La Esposa Del Hokage
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Los ancianos han pedido que contraiga matrimonio, no lo desea pero lo hara porque desea seguir siendo Hokage, su futura esposa sera Sakura, él la ama, ella quiere venganza, quiza ella no sea la elegida, quiza la elegida sea Hinata, ella no lo ama, ama a aquel pelinegro de ojos profundos los cuales reflejan una gran tristeza, aunque pensandolo bien puede ser esa rubia...
1. Decisión

**N/a**

**Este es nuevo proyecto que he decidido empezar. No he terminado la mitad de las historias que tengo pero lo hare a su debido tiempo, cuando las ideas vengan.**

**La historia sera obviamente Naruto e Ino, porque joder es mi pareja preferida de Naruto, si tengo que ser honesta.**

**Espero me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Los ancianos han pedido que contraiga matrimonio, no lo desea pero lo hara porque desea seguir siendo Hokage, su futura esposa sera Sakura, él la ama, ella quiere venganza, quiza ella no sea la elegida, quiza la elegida sea Hinata, ella no lo ama, ama a aquel pelinegro de ojos profundos los cuales reflejan una gran tristeza, aunque pensandolo bien puede ser esa rubia que esta loca por él... aunque primero debera conocerla, amarla, alejarla de Sasuke y por sobre todas las cosas debera aprender a creer en el amor

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Decisión**

Finalmente era el Hokage de Konoha, una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al haber sido presentado frente a toda la aldea, estaba feliz de ser el líder de las personas que más apreciaba en su vida, todos lo reconocían al fin, era el mejor ninja de la aldea, todo estaba mejor, era feliz al tener ese título, sin embargo, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, tenía deberes y por muy estresantes que fueran tenía que cumplirlos por eso se encontraba en una reunión con el consejo.

- Lamento ser descortés pero necesito que sean rápidos, tengo asuntos importantes - había cambiado, era alguien maduro, ya no era aquel dobe que tan solo jugueteaba, ahora tenía responsabilidades y se hacía cargo de ellas por muy raro que pareciese - Sus asuntos puede dejarlos a un lado Hokage, esto que hablaremos es de vital importancia - miro a los ancianos que se veía un tanto cansados, lo estaban asustando un poco tenía que reconocerlo.

- Al grano - el viejo lo miro y suspiro - Debe contraer matrimonio Hokage-sama - como impulsado por algo se coloco en pie mirando a los ancianos con pavor, no peor que eso, con furia - ¿Cómo? - pregunto al borde de un colapso nervioso - Lo que ha oído, debe contraer matrimonio cuanto antes - rió suavemente, iba a correr sangre ahí, tenía tan solo 19 años ni siquiera había pensado en tener novia, bueno quiza si, Sakura.

- ¿Porqué? - pregunto observando que los ancianos tan solo se miraban entre si - La aldea necesita saber que su Hokage es alguien humano, no un ninja necesariamente sino una persona normal, la mejor manera de mostrar eso es con una mujer a su lado - a él francamente le parecía una razón estúpida, ¡era una persona normal!, suspiro un poco para alborotar su cabello, no deseaba casarse pero si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de ser despojado del cargo.

Tomo una decisión, no deseaba hacerlo pero lo haría - Esta bien - asintió colocandose en pie cuando escucho un carraspeo por parte del anciano, lo estaban sacando de quicio con tantos rodeos - Tiene dos meses Hokage-sama - no dijo nada tan solo salio de ahí con dirección a su oficina, era imposible que en dos meses encontrara una esposa, Dioses era una misión suicidida - Malditos viejos - murmuro apretando los puños.

* * *

- Hokage-sama - miro a Sasuke que se colocaba a su lado de rodillas, como un anbu hacía cuando estaba frente a su líder - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto comenzando a caminar observando que el pelinegro caminaba a su lado, algo poco común en Sasuke, pues siempre mantenía su distancia argumentado que era su deber y esas cosas - Mi deber es cuidarlo - sonrió ladinamente para soltar un suspiro - Tengo que contraer matrimonio - el pelinegro se detuvo por completo.

- ¿Con quién? - el rubio miro al cielo con una sonrisa triste - No lo sé pero tengo dos meses - contesto reanudando su camino pues él también se había detenido al mismo tiempo que su amigo - Te han obligado - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y sono con toda su irrefutable verdad, no deseaba contraer matrimonio al menos no por el momento, era jóven deseaba vivir un poco más solo, no deseaba regaños de su esposa y esas cosas.

- Quiza sea Sakura - le comento a Sasuke que tan solo alzo las cejas como pensando que debía estar bromeando - Ella no te ama - señalo su amigo y apreto los puños, él la amaba, la amaba más que a su vida, la amaba más que a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, era su vida, era su todo, sin embargo, ella aún seguía enamorada de Sasuke y los tres lo sabían muy bien - No se necesita amor - concluyo viendo que su amigo tan solo suspiraba.

- Es tu decisión - sonrió tristemente, no, no era su decisión, era la decisión del consejo, sin embargo, su deber era cumplirla le gustara o no le gustara.

* * *

Un nuevo día, un nuevo día en la vida del Hokage, tuvo miedo de ser golpeado por Sakura pero ya le había expuesto lo que tenía que decirle, no era amor tenía que repetirselo una y otra vez, no debía haber amor, no debía haber amor, su amiga tan solo le sonrió un poco - Claro, contraigamos matrimonio - sonrió un poco para caminar a donde ella y besarla en la mejilla - Solo contesta una cosa - ella lo miro esperando a que continuara.

- No se necesita amor, sin embargo, ¿estás segura? - pregunto él porque no deseaba que ella se arrepintiera el mismo día o algo peor - Sasuke-kun no me ama, no ama a nadie, tú me amas a mi, esta bien si contraemos matrimonio, no le veo lo malo, sere la esposa del Hokage, esta bien - sonrió de nueva cuenta para acercarse a ella y besarla suavemente en los labios, ella no lo rechazo y agradecio eso mentalmente.

- Hablare con el consejo mañana - la pelirrosa asintió para verlo salir, solo entonces se dejo caer en el suelo mientras las lágrimas salían, estaba lastimando a Ino con esto, la razón, su amiga estaba enamorada de Naruto desde hace tres años cuando por fin había olvidado a Sasuke había decidido darse una nueva oportunidad, esa oportunidad fue Naruto, solo esperaba que la rubia no la odiara, no podría con ello, no deseaba ver sufrir a Ino.

* * *

Salio de la casa de Sakura con una sonrisa inocente, amaba mucho a Sakura, era su vida, sin embargo, sus ojos, sus ojos demostraban una tristeza que no comprendía, los ojos de ella escondían algo, no identifico nada, siguio con su camino cuando choco con alguien - ¡Lo siento! - reconocio al instante la voz de Ino que se veía agitada - No hay problema - ella lo miro con una sonrisa, parecía agitada - Buen día - saludo ella y él le sonrió levemente.

- Vengo de casa de Sakura, ¿te diriges allá? - pregunto y ella asintió con la cabeza - S, ha dicho que tiene algo que decirme - contesto ella y él paso de ella para continuar con su camino - Bueno en ese caso espero te alegres de lo que te vaya a decir - ella lo miro confundida pero tan solo asintió para continuar con su camino.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien de alguna manera Ino se veía hermosa con el cabello atado en un moño mal hecho, sonrió para continuar con su camino, no debía pensar en eso después de todo tenía ahora una esposa bueno una futura esposa, continuo con su camino ya que debía de terminar con los deberes de Hokage.

* * *

Sasuke miro a Ino quien choco con su Hokage y apreto los puños, maldita sea, no le gusta ver ese brillo en los ojos de la rubia cuando estaba con el rubio, no sabía como y no quería averiguarlo pero se había enamorado de la rubia, quiza fue aquella ocasión en la que su amigo Naruto se dirigía a la cumbre de los Kages, decidio visitar la Hoja y entonces, entonces la vio llorando por las decisiones que había tomado, se había enterado de que podían matarlo, había sido declarado un criminal.

La observo desde lejos, estaba llorando por él, jamás había pensado que alguien se preocupara por él pero ella lo había hecho, ella que no lo conocía lloraba así por él, por él, desde lejos había sonreído prometiendo que ella sería suya, por eso le molestaba tanto que sonriera con su amigo, porque ella era de él, ella era de él y punto.

* * *

La taza de té cayo al piso, la rubia apreto los puños mientras maldecía con la mirada a su amiga que trataba de retener las lágrimas - ¿Porqué has dicho que si? - pregunto Ino con la vista baja - Él me ama Ino - lo siguiente que sintio Sakura fue un golpe en la mejilla, no había sido una bofetada sino un puñetazo - ¡Maldita sea Sakura, tú no lo amas! ¡Dejalo libre, lo vas a lastimar! - grito con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

- ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Sasuke no me ama, no me interesa si lo lastimo, él me lastimo cuando dejo ir a Sasuke, lo aparto de mi, quiero que sufra lo que yo sufri! - grito la pelirrosa golpeando a la rubia que como pudo esquivo su ataque - ¡Estas siendo una imbécil! - Sakura la tomo de los hombros para estamparla en la pared mientras la golpeaba en el abdomen, la rubia cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre, la pelirrosa tenía una fuerza bruta.

Ino preparo su puño para golpearla en el hombro, hizo varios sellos inmovilizando el costado de la pelirrosa que la golpeo en la pierna izquierda, estaban peleando en las calles de Konoha, no les importaba si lastimaban a alguien, Sakura la iba a golpear con la pierna pero tan solo causo un hoyo en el suelo.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta pero estaban demasiado heridas, los aldeanos habían salido despavoridos por su pelea, ambas hicieron sellos para estrellar a sus invocaciones de lleno.

* * *

Naruto se levanto de su asiento al haber escuchado una explosión miro a su amigo que estaba frente a él con cara de pocos amigos - Vamos - ambos desaparecieron de la oficina para llegar hasta donde estaban las chicas, Naruto observo a Ino sobre Sakura, la rubia la tenía tomada de los hombros, su visión no era buena pues el humo no lo dejaba ver muy bien.

- ¡Maldita! - gruño Sakura tratando de apartarla de si pero era imposible - ¡Sakura! - el rubio se acerco corriendo momento que aprovecho la pelirrosa al ver ladear la cabeza a Ino, no controlo sus movimientos y paso una mano de chakra verde por el corazón de Ino cortando varias arterias y causando problemas al miocardio, Ino vomito sangre de inmediato mientras caía al suelo tratando de respirar aire, sin embargo, no podía, su vista se nublo.

- ¡Q-Quería matarme Naruto! - grito histérica mientras él la abrazaba, era una mentira enorme, sin embargo, sabía que nadie había visto lo que había hecho o al menos eso pensaba - Desvíe su ataque ella termino haciendose daño - el rubio miro a Ino a un lado vomitando sangre, no sintio piedad de ella, nadie lastimaría a su futura esposa, nadie y eso incluía a la rubia.

Sasuke se coloco al lado de la rubia y de inmediato sintio pánico, se estaba muriendo, él había visto lo que había hecho Sakura, la odiaba más que nunca, la odiaba con toda su alma por eso la miro con hielo en los ojos observando su expresión de miedo, la odiaba y si tenía alguna oportunidad la mataría sin dudarlo, sintio un instinto tremendo de ver su sangre en sus manos y ella derramo lágrimas... le había mostrado su sharingan, le había mostrado su muerte.

- La llevare al hospital - informo Sasuke a grandes prisas cargandola en brazos - ¡Merece la muerte, trato de matar a Sakura! - grito Naruto recibiendo un golpe en la cara por parte del pelinegro - La tocas y juro que sabras lo que es meterse con un Uchiha - dicho esto desaparecio con la rubia en brazos.

* * *

Estaba sentado en una silla de hospital, suspiro de nueva cuenta, Sakura se había atrevido a tocar a Ino, a su mujer, a su mujer, ¡maldita sea a su mujer! - Uchiha-san - miro a la doctora que se encontraba enfrente de él, su expresión era de cansancio pero también identifico que tenía miedo - ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto observando que la doctora miraba hacía otro lado - Esta muy mal, algunas arterias de su corazón fueron cortadas además el miocardio esta muy mal, no creo que sobreviva - abrio los ojos asombrado.

Se levanto de donde estaba para caminar a donde ella se encontraba - ¡Uchiha-san no puede entrar! - grito la doctora tratando de detenerlo - Fuera todos - gruño molesto mientras los médicos se veían entre si - Uchiha-san no puede salvarla - en un movimiento rápido la doctora estaba en la pared y él la estaba asfixiando - Dije fuera todos - avento a la doctora que fue sujetada por uno de sus colegas para salir de allí inmediato.

Camino hasta donde ella se encontraba, tenía un respirador artificial, iba matar a Sakura con sus propias manos, la observo, se veía pálida, suspiro para hacer varios sellos, en momentos como éstos debía de agradecer a Orochimaru por enseñarle jutsus prohibidos, coloco su mano derecha sobre el pecho de ella y traspaso su piel, concentro chakra en la palma de la mano mientras la vio removerse, estaba sufriendo pero no quería perderla.

Ino se removio más así que se apresuro para sanar a prisa sus heridas y depositar chakra de él mismo para que sus cañerías funcionaran bien de nueva cuenta, ella se levanto tosiendo así que de inmediato la abrazo para tranquilizarla, había estado al borde de la muerte pero ya estaba bien, ya estaba a su lado y no pensaba permitir que alguien la alejara y eso incluía a Naruto.

* * *

Ino se sobresalto al sentir que algo traspasaba su pecho, dolía a horrores, se removio tratando de que el dolor acabara pero este seguía intensificandose, se levanto tosiendo y sintio el abrazo de alguien, al momento penso que era Naruto pero no, no era él, era Sasuke, su primer amor la estaba abrazando, la razón la desconocía pero sabía que él le había salvado la vida, él se separo un poco de ella y observo una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa ladina, no una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Una sonrisa verdadera, jamás lo había visto sonreir, al menos no de esa manera - ¿Tú me...? - no termino de preguntar cuando sintio que el la jalaba de la mano de nueva cuenta para abrazarla, se sorprendio porque él no era de esa clase de personas, él siempre pensaba antes de actuar pero al parecer en esta ocasión no era así - No te alejes de mi Ino - se tenso por esas palabras, él la abrazo por la cintura recargando su mentón en el hueco de su cuello.

* * *

Miro a Sakura con una sonrisa para besarla suavemente en los labios, ella no lo rechazo al contrario acomodo sus manos alrededor de su cuello para darle un mejor acceso a su interior, ambos estaban a punto de ser uno, la razón era desconocida, simplemente él la había besado y de pronto estaban así, amaba a Sakura, había dicho que no se necesitaba amor pero él en verdad deseaba creer que si se necesitaba amor, sin embargo, no pensaba obligarla.

Entro poco a poco en ella, no era el primero pero no importaba, sería el último al menos así lo penso en ese momento, las embestidas comenzaron de poco en poco y fue gloriosamente sentir así a Sakura, los gemidos que le regalaba eran gloria en sus oídos, la amaba y por eso se encargaría de que Ino se fuera de la aldea, nadie, absolutamente nadie tocaba a la futura esposa del Hokage y eso incluía a la rubia.

No le importaba si Sasuke se enojaba ya lidiaría con eso, pero por ahora, esa era su decisión y más les valía que la acataran, además sabía que Gaara gustaba de la rubia, todos estarían felices con su decisión.

* * *

Miro a Sakura con el sharingan, ella estaba temblando y gritaba de miedo, se acerco a pasos lentos a donde ella se encontraba y la tomo por el cuello apretandolo fuertemente - La vuelves a tocar y te mato - sus aspas giraron y le mostraron de nueva cuenta su muerte, ella grito mientras derramaba lágrimas - ¡B-Basta! - grito ella tratando de que la soltara, la avento hacía la pared y ella cayo de rodillas mirando sus manos.

- ¿P-Porqué? - pregunto la pelirrosa, se acerco a pasos lentos y la tomo del cabello - Yamanaka es mía, la tocas y juro que te matare - dicho esto le mostro nuevamente sus ojos, su castigo sería estar viendo su muerte durante 24 horas, merecido se lo tenía, de eso no había ninguna duda, desaparecio escuchando su grito de terror.

Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, Sakura aprendería a no tocar lo que era suyo.

* * *

Se levanto con dificultad de la cama, le dolía demasiado el pecho, cayo al suelo respirando agitadamente - Te dije que no podías hacerlo sola - miro a Sasuke que entraba con una taza de té - ¿P-Porqué estoy aquí? - pregunto Ino ya que se encontraba en el distrito Uchiha pero en la casa principal que era la del pelinegro frente a ella - Porque aún estas mal - señalo él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo observando que ella tan solo fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Porqué estas haciendo esto? - pregunto tratando de levantarse pero cayo al suelo de nuevo, sus piernas no respondía aún - Porque no quiero que te alejes de mi Ino - contesto este caminando a donde ella se encontraba para cargarla en brazos y depositarla sobre el sillón - Esa no es la respuesta - dijo ella observando que él le colocaba una manta alrededor de la espalda, él no se comportaría así con ella si no quisiera algo a cambio.

- Lo sabras en su momento solo puedo decirte que no es lo que piensas - le extendio la taza de té que ella tomo entre sus manos - Gracias - él dio media vuelta pero ella lo detuvo por la mano - ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? - no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa casa, las ventanas siempre estaban cerradas así que era un tanto difícil el averiguarlo - Dos días - asintió para soltarlo de la mano y beber un poco del té que él había preparado.

Por su parte Sasuke tan solo sonrió, la tenía cerca y no permitiría que se alejara de nuevo, Yamanaka era suya, solo suya, si alguien la alejaba de si lo mataría sin dudarlo, tenía una importante reunión con su Hokage, la razón la desconocía pero la sabría dentro de nada, miro por ultima vez a la chica que estaba en su sillón y desaparecio, ya era la hora.

* * *

- ¿Ella quiere hacer esto? - pregunto Gaara observando a su amigo rubio que se había convertido en Hokage, había cumplido su sueño - Aún no le he dicho nada, lo hare más tarde, no te preocupes por ello, Ino aceptara - la puerta se abrio dejando ver al Uchiha con el sharingan en sus ojos, en un movimiento rápido estrello a su Hokage en la pared mientras sacaba su katana - ¡Uchiha! - miro al pelirrojo para hacer sellos con una mano y encerrarlo en una prisión de fuego.

- ¡S-Sasuke! - apreto más el agarre en el cuello de su amigo - Yamanaka es mía, mía, si la obligas a contraer matrimonio con el Kazekage te va a odiar toda su vida, yo no estoy dispuesto a perderla, jamás, ella me pertenece - gruño molesto para soltar al rubio cuando sintio a los ancianos entrar a la oficina - No es tu decisión, necesitamos una alianza y ella es la elegida - su Susanoo salio espantando a todos, estaba de muy mal humor eso se notaba a leguas.

- Es mía - gruño molesto para observar que por la puerta entraba la manzana de la discordia - Lo hare solo quiero estar un mes más en Konoha - Sasuke apreto los puños para mirar con profundo odio a su amigo que se tenso, hace mucho que no mostraba esa mirada - No tienes que hacerlo - señalo Gaara mirando hacía otro lado - Lo hare - aseguro ella mirando con dolor al rubio que abrio los ojos asombrado, de alguna manera eso le había dolido.

- En ese caso me quedare contigo aquí - la rubia nego de inmediato - C-Claro que puede Kazekage-sama... pero quiero quedarme con Sasuke... en su casa - el Uchiha se coloco a su lado para desaparecer con ella, que el pelirrojo se quedara pero ella ya no estaría más en ese lugar.

* * *

- Naruto - la pelirrosa lo beso en los labios y él tan solo le sonrió - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - pregunto él escuchando la suave risa de la futura esposa del Hokage - Ya los has hecho - sonrió levemente para mirarla, era hermosa a sus ojos - ¿Ino siente algo por mi? - la pelirrosa solto una carcajada - Por supuesto que si, ella esta enamorada de ti desde hace tres años - sonrió levemente, contaba con 19 años por lo que cuando contaban con 16 años ella ya lo amaba.

Por alguna extraña razón le gusto que la rubia estuviera enamorada de él a pesar de que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella y de que la había comprometido con Gaara, era demasiado loco lo que estaba pensando - Vamos - la pelirrosa lo miro juguetonamente para colocarse en sus piernas y besar su cuello, amaba a Sakura y sería suya una vez más.

* * *

Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, él se estaba enamorando de ella, lo destruiría, no tendría piedad de él, pagaría por haberla alejado de Sasuke, en una semana el Hokage moriría y ella igua... para regresar como una ninja nueva, nadie sosprecharía de la futura esposa del Hokage, cumpliría su venganza.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Alianza

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Alianza**

Sasuke miro por doceava vez a Ino que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de su casa abrazada a sus rodillas - Si tanto te molesta estar conmigo debiste decir que te irías a Suna de inmediato - comento él desde el marco de la puerta llamando la atención de la rubia que tan solo lo miro con una leve sonrisa - Ni siquiera se porque he aceptado - señalo ella mirando a la ventana para sentir que él se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba.

- Has aceptado porque él ha sido quien te _vendio, _solo puedo decirte que eso a él no le importa en lo más mínimo - señalo él tomandola del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos - ¿Cómo es qué me conoces tan bien? - pregunto ella observando los ojos del chico que alguna vez le había gustado, tenían ese deje de melancolía, de dolor, mucho dolor, que lograba hacerla estremecer siempre - Por que eres mía Yamanaka - contesto él acercandose a sus labios.

Instintivamente Ino retrocedio y eso a él le dolio, la solto para dar media vuelta - Ya conoces tu habitación, si necesitas algo solo dime - dicho esto desaparecio y ella se quedo sola, completamente sola como en ese momento se sentía, era injusto que Naruto le hubiera hecho eso, ella lo amaba más que a su vida y que él hiciera eso había dolido demasiado, Sakura sería la esposa del Hokage y estaba bien al menos así lo creía o quería creerlo.

Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y las limpio de inmediato, no pensaba darle el gusto de verla destrozada por su culpa, lo amaba no iba a negarlo pero tal y como había dicho Sasuke podía empezar a odiarlo aunque para eso tuviera que lastimarse ella misma.

* * *

Sakura salio del despacho muy feliz cuando choco con alguien - ¿Hinata? - pregunto observando a la ojilavanda que la miraba con una sonrisa - E-Espero q-que tu matrimonio con N-Naruto-kun s-sea p-prospero - le dijo la ojilavanda con una sonrisa tímida, ella sonrió, sería muy prospero porque ambos morirían y al regresar a Konoha conseguiría estar con Sasuke costara lo que costara aunque tuviera que matar a Ino para conseguir al Uchiha.

- Gracias - la abrazo levemente para despedirse mientras caminaba - ¿Y yo qué pense que te gustaba el dobe? - Hinata dio un leve respingo al observar al Uchiha a su lado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, es que cuando se trataba de él le era simplemente imposible de concentrarse en algo, la razón... estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke desde que este había regresado a la aldea.

Sabía que lo de Naruto y ella era simplemente imposible y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado del pelinegro, quiza había sido su fino rostro, quiza había sido su cáracter tranquilo, quiza había sido la seguridad que poseía o quiza había sido que deseaba que olvidara la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, no sabía porque pero quería hacerla desaparecer, quería ver una sonrisa en ese rostro que la tenía simplemente cautivada.

- N-Naruto-kun es s-solo un a-amigo - contesto ella con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas - Me da igual - contesto él fríamente para extenderle un pergamino - Tenemos una misión, llega temprano - dicho esto él desaparecio dejandola con el corazón demasiado acelerado y con una sonrisa boba en los labios - T-Tengo una misión con Sasuke-kun - de pronto se sintio llena de felicidad y más que eso se sintio llena de paz.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en el césped del campo de entrenamiento, quiza Sasuke se pondría furioso pero en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era sentir el aire libre, mirar por ultima ocasión su aldea puesto que se iría a Suna en un mes, suspiro de nueva cuenta - ¿Sabías qué cuando suspiras dejas ir un poco de felicidad? - dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de Naruto a su lado, miro a su derecha y efectivamente estaba a su lado, de pronto se sintio demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - pregunto tratando de sonar lo más calmada pero al parecer no había funcionado y la suave risa de él se lo confirmo - ¿Te coloco nerviosa? - pregunto él coquetamente haciendo que ella se sonrojara de inmediato - ¿Porqué habría de suceder eso? - pregunto mirando al cielo para sentir que él se sentaba a su lado y rozaba su mano, ese simple contacto mando una descarga eléctrica a su cuerpo que le removio todo y no solo a ella, a él también.

- Vamos Ino, alguien me dijo que te gustaba ¿piensas negarlo? - pregunto observandola a los ojos haciendo que ella abriera los ojos de la sorpresa, de inmediato el nombre de Sakura vino a su mente, maldita mujer, rió suavemente - No pienso negarlo - aseguro ella colocandose en pie pero sintio la mano de él deteniendola - ¿Vas a algún lugar? - pregunto mientras ella asentía, amaba a Naruto pero no le gustaba lo que había hecho, era una alianza pero no quería contraer matrimonio con Gaara.

- A casa de Sasuke - contesto ella con una leve sonrisa - ¿Porqué estás en casa de Sasuke? - pregunto el rubio un poco molesto, su amigo la amaba y no le gustaba que ambos estuvieran juntos - Por que la futura esposa del Hokage destruyo el edificio donde vivía así que me quedo con Sasuke porque no tengo a donde ir - contesto ella como si nada, el rubio se levanto y coloco su dedo en los labios de ella disfrutando del sonrojo de la rubia.

- Puedes quedarte conmigo - aseguro él acercandose a su oído para susurrar eso - Antes moriría Hokage-sama - aseguro ella escuchando la suave risa del rubio - Vale - ella sonrió cuando él dio media vuelta pero de pronto sintio los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, fue apenas un roce pero le quito el aliento y lo peor es que era su primer beso, su primer beso, él se separo y desaparecio en una nube de humo, ella cayo al suelo con los dedos en los labios mientras se sonrojaba.

* * *

Había visto todo, odiaba a su amigo por haber besado a su mujer, aparecio frente a ella y se coloco a su altura, ella huyo de su mirada lo que le hizo pensar que quiza solo quiza Ino podía sentir algo por él - Me preocupaste - le dijo a la rubia que tan solo suspiro un poco - No soy una niña - señalo ella, sin embargo, aún no lo miraba, seguía huyendo de su mirada, sonrió un poco para acercarse a ella, la necesitaba besar, necesitaba quitar el rastro de Naruto de sus labios.

- Sasuke - ella nego con la cabeza y él tan solo la miro con dolor - ¿Tanto me odias? - pregunto y ella abrio los ojos asombrada - Yo no te odio, es solo que... - no termino de hablar cuando el pelinegro ya había desaparecido, suspiro un poco para levantarse quiza iría a casa y deseaba pedirle disculpas porque después de todo era algo así como una invitada en su casa, camino un poco apresurada con dirección al distrito Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata caminaba con paso calmado, había estado hablando con Tenten más de una hora así que ya era de noche, la luz de la luna se veía hermosa, sintio que alguien la tomaba del brazo fuertemente para adentrarla a un pequeño callejón, se golpeo con la pared en la espalda y justo cuando iba a gritar o prepararse para pelear... sintio unos labios sobre los suyos, abrio los ojos y se encontro con esa mirada de dolor, con esa mirada que deseaba cambiar.

Sasuke la estaba besando, la razón la desconocía pero se sentía simplemente perfecto, lo amaba más que nunca, él se separo de ella y desaparecio, se quedo completamente sola con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, es que era simplemente imposible que él la besara a ella, a ella que no tenía nada de linda al menos así se consideraba, a ella que una vez estuvo enamorada de un imposible, él quien era el galán de la aldea la había besado, a ella, a Hyuuga Hinata.

Se llevo una mano a sus labios y sonrió bobamente, definitivamente estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Abrio la puerta de la casa y de inmediato reconocio ese olor, era comida recién hecha, sonrió tontamente para caminar con dirección a la cocina y la descubrio, Ino estaba frente a la estufa cocinando algo - No es necesario que cocines - señalo él y ella tan solo le sonrió - Tenemos que comer Uchiha - señalo ella y él tan solo asintió para caminar a la mesa y tomar asiento, la observo caminar por todos lados y se dio cuenta de que tenía ese aire de ama de casa.

Sin duda alguna Ino era una mujer única en toda la extensión de la palabra, el timbre de la casa se escucho así que se levanto para caminar a abrir y se encontro con el Kazekage que tenía la misma expresión en su rostro - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto un poco tosco viendo que el pelirrojo tan solo buscaba algo con la mirada - ¿Kazekage-sama? - ambos miraron a la rubia que tenía entre sus manos una bandeja de té.

- Quería invitarte a cenar - contesto él mirando hacía otro lado, el Uchiha se sorprendio al parecer el pelirrojo se avergonzaba de sentir algo por la rubia - Estamos a punto de cenar, así que si nos disculpas - pensaba cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero la rubia lo detuvo con la mano - No seas grosero Sasuke, ¿quiere quedarse a cenar con nosotros? - pregunto ella ante la mirada incrédula del pelinegro que tan solo miro asesinamente al pelirrojo que asintió para pasar.

* * *

Naruto miro a Sakura que estaba sirviendo la cena, ella era una excelente cocinera al menos así lo pensaba, le sonrió levemente mientras ella lo besaba tiernamente en los labios - Te amo - le dijo y ella lo beso nuevamente - La comida huele deliciosa - le dijo este y ella una vez más lo beso, quería acabar cuanto antes con Naruto, podía morir de envenenamiento, sin embargo, no le gustaba demasiado la idea, ella prefería algo más tortuoso.

Lo mataría lentamente, acabaría con su dignidad, haría que no volviera a creer en el amor, cada una de sus lágrimas él las pagaría de eso si estaba completamente segura.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa esperando a que la rubia sirviera la comida - ¿Qué haces Sabaku? - pregunto directamente mientras veía que el pelirrojo tenía la vista fija en la cocina - Trato de que mi futuro matrimonio funcione - contesto como si nada este viendo la mirada aterradora del pelinegro - ¿Tú la amas? - directo al grano, siempre había sido así - Me llama la atención, la razón la ignoro, simplemente siento algo muy fuerte por ella - el Uchiha lo miro con un deje de burla.

- Eso es amor, no precisamente pero se llama amor - aseguro él observando que el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño - ¿Tú hablando de amor? - pregunto el pelirrojo así que se levanto de la silla y lo miro con odio - Yamanaka es mía - aseguro observando que el pelirrojo también se colacaba en pie - Es mía - aseguro el pelirrojo, justo en ese momento por la puerta entro la rubia con una sonrisa encantadora - ¡La cena esta lista! - ambos la ayudaron en lo que podían para comenzar a cenar con tranquilidad.

* * *

Lo acompañaba a casa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas - Normalmente es el hombre quien acompaña a la mujer - señalo él y ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa - ¿Quiere qué regresemos Kazekage-sama? - pregunto con un poco de burla observando que él se detenía - Llamame por mi nombre después de todo tenemos la misma edad - la rubia asintió mientras reanudaban la marcha - ¿Está bien qué se quede en Konoha durante un mes? - pregunto la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

- Eres mi futura esposa se supone que este a tu lado - señalo él como si nada, a Ino no le gusto la manera en que había dicho aquello, le había sonado como si fuera una obligación y odiaba sentirse así - Si supone demasiado trabajo para usted Kazekage-sama supongo que es mejor no contraer matrimonio - comento ella deteniendo su andar, al instante Gaara se sintio culpable de haber dicho aquello - Siento mi comentario - se disculpo él mirando a la rubia que tan solo suspiro.

- ¿Porqué quieres contraer matrimonio conmigo? - pregunto directamente observando que el pelirrojo tan solo miraba a otro lado - ¿Quieres la verdad? - pregunto él y ella asintió, estaba preparada para lo que él le dijera, si había sentimientos de por medio se controlaría y si no era el caso quiza, solo quiza estaría aliviada - Me gustas - sus piernas temblaron, sintio un latido fuerte en su corazón y le sonrió un poco para tomarlo de la mano.

- Gracias por ser sincero conmigo - le agradecio ella y él la miro inquisitivamente, sabía que quería decirle algo - ¿Te gusta Naruto? - pregunto el pelirrojo y ella sintio que se atragantaba con su propia saliva - Si - murmuro muy bajito cuando sintio los labios de Gaara sobre los suyos, coloco sus manos en sus hombros tratando de que se apartara pero él la sujeto más fuerte, era un beso demandante, era posesivo en cambio Naruto había sido algo dulce a su manera claro estaba.

- No soy Naruto pero se que puedo hacerte feliz, lo se - aseguro él y ella lo miro enternecida, le era imposible enamorarse de alguien más que del rubio, lo amaba solo a él aunque él se casaría con Sakura, su corazón solo le pertenecía a él, solo a él y Gaara lo entendio por eso tan solo beso su frente y desaparecio, ella se quedo de pie en la calle con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

* * *

Naruto aparecio frente a ella para abrazarla y desaparecer junto a ella, Ino cerro los ojos y sintio el césped bajo su cuerpo, él se acomodo sobre ella cuidando el no lastimarla - ¿Qué crees que haces? - pregunto la rubia tratando de apartarlo de si pero era imposible, al parecer él no deseaba quitarse de encima - Quedate así - él se acerco a sus labios y la beso, ella trato de resistirse pero le era imposible, él tenía más fuerza que ella y no solo eso no podía ni quería que dejara de besarla.

Naruto descendio por su cuello dejando varios besos en este, ella gimio levemente mientras sentía la mano de pel colandose sobre su blusa - D-Detente - sin embargo, él no deseaba hacerlo, no tenía la más mínima idea pero no quería detener sus caricias, no sentía nada por Ino más que cariño, pero es que al ver que su amigo la besaba simplemente no logro resistirse y había tenido la necesidad de hacerla suya a pesar de que no sentía nada por ella.

La miro con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, con los labios entreabiertos y se imagino a Sakura, Sakura era demasiado _fogosa_ y así le encantaba pero él quería a alguien dulce, a alguien que tuviera la capacidad de darle amor y al mismo tiempo pasión e Ino le estaba dando eso sin la necesidad de completar el acto sexual, se acerco a sus pechos y fue cuando la atrajo esquivando un ataque - ¡¿Qué crees que haces dobe?! - pregunto el Uchiha con un humor de los mil demonios.

Ya había tenido suficiente, Yamanaka era suya, ya la había besado su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo pero no él, ya, su paciencia tenía un límite - ¿Necesitas una explicación? - pregunto como si nada el rubio sujetando más fuerte a la rubia que estaba sonrojada no precisamente por que él la estuviera abrazando sino porque Sasuke los había visto en una posición un tanto comprometedora - Le recuerdo Hokage-sama que ella es la futura esposa del Kazekage - aseguro el pelinegro.

Gaara aparecio frente a ellos con su arena detrás, su mirada claramente denotaba enojo, no mucho más que eso estaba demasiado cabreado porque al igual que el Uchiha los había visto en una posición que le molestaba demasiado - Solo por esta oacasión no pienso matarte, pero ella es mi futura esposa Naruto, así que de la manera más civilizada te pido que la sueltes - siseo algo molesto el pelirrojo observando que su amigo no hacía lo que le pedía.

- Vale - la solto y ella se vio frente a todos, Naruto no la amaba al menos así le parecía, Sasuke parecía estar obsesionado con ella y Gaara, él era su futuro esposo le gustara o no - Vamos - el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar pero se detuvo al observar a Sasuke frente a ellos - Ella se queda en mi casa - la tomo y desaparecio junto con ella en una nube de humo, el pelirrojo tan solo lanzo su arena a varios árboles que al instante quedaron en nada.

- Si tu anbu se entromete de nuevo te aseguro que te quedaras sin él y si tu intentas algo con ella quedara cancelada la alianza - le aviso el pelirrojo desapareciendo con su arena, el rubio tan solo sonrió, sin embargo, sintio un cosquilleo en sus manos como aquella vez en la que había rozado la mano de ella en aquella ocasión, la rubia le estaba removiendo sentimientos, en cambio Sakura solo era necesidad de sentirla debajo suyo, solo eso, pero Ino, Ino lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sin quererlo se la imagino debajo de él y sonrió, estaba sintiendo algo, algo que aún no lograba identificar, desaparecio de prisa, Sakura lo esperaba y no era bueno dejar a una dama esperando.

* * *

- Me lastimas - le llamo la atención ella pero él no le hizo ningun caso tan solo la avento contra la pared y la beso, ella coloco sus manos en sus hombros, pero él tan solo la tomo de la nuca para intensificar el beso, ella se removio, la estaba lastimando, Sasuke la estaba lastimando, de pronto él se separo y golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas, lo observo irse, se veía demasiado mal con la situación, instintivamente lo detuvo por el chaleco ninja y él detuvo sus pasos.

- Yamanaka alejate porque juro que no me controlare - ella de inmediato lo solto y lo observo desaparecer, cayo al suelo de rodillas, parecía pato en época de caza, sentía varias descargas en su cuerpo, justo donde Naruto había tocado, la estaba volviendo loca y ya era demasiado, era demasiado para ella.

* * *

Hinata salio de la ducha con una pijama cuando fue empujada a la pared y sintio unos labios sobre los suyos, observo esa mirada de tristeza, las manos de Sasuke se colaron bajo su blusa y a ella le parecio ver el cielo en ese preciso momento, Sasuke se escondio en el hueco de su cuello, no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo con Hyuuga, es que se parecía demasiado a su madre y no solo eso quería olvidar a Ino como fuera.

Sabía que estaba mal utilizar a alguna persona para eso por esa simple razón desaparecio, él no era buena persona pero de alguna manera sentía que no estaba bien hacerlo eso a alguien como Hyuuga porque ella era alguien llena de paz, de bondad, todo eso le faltaba a él y no deseaba corromper a la chica, ni siquiera sabía que tenía algun tipo de conciencia pero de alguna manera la ojilavanda le removía recuerdos de cuando era alguien inocente y lo curioso es que Ino no hacía eso.

Porque Ino le daba la necesidad de manipular, de ser cruel, de ser egoísta en cambio con Hinata sentía paz, remordimientos, culpa, sonrió porque de alguna manera sabía que quería decir eso pero solo por hoy, solo por hoy lo haría a un lado, después de todo él no sabía como estar con alguien así, él no la haría feliz, porque simple y sencillamente él no podía darle lo que necesitaba, Hyuuga necesitaba a alguien como ella no a alguien como él.

* * *

- Es solo una alianza - murmuro la rubia recostada en la cama, entonces ¿porqué diablos sentía culpa por hacer sufrir a Gaara?, el pelirrojo había sido alguien horrible antes pero ahora, ahora era diferente parecía una persona diferente y de alguna manera la atraía, sin embargo, Naruto, Naruto era el dueño de su corazón, era la persona que le robaba el aire con sus sonrisas, era la persona que la hacía sonreir como boba.

Estaba enamorada de él y sin embargo, Gaara le removía cosas, en cambio Sasuke era solo Sasuke porque con el tiempo había aprendido a olvidarlo y simplemente ya no sentía nada por él... solo por hoy quería soñar con Naruto porque dentro de un mes se iría a Suna y si iba a hacer la esposa del Kazekage tendría que aprender a convivir con él... por eso mañana tendría una cita con Gaara.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer y gracias por los reviews.**


	3. Esfuerzo

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Esfuerzo  
**

Llego demasiado tarde a casa, no tenía la mínima idea de que hora era, tan solo deseaba sentir su cama, aunque la llave no entraba, quiza se había equivocado de casa pero era imposible ese era el distrito Uchiha, metio la llave de nueva cuenta pero esta no entraba, harto la avento mientras caminaba hasta la pared y respiraba agitadamente, había estado bebiendo hasta noche, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y ni siquiera sabía porque.

- Te ves hermoso Uchiha - señalo Ino con una leve sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta él y pasaba su mano por su cuello, de esa manera ambos lograron entrar a la casa, la rubia lo recosto sobre el sofá mientras él se acomodaba, la escucho decir unas cuantas cosas pero no entendio absolutamente nada, ella coloco una manta sobre su cuerpo para darse la vuelta pero la detuvo por la mano fuertemente - Tenía miedo de que ella llorara por mi culpa por eso la he lastimado - solto su mano y sintio demasiado sueño.

Había lastimado a Hinata, no le importaba o al menos deseaba creer eso, no le importaba nada tan solo quería dejar de sentir ese vacío en el pecho, Ino no lo llenaba y la Hyuuga si, por eso había hecho lo que había hecho, solo quería que mañana no recordara nada y la borrachera que tendría ayudaría en eso.

* * *

Las piernas le temblaban demasiado, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras sus manos temblaban, su bata yacía en el suelo además de que su pijama la cual consistía en un vestido estaba rasgada, era imposible no sentir miedo pero al mismo tiempo sentía paz, una paz que no tenía la mínima idea de donde venía.

_Sasuke había llegado en la madrugada donde ella dormitaba, había entrado a su habitación, ni siquiera fue necesario alertarse reconocería su olor donde fuera._

_Él se acerco donde ella y la jalo de la mano para estamparla en la pared, la beso furiosamente mientras sus manos apartaban su bata, ella lo amaba por eso se dejo hacer, sin embargo, él extrajo un kunai y rasgo su vestido provocandole un corte en el costado derecho, al momento de gritar levemente lo observo apartarse, no deseaba que él se fuera, si él la necesitaba ella le daría lo necesario, pero en vez de eso él tan solo se acerco para besarla de nueva cuenta y colocar su mano en su mejilla._

_- ¿Porqué dejas que haga esto Hyuuga? - pregunto y sorprendentemente no hipo o tartamudeo debido a su borrachera - P-Porque t-te q-quiero -_ _declaro ella con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas, él se acerco y recargo su mejilla sobre la de ella, olía demasiado a whisky, ignoraba porque había estado bebiendo pero no preguntaría, no deseaba incomodarlo, no a él - Querer es relativo, yo no te quiero pero estoy haciendo esto por que Yamanaka no me quiere - declaro como si nada._

_- P-Puedes o-olvidar a I-Ino-san, y-yo p-puedo a-ayudarte - declaro ella y él solto una carcajada que le erizo toda la piel - Si sigues siendo tan bondadosa Hyuuga cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ti, solo quiero que estes enterada de que no siento nada por ti, absolutamente nada por ti pero si tú dejas que venga y haga esto, estare muy agradecido contigo, técnicamente serías mi pe... - no termino de hablar cuando ella lo abofeteo, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir._

_- V-Vete - dijo ella sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía y él se acerco peligrosamente para sonreir ladinamente - Creí que me querías ya veo que no, hagamos algo yo no te buscare de nueva cuenta y tú haras lo mismo porque yo odio a las niñas, solo quiero a mujeres y a ti te falta demasiado - dicho esto desaparecio dejandola sola en su miseria, las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, sentía un vacío en el pecho, él la había despreciado. _

No tenía idea de porque pero sentía demasiada paz porque de alguna manera sabía que él había hecho todo eso para que se alejara pero no lo haría, lo amaba demasiado y deseaba estar a su lado, no importaba si no la amaba con su esfuerzo lograría que él sintiera algo por ella.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana, abrio poco a poco los ojos y observo al rubio a su lado, tomo un kunai y lo coloco en su cuello, sería demasiado hermoso si él muriera de una vez por todas, sin embargo, deseaba hacerlo sufrir - Tengo algo que decirte - le dijo cuando lo vio removerse, él abrio los ojos y le dio a entender que la escuchaba - Estoy embarazada - Naruto salto de felicidad mientras la abrazaba y besaba en repetidas ocasiones.

- ¡¿Es en serio?! - la pelirrosa asintió y él la beso de nueva cuenta para besar su vientre - Te amo tanto Sakura - sonrió un poco para observar que él se levantaba con cuidado mientras caminaba al baño, toco su vientre, sentía pena por el engendro que cargaba porque no nacería, ese bebé que esperaba iba a morir antes de nacer, ese sería el primer paso para hacerlo sufrir, deseaba verlo sangrar y vaya que lo haría incluso si ella corría el riesgo de morir.

Se levanto para caminar con dirección a la ducha, se bañaría con él, solo en esta ocasión ella tomaría la iniciativa porque de esa manera esa sonrisa en el rostro del rubio estaría un poco más hasta dentro de una semana donde el engendro moriría pues ella deseaba comparar ambos momentos para sonreir, el sufrimiento de él para ella era la gloria.

* * *

El águila se poso en su antebrazo y quito con cuidado el mensaje, sonrió al saber la respuesta del Kazekage - ¿Porqué sonríes? - pregunto Sasuke entrando a la cocina - Porque tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo Uchiha, por cierto donde llegues de nueva cuenta borracho yo misma me asegurare de golpearte con la sartén - señalo ella y él tan solo camino a la mesa para comenzar a desayunar, la rubia sintio una pizca de curiosidad sobre lo que había dicho durante la noche.

Lo observo quiza no se acordaba de nada o no deseaba hacerlo, suspiro para servirse su desayuno y tomar asiento junto a él cuando por la ventana entro una águila que identifico de inmediato como la del Hokage, sin embargo, esta se poso en la mano de Sasuke, lo escucho gruñir para escribir algo a grandes prisas y continuar con su desayuno - ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto mientras bebía un poco de leche - Han cancelado mi misión, Hinata se encuentra mal - sin querer Ino solto una suave risilla.

- ¿Tiene algo de gracioso? - pregunto el azabache mirando fijamente a la rubia que movio la mano en señal de negación - ¿Desde cuándo la llamas Hinata? - disfruto de que casi Sasuke se atragantara con la comida, había dado en el clavo y no había sido en absoluto difícil, sonrió aún más al escuchar - Me has arruinado el desayuno - lo observo marcharse y sonrió, sin embargo, se levanto, tenía que estar presentable para su futuro esposo.

* * *

- ¿Cómo vas con Ino? - pregunto el rubio observando a Gaara frente a él, su amigo pelirrojo parecía feliz, no era muy común pero sabía que la rubia tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir así y se alegraba por su compañero - Tengo una cita con ella en una hora - contesto el pelirrojo mientras soltaba un halcón con dirección a Suna - Me alegro - le contesto a su amigo aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo porque de alguna manera no quería ver a su amigo con la chica que despertaba sentimientos en su persona.

- Felicidades por el embarazo - sonrió un poco al escuchar a su amigo que miraba por la ventana - Gracias - le contesto pasando varios pergaminos que ambos tenían que firmar - Quiero pedirte algo - levanto la vista de los pergaminos para observar a su amigo que lo observaba fijamente - Dejala ir, ella es mía, tú estas con Sakura, le haces daño - sonrió un poco y suspiro - Yo no tengo nada con Ino si quieres que me olvide da tu mejor esfuerzo, deberías irte ya es tarde - el pelirrojo desaparecio entre su arena.

Sentía algo por Ino, no tenía idea de que era pero era algo distinto a lo que sentía por Sakura, lo asustaba demasiado porque jamás lo había experimentado, tomo su capa, sin embargo, no podía ir a espiarlos, era el Hokage, su deber era comportarse, lo mejor era que las cosas transcurrieran solas, él no iva a interferir, si su destino era estar juntos así sería y sino pues estaba Sakura, quiza era conformitas pero estaba bien.

* * *

Ato su cabello en un moño que dejaba caer varios mechones por su rostro mientras se colocaba una blusa strapless de color azul cielo y un pequeño short blanco además de ajustar sus sandalias, estaba lista para su cita, daría su mejor esfuerzo - ¿Quieres qué no te deje ir Yamanaka? - dio un leve respingo al escuchar a Sasuke a su lado - Me marcho - camino a la salida de su habitación cuando él la atrajo hacía si mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¿Q-Qué haces? - pregunto ella visiblemente nerviosa por el acercamiento del azabache - No vayas - abrio los ojos asombrada por esa declaración cuando sintio una leve brisa y no vio el piso bajo sus pies - Apartate de ella - reconocio la voz de Gaara de inmediato mientras Sasuke se sujetaba de la pared con su chakra - No te pertenece - contesto este mientras ella se mareaba un poco - Te dije que te apartaras - el pelirrojo mando su arena y ella grito.

Ambos se detuvieron y el azabache la dejo sobre el suelo mientras veían la sangre que corría por su brazo - ¡Ino! - gritaron ambos al mismo instante, sintio la arena de Gaara sobre si para desaparecer de la habitación, cayo al suelo y observo el hospital, de inmediato varias enfermeras la ayudaron, era una herida superficial, nada de que preocuparse pero extrañamente el semblante del pelirrojo le decía que él se sentía culpable.

Su cita se había ido al retrete, sin embargo, no permitiría que se fuera del todo, daría su mejor esfuerzo para llevarse bien con Gaara además quería conocerlo, era lo que en verdad deseaba.

* * *

_- Deberías de tener cuidado con Sakura - _dio un leve respingo al escuchar a Kurama pues este había estado demasiado tranquilo desde hace varias semanas, al parecer sonaba preocupado pero era imposible que de Sakura si ella no mataba ni una mosca _-_ ¿Porqué debería de tener cuidado de ella? Es mi futura esposa Kurama - señalo mientras tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta escuchando la suave risa de la bestia que aún residía en su interior.

_- Aprende a desconfiar de quien amas porque existe la traición... ten cuidado... Ino es más valiosa - _dicho esto su voz dejo de sonar y él tan solo se revolvio el cabello, Kurama siempre lograba ponerlo de los nervios además no tenía ningun derecho a decir que Ino era más valiosa que Sakura, si la pelirrosa le iba a dar un hijo ¡su primer heredero!, en cambio la rubia, bueno ella era la futura esposa del Kazekage, de uno de sus mejores amigos, no debía de meterse en esos asuntos.

La puerta se abrio y observo a Sakura que traía una canasta, al parecer le había preparado el almuerzo, era imposible que ella pudiera hacerle algún daño... era imposible.

* * *

- Me alegro que estes bien - Ino miro a Gaara que estaba observando por la ventana, sonrió un poco para levantarse pero se mareo levemente y cayo al suelo, él de inmediato corrio a ayudarla - No deberías de hacer eso - comento él ayudandola a levantarse pero ella lo detuvo con la mano para sentarse comodamente en el suelo y hacerle una señal de que se recostara sobre sus piernas, sonrió levemente al ver el sonrojo en el Kazekage, Gaara era demasiado vergonzoso.

- ¿Tiene miedo Kazekage-sama? - pregunto la rubia con un deje de burla y él tan solo dejo a un lado su bolsa de arena, esta vez no llevaba su _tinaja _cosa rara en él, el pelirrojo se acomodo en sus piernas mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, ella quería dar su mejor esfuerzo por eso estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo además el pelirrojo no debía de sentirse culpable por su herida, simplemente sucedio además no era nada grave.

- ¿Cómo voy a estar contigo si solo te lastimo? - sonrió enternecida al escuchar eso para colocar sus manos en el mentón de él y lograr que la viera a la cara, sin dudarlo se acerco un poco y beso sus labios, fue un roce, aún no habían sentimientos de por medio pero se esforzaría por crearlos, Naruto se casaría y estaba bien, quería aferrarse a la idea de que Gaara la ayudaría a olvidar a Naruto, lo haría, definitivamente lo haría.

El pelirrojo abrio los ojos asombrado ante el beso mientras la rubia se sonrojaba de inmediato y lo apartaba provocando que su cabeza se estrellara contra el piso - ¡L-Lo siento! - se disculpo ella mientras sentía que sus pómulos estaban ardiendo, no debía de hacer eso, sin embargo, quería hacerlo, eso era lo extraño, hace apenas unos momentos pensaba que estaba bien y después de besarlo se comportaba como una niña avergonzada.

Gaara se acerco y la abrazo, la atrajo con fuerza, no quería que se apartara de su lado, deseaba que siempre estuviera a su lado, haría que olvidara a Naruto costara lo que costara, se aferro con fuerza a ella porque no permitiría que se fuera, la amaba demasiado como para dejar que se fuera.

* * *

Cerro la puerta después de ver que ella lo besaba y él la abrazaba, ya había tenido suficiente, era mejor así, él sería feliz con Sakura después de todo estaba embarazada, comenzo con su camino a la salida del hospital, tenía deberes que atender cuando antes de lo contrario se acumularían y era necesario terminarlos lo más pronto posible porque quería dedicarse a Sakura y a su primer bebé, no importaba si Kurama no estaba de acuerdo con ello, él la amaba.

- N-Naruto-kun - sonrió al ver a Hinata frente a él, se veía hermosa con las mejillas sonrosadas, sin embargo, él ya tenía a su ángel no necesitaba dos - Buen día Hinata - la saludo y ella se sonrojo, era demasiado tierna - ¿V-Vienes a v-ver a a-alguien? - pregunto ella y él nego con la cabeza - Sakura esta embarazada así que vine por unos análisis - la Hyuuga le sonrió - ¿I-Ino-san? - se tenso al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, deseo que eso no estuviera pasando pero al parecer si estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Hinata-chan! - la rubia corrio a abrazarla mientras Gaara caminba hasta donde su amigo que seguía tenso - ¿Quién diría que el Hokage tenía miedo de una rubia? - miro al pelirrojo y le sonrió - Debo irme - se despidio de todos para desaparecer, no podía ver la expresión de la rubia, no podía continuar lastimandola, no deseaba eso, ni siquiera sabía porque pero no deseaba ver a Ino triste por su culpa.

* * *

- Hyuuga - se tenso al escuchar su apellido de los labios del Uchiha que venía hacía ella - U-Uchiha-san - saludo ella con una reverencia mientras él la jalaba de la mano para desaparecer, no grito, su pecho se sentía demasiado calientito, abrio los ojos y observo el campo de entrenamiento - Solo dire esto una vez así que escucha - ella lo miro y él miro hacía la derecha - Te quiero lejos de Yamanaka - abrio los ojos asombrada por esas palabras.

Eran amigas no otra cosa, además ella lo amaba - ¿P-Porqué? - pregunto mientras apretaba las manos - Por que no quiero que estes cerca de ella, no quiero que le des la idea de que me amas porque no quiero que ella se aleje de mi, si te veo cerca de ella yo mismo me encargare de matarte - dicho esto desaparecio mientras ella caía al suelo de rodillas y dejaba que las lágrimas salieran, odiaba a Ino, estaba mal pero la odiaba, la aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas por apartarla de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, lo peor era que ella no estaba haciendo nada sino el azabache era quien estaba haciendo todo pero aún así odiaba a la rubia.

* * *

La observo desde lejos, había tomado la decisión correcta, Hyuuga estaría alejada de Ino y lo odiaría más, eso era lo mejor, desde que era niño siempre alejaba a las personas que deseaban estar cerca de él bueno ahora que era mayor lo haría de nuevo, no había problema con ello, Hyuuga estaba mejor alejada de él, después de todo Kakashi tenía razón, las personas que estaban a su lado siempre sufrían y no deseaba ver sufrir a la ojilavanda por su culpa.

Recordaba lo que había hecho durante la noche, era la primer mujer que se atrevía a golpearlo abiertamente cuando por lo general deseaban estar en sus brazos, era como su madre y él deseaba mantener su pureza, así las cosas estaban mejor, y lo peor del caso es que no lo había hecho por Ino o por ella, lo había hecho por él... porque el grandioso Uchiha Sasuke tenía miedo de enamorarse, no amaba a Ino, simplemente le pertenecía más no era amor.

Él sabía que lo que Hinata despertaba en su persona era amor y tenía miedo por eso la había alejado... así las cosas estaban mejor.

* * *

Caminaban en silencio, ella mantenía la mirada baja mientras él miraba hacía el frente - ¿Tanto te a afectado? - pregunto el pelirrojo y ella lo detuvo por la mano - Es feliz así que yo dare mi mejor esfuerzo y buscare mi felicidad - aseguro ella y él instintivamente se acerco para besarla suavemente en los labios, se había vuelto adicto a sus labios, la amaba y no dejaría que ella se fuera, era suya y eso lo tenía que saber.

Junto su frente con la de ella y le sonrió levemente - Nos iremos en dos semanas ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto? - pregunto porque aunque no quería admitirlo no deseaba que la rubia se arrepintiera después - Estoy segura - contesto ella y sonrió para tomarla de la mano y continuar con su camino, lo primero que haría era alejarla del Uchiha, sin embargo, prefirio no hacerlo, se iría con él a Suna así que esperaría hasta ese momento.

- ¿Quieres marcharte antes? - pregunto el pelirrojo y ella nego con la cabeza, deseaba estar un poco más, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente quería estar un poco más con él, solo quería estar un poco más con Naruto... solo un poco más.

* * *

Cerro la puerta de su habitación y camino hasta la cama para disponerse a dormir, Sasuke no había llegado, suponía que estaba con una de sus tantas conquistas porque bien que sabía sobre eso, quiza estaba en el bar, bueno era su problema porque ella tenía sus propios problemas, se cubrio con las sábanas cuando se escucho una explosión, de inmediato se levanto y corrio a la ventana... se quedo helada y sintio que las piernas le fallaban.

La mansión Hokage estaba destruida, había demasiado humo, se impulso para salir por la ventana y hacer varios sellos, al instante aparecio frente a la mansión - ¡Equipo de búsqueda! ¡De inmediato busquen al Hokage-sama y a Sakura-san! - grito Shikamaru, ella corrio pero fue detenida por alguien, volteo y observo a Sasuke - No puedes entrar pero te prometo que lo traere con vida - beso su frente y lo vio hacer varios sellos para que el Susanoo saliera.

Camino de nueva cuenta pero esta vez fue detenida por Gaara quien nego con la cabeza - Es Naruto - sintio que las lágrimas querían salir, si algo le pasaba ella moriría, no deseaba que nada malo le pasara, era su vida, si él no estaba moriría, lo amaba demasiado como para vivir sin él, no quería vivir si él se marchaba.

* * *

- Te amo más que a mi vida - le dijo a la pelirrosa que entraba por su puerta con una bandeja - Yo no te amo - declaro ella y él fruncio el ceño... todo fue muy rápido Sakura se lanzo sobre él con un kunai, Kurama de inmediato le dio chakra, sin embargo, la pelirrosa hizo varios sellos mientras él hacía lo mismo, sus ataques se estrellaron, viento contra agua, escucho una explosión y busco a Sakura... la espada se había clavado en su pecho, escupio sangre.

Cayo al piso de rodillas buscando algo de aire, su vista se nublo - Quiero que vayas al infierno porque tú me llevaste al infierno cuando apartaste a Sasuke-kun de mi lado así que muere - levanto la espada de nueva cuenta... la mano de Kurama traspaso su corazón _- Lo bueno Sakura es que yo sigo vivo... ve al infierno - _la pelirrosa cayo al suelo, su cuerpo estaba inerte y bañado en sangre, Naruto podía decir que existía la justicia, solo esperaba seguir con vida.

Escucho voces a su alrededor y en cuestión de segundos todo fue negro - _La próxima vez deberías de hacerme caso - _sonrió internamente al escuchar el reclamo de Kurama, no penso en su heredero solo penso en aquella rubia que le estaba enseñando sobre el amor sin darse cuenta.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Vida

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Vida  
**

El equipo de búsqueda salio con Sakura entre sus brazos y con el Hokage igual, ambos estaban demasiado heridos - ¡Naruto! - de inmediato corrio y el pelirrojo la observo, estaba harto de que se preocupara más por su amigo pero la entendía así que no había tanto problema, después de todo lo olvidaría a su lado, Sasuke deposito el cuerpo del Hokage mientras varios ninjas lo rodeaban - Sakura esta muerta - comento Sai con una expresión neutra, todos miraron a la pelirrosa.

No sabían que había pasado pero después lo sabrían, la rubia se inco al lado del cuerpo del rubio y sintio miedo, sus signos vitales estaban demasiado mal, ni siquiera sentía los latidos de su corazón - ¡Equipo médico! - los médicos se acercaron para tratar de restaurar sus órganos vitales pero varios minutos después negaorn con la cabeza, eso decía que él moriría, sintió pánico así que los aparto bruscamente para juntar su chakra cuando sintio que alguien la detenía fuertemente por la mano.

Gaara la observo negando con la cabeza, estaba loca si creía que iba a permtir que hiciera esa técnica, antes moriría - Tengo que... - el pelirrojo apreto más su agarre - Ni se te ocurra - ambos voltearon al ver que el rubio escupía sangre, la vida se le iba y ella no estaba haciendo nada - ¡Ino! - grito Shikamaru tratando de que se apartara del cuerpo del Hokage - Shika puedo hacer que viva - su amigo nego con la cabeza, la prioridad era el Hokage pero sabía que a este no le gustaría que alguien se sacrificara por su bienestar.

- ¡Es mi deber como médico! - grito a punto de un colapso, necesitaba que él viviera, tenía que vivir, si él no vivía ella no continuaría viviendo - Más te vale que vivas - miro a Gaara y asintió con la cabeza aunque sabía que no podría cumplir esa promesa porque estaba demasiado herido y tendría que darle toda su energía vital, coloco sus manos en el corazón de este ahí había atravesado la espada, suspiro porque tenía que admitir que tenía miedo, le tenía miedo a la muerte pero por él lo haría.

- Kishō Tensei (Resurrección usando la vida propia) - de sus manos salio el chakra azul, la vida se le iba pero sentía como su vida regresaba, quería que él viviera aunque eso significaría que ella moriría.

* * *

El rubio abrio poco a poco los ojos para observar el techo blanco, sentía un sabor métalico en la boca - ¡Hokage-sama aún no puede levantarse! - alzo la vista para ver a una enfermera que entraba corriendo a donde él se encontraba - Al fin despiertas - viro la vista para observar a Sasuke quien tenía ojeras lo más seguro es que hubiera estado velando por él, sonrió ante ese pensamiento - ¿Estabas preocupado por mi? - pregunto con una sonrisa ladina pero su amigo tan solo tenía una expresión neutra.

- No digas tonterías - le contesto su amigo para observar por la ventana - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? - pregunto tanteando el terreno porque no deseaba que culparan a Sakura por el hecho de que casi muere - Dos semanas, el consejo te ha dado dos meses más para que consigas esposa e Ino se ha marchado con el Kazekage hace dos días, ella te devolvio la vida pero estaba demasiado débil así que le di un poco de mi chakra con una ténica prohibida para que no te cuenten las cosas con sus versiones - su amigo estaba hablando demasiado rápido.

- ¿Qué? - de verdad que su cerebro no procesaba nada, lo único que sabía es que Ino se había marchado, que ella le había devuelto la vida, que casi moriía y todo por él - ¿Esta bien? - pregunto con un nudo en la garganta y su amigo asintió con la cabeza - Si, se ha ido con Gaara - su amigo en verdad que se veía mal con la noticia - ¿Por eso estas así? - el Uchiha lo miro y nego con la cabeza - Mi problema tiene los ojos de la luna - fruncio el ceño y cuando iba a preguntar se abrio la puerta.

Observo a Shikamaru que lo goleo con el puño en la cabeza - La próxima vez haz caso de Kurama-sama - al parecer ya habían visto en sus recuerdos, odiaba eso pero después de todo era su trabajo - Lo hare - le contesto con una leve sonrisa - La alianza ya esta completa, Ino esta bien, ha llegado una carta de Suna, Gaara le ha dado de su chakra a través de una técnica, esta estable - asintió con una leve sonrisa para tratar de levantarse pero aún sentía su cuerpo entumecido.

* * *

La rubia abrio los ojos con un poco de sueño - Me alegra que hayas despertado - se levanto con cuidado observando a Temari quien le sonreía con ternura - G-Gracias - su garganta se sentía seca así que tomo entre sus manos el vaso de agua que la rubia le extendía - Llevas dormida una semana, mi hermano te ha dado de su chakra, estaras mejor - aseguro la hermana de su futuro esposo, la rubia tan solo asintió para tratar de levantarse pero no lo logro y fue sujetada por la que a partir de hoy sería su hermana.

- No debes levantarte, tu cuerpo aún no esta del todo recuperado - señalo Temari y ella asintió para recostarse de nueva cuenta, le dolía demasiado la cabeza además tenía demasiado apetito, Temari le extendio una charola con la comida y la rubia la tomo con sumo cuidado para comenzar a comer.

* * *

_- ¡La hemorragia no para! - grito tratando de que su corazón bombeara sangre, primero tenía que preocuparse por su corazón de lo contrario sería inútil la técnica con la que salvaron a Gaara, se concentro con todo para sanar su corazón - Ino - la llamo Sasuke pero ella no lo miro, tenía que salvarlo, era lo único que importaba - ¡Maldita sea! - grito furiosa para darse prisa, no podía dejar que él muriera.  
_

_Gaara la observaba con rostro impasible, estaba calmado o al menos deseaba aparantarlo, no deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que le dolía ver como Ino se estaba desesperando por tan solo salvarle la vida a su amigo Naruto, observo al Uchiha cuidando de que dejara de mirar a la rubia pero se dio cuenta de que no la veía a ella sino a alguien más, sin embargo, no se fijo en quien tan solo se quedo mirando a Ino que ya estaba haciendo la técnica de resucitación, solo esperaba que ella no muriera._

* * *

- Kazekage-sama - observo a Yukata, la amiga de Matsuri quien había sido su alumna hace bastante tiempo, la chica se veía un poco cohibida por su presencia, no era para menos estaba tan concentrado que su mirada se había afilado - ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto a la chia quien nego de inmediato para extenderle unos pergaminos - Son de Konoha - los tomo entre sus manos observando que la chica no se marchaba, no le molestaba su presencia porque no era como las demás.

La observo queriendo preguntar algo pero al parecer no se atrevía - ¿Deseas algo más? - pregunto y ella asintió mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio - La aldea esta un poco preocupada por Ino-san ya que ella sera su esposa, desean saber su estado - se levanto de su asiento para caminar a la ventana, observo a los niños corriendo con armas de juguetes, las madres los miraban enternecidas - Esta estable, le he dado de mi chakra - la chica dio un paso con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Kazekage-sama! - la miro con una ceja levantada, era bien sabido que el pelirrojo podía dar de su chakra a tan solo dos personas y de alguna manera formarían una conexión esas dos personas, en este caso Ino y él, además de que al crear esa conexión ambos eran empáticos, la chica en verdad que se veía alarmada - Esta bien - contesto este señalando la puerta, deseaba estar solo, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera, sabía que Ino estaba sufriendo y le estaba molestando el verla o mejor dicho sentirla así.

* * *

- Hinata-san - la ojilavanda se detuvo observando a Sai que la miraba con una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas - ¿S-Si? - él le sonrió para acercarse, llevo su mano a su mejilla pero justo cuando la iba a tocar sintio una mano que se cerro sobre la de Sai, volteo la vista y se encontro con Sasuke que miraba furioso al pelinegro - Sasuke-san - lo saludo este, el azabache jalo a la ojilavanda para colocar una mano en su cintura - Nos vamos - dicho esto desaparecio, Sai tan solo sonrió aún más.

- ¿Sai-san? - dio media vuelta encontrandose con una anbu en entrenamiento, de nombre Misaki, esta era de cabello rubio y profundos ojos verdes, era un año menor que él - ¿Si? - pregunto y la chica tan solo le sonrió levemente para tomarlo de la mano - ¡Lo invito a comer! - antes de decir algo ella lo tomo de la mano para comenzar con su camino, el pelinegro tan solo suspiro, era imposible negarle algo a esa chica, de alguna manera le recordo a Sakura, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien el infierno.

- Misaki - llamo a la rubia que se detuvo, sin previo aviso se acerco y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, una vez se separo observo que la chica estaba sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos - Leí en un libro que cuando alguien besa a otra persona es porque gusta de ella y si la persona involucrado corresponde es porque también gusta de la persona que le esta dando el beso - la rubia tan solo dio dos pasos hacía atrás mientras tocaba sus labios, él avanzo para tomarla de la mano y continuar con su camino, definitivamente el libro no se había equivocado.

* * *

- _¡Ino! - grito Sasuke tratando de separarla pero ella creo un campo protector para que nadie entrara y continuara con la técnica - ¡Maldita sea Ino! - grito Shikamaru pero era imposible tratar de avanzar de ahí, ambos chicos se apartaron cuando sintieron la arena del Kazekage quien de inmediato traspaso esa barrera para sujetar con un poco de arena a la rubia que se veía pálida y casi sin vida, el Hokage comenzo a toser, señal de que aún se encontraba con vida._

_- ¡Ino! - gritaron sus amigos pero el pelirrojo tan solo la envolvio con su arena para comenzar a saltar por los árboles seguido de Sasuke quien estaba juntando chakra en sus manos, ninguno de los dos permitiría que ella muriera._

* * *

- ¿Has visto suficiente? - pregunto Sasuke mientras los recuerdos se disipaban, Naruto lo miro observando que Kurama se disipaba - Ella estaba preocupada por mi - su amigo asintió y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el azabache tenía una pizca de irritación en la mirada - ¿Te han hecho enojar? - pregunto caminando con dirección a su asiento, el azabache lo miro con furia para desviar la mirada, sin duda alguna su amigo estaba cabreado y más que eso se le hacía gracioso el ver como alguien era capaz de hacer enojar a Uchiha Sasuke.

- Me han dicho egoísta y caprichoso pera da lo mismo, el consejo quiere verte - asintió para levantarse y salir de su oficina seguido de su amigo que se colocaba la máscara de anbu, imperceptiblemente sonrió porque le agradecía a Ino el haber salvado su vida y más que eso esperaba que ella fuera feliz con Gaara porque después de todo ya no estaba a su lado.

* * *

Caminaba por la casa del Kazekage, Temari le había dicho que tanto Kankuro como ella no vivían allí pues esa era la mansión del Kazekage, observo las habitaciones, eran extensas y amueblas con una decoracción reservada, observo una en especial que parecía ser la habitación del pelirrojo, se adentro en ella con pasos calmados pues su cuerpo a penas se estaba acostumbrando al chakra de Gaara, observo la estancia estaba decorada con colores rojos y cafés.

Su vista se poso en una pequeña libreta que residía sobre la mesa de centro, con pasos calmados se acerco a esta y ladeo la cabeza tratando de sentir si alguien estaba en la casa pero al parecer estaba solamente ella, cuando la iba a tomar una brisa entro por la ventana, mejor dicha arena, se cubrio los ojos y observo frente a ella al Kazekage quien con un movimiento rápido tomo la libreta entre sus manos - Cuando eres huésped debes respetar las cosas de los demás - se tenso levemente por el tono de voz del pelirrojo.

- L-Lo siento - se disculpo la rubia quien se llevo las manos a la cabeza al sentir un dolor aguado, de inmediato fue sostenida por el pelirrojo para acomodarla sobre el piso, Ino aún no estaba bien, el haber gastado demasiado chakra le había afectado, ella no tenía la misma capacidad que los Kages de regeneración y por eso estaba preocupado por el desarrollo de su chakra y al mismo tiempo el chakra que él le había dado.

* * *

Sonrió internamente mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea más aún al recordar el rostro de Uchiha quien estaba sin palabras ante lo que ella le había dicho "_C-Con todo r-respeto Uchiha-san es un c-caprichoso y e-egoísta" _le había dicho la ojilavanda al escuchar de los labios de él que la quería lejos de Sai y no solo eso le había prohibido hablar con otros hombres, ella penso que era el nuevo capricho del azabache pero se equivoco cuando simplemente la miro con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

Aunque no olvidaba esa mirada incrédula cuando le había dicho lo anterior, le había gustado verlo molesto aunque aparetaba no estarlo, alzo la vista al observar a Sai con una chica rubia de ojos verdes, ella estaba sonrojada mientras que él tan solo sonreía, sin embargo, esa sonrisa era natural, al parecer esa chica era alguien especial para el pelinegro - Hyuuga - se tenso al escuchar su nombre de los labios del Uchiha, con aires de miedo ladeo la cabeza y lo observo con la mirada impasible que siempre lo caracterizaba.

- ¿S-Si? - por unos momentos penso que él le reclamaría pero tan solo se acerco a paso calmado donde ella - El consejo quiere verte al igual que el Hokage y tu padre - abrio los ojos asombrada mientras el azabache la tomaba de la cintura para desaparecer con ella, no le dio tiempo a reclamar cuando se vio frente a todos esos adultos que la analizaban, la mirada de su padre mostraba satisfacción, la de los ancianos aceptación y la del Hokage nerviosismo, avanzo cuando el anciano se lo indico.

- Hyuuga Hinata has sido elegida para contraer matrimonio con el Hokage, no es necesaria tu respuesta tu padre ha decidido por ti, se casaran en dos meses - dicho esto el anciano ayudando a la anciana se levantaron para caminar con dirección a la salida, ella miro a su padre que se levanto para caminar hasta ella y posar su mano en su hombro - Me alegro por ti hija mía - dicho esto salio por la puerta, tan solo quedaron Sasuke, Naruto y ella, no podía decir nada, de su boca no salía nada, estaba en blanco.

- Hinata - el rubio se levanto para caminar donde ella pero instintivamente retrocedio, ladeo la cabeza y observo al Uchiha como si nada y eso le dolio - N-No - fue lo que dijo tratando de huir pero se interpuso el azabache - El Hokage-sama te he esta hablando - abrio los ojos, le dolía que aceptara eso cuando daba leves muestras de gustar de ella - Perdón por esto Hinata pero es necesario - escucho de los labios del rubio, miro a los ojos del azabache, como siempre denotaban tristeza y demasiado dolor.

No encontro ninguna señal de molestia por la decisión, trago duro y apreto los puños, si él no le daba importancia ella tampoco lo haría, miro al rubio con determinación en sus miradas - Acepto - el rubio suspiro aliviado mientras el azabache permanecía impasible, estaba odiando a Sasuke en ese momento por ser como era, por no demostrar sus emociones, lo estaba odiando por todo.

* * *

Miro por la ventana con aire de cansancio para caminar a la cocina, tomo entre sus manos varios utensilios y algunos condimentos para hacer la comida - No es necesario que cocines - ladeo la cabeza al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo, era demasiado parecido a Sasuke aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría - Sere tu esposa en poco tiempo - aseguro ella comenzando a preparar la comida ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo quien tomo asiento en la mesa esperando que ella sirviera la comida.

- ¿Por qué estabas en mi habitación? - se tenso levemente al escuchar esa pregunta - Siento haberte molestado, solo tenía curiosidad - Gaara suspiro de nueva cuenta para aspirar el aroma de la comida de ella, se sentía delicioso - Siento haberte reprendido - la rubia rió suavemente para negar con la cabeza, escucho los pasos del pelirrojo quien se coloco a su lado y tomo entre sus manos la harina para preparar la comida, la abrio y la deposito a su lado mientras tomaba algunos ingredientes más.

- ¿Cocinas? - le pregunto ella y él asintió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, la rubia tomo la harina para vertirla pero no se fijo que estaba derrmando y estornudo cortesía de esta para retroceder y tropezar con sus propios pies provocando que la bolsa de harina se rompiera y se esparciera como una gran humareda por lo que ambos terminaron cubiertos de harina, ella se encontraba en el piso bañada de harina mientras que él se encontraba de pie igualmente cubierto de harina y con una expresión de seriedad.

Ino al verlo comenzo a reir provocando que él hiciera lo mismo, simplemente era imposible no reirse al lado de ella.

* * *

Salio de la mansión Hokage con la mirada impasible, tenía que escribirle a la rubia cuanto antes, no es que quisiera saber de ella, de alguna manera el tenerla lejos le estaba haciendo bien porque se sentía tranquilo, no tenía esa necesidad de estar cuidandola.

Cerro la puerta de su departamento y escribio a grandes prisas para mandar una águila, se dejo caer sobre el piso de su habitación y se llevo las manos al cabello revolviendolo un poco, estaba nervioso y eso era demasiado raro, él jamás se comportaba así, es decir, jamás había tenido una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para comportarse de esa manera pero es que sencillamente el que ella aceptara ese compromiso le había dolido, no podía meterse de lo contrario estaría muerto.

Al escuchar la afirmación de los labios de ella había sentido que la vida se le iba, el gran Uchiha Sasuke tenía miedo de que Hyuuga Hinata se enamorara de su amigo, el gran Sasuke tenía miedo de que su vida se fuera porque Hinata era su vida.

* * *

La rubia salio de la regadera para secarse el cabello, se coloco la pijama y cuando escucho un leve grito salio corriendo observando al Kazekage en el suelo con varios libros sobre de si, con paso calmado camino a donde él quien se llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca al parecer se había cortado con un libro - ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto ella colocandose en cuclillas a su lado - Si - contesto este mientras miraba su dedo, salía poca sangre pero al parecer este le tenía miedo por la mirada que tenía.

- ¿No te gusta la sangre? - él la miro y desvío la mirada, la rubia sonrió enternecida para correr a su habitación y traer consigo un pequeño kit de emergencia, tomo el dedo del pelinegro y rocío un líquido, él se mordio el labio porque ese líquido ardía, lo siguiente que hizo fue vendar su herida para soltar su mano - Gracias - le dijo este y ella sonrió para observar un libro que se había caído - ¿Vida? - leyo el título en alto llamando la atención del pelirrojo que poso la vista en un libro pequeño.

- Es mi favorito - comento este y la rubia estiro la mano para tomarlo entre sus manos - ¿De qué trata? - pregunto ella tocando la cubierta del libro, era delgada y fina - Habla sobre la vida, me fascina porque te dice que es la vida desde un punto distinto - la rubia lo miro con el ceño fruncido pues no había entendido nada - ¿Un punto distinto? - el pelirrojo se sento correctamente en el piso mientras ella hacía lo mismo y la miro parecía una niña pequeña esperando la lección del maestro.

- Mucha gente piensa que la vida no es fácil, que es tan solo vivirla y disfrutarla, que debes perseguir tus sueños y esas cosas - Ino iba a replicar pero la silencio con una seña - La vida no es solo eso, mucha gente se guía por los amuletos pero no debe ser así, la vida es tan solo un regalo, algo que no nos pertenece, algo que poca gente atesora pues depende del mundo en el que vive pero no es así, la vida es solo respirar, disfrutar acaso - Ino lo miro pues no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella.

- Te contradices porque dices que la vida es un regalo y que no nos pertenece practicamente estas diciendo que si debemos disfrutar aunque sea un poco porque en cualquier momento se puede terminar - arremetio ella y él la miro con una pizca de enojo - Para mi la vida es solo respirar, hacer lo que se nos dice, no contradecir a Dios, eso es la vida, una rutina y un destino, algún día moriremos y nuestros recuerdos no importaran - Ino se levanto y lo miro con un poco de furia.

- Pues yo pienso que al final, lo que importa no son los años de vida, sino la vida de los años, es decir, cada año es diferente, vívelo y ya, aprecia cada día sin importarte nada más que solo tú, algún día crearemos una nueva vida estos seran nuestros hijos y ellos haran lo mismo con los años, puedes pensar que es un ciclo pero no es así, es un regalo que debemos apreciar porque conocemos a personas buenas, a personas que apreciaremos aún después de muertos, aprecia la vida Gaara - dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

El pelirrojo tomo entre sus manos el libro que ella le extendía para besar su frente - Buenas noches - le dijo ella comenzando con el camino a su habitación, sonrió levemente, desde hoy apreciaría la vida de una manera diferente, la viviría quiza no con Ino porque entendía sus sentimientos pero se esforzaría porque ambos fueran felices... viviría la vida para que antes de muerto no se arrepintiera por como había vivido sus días porque tal y como había dicho Ino hay que apreciar la vida.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Hogar

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Hogar  
**

Se levanto con calma de la cama pero de inmediato cayo al suelo aparatosamente, sus piernas no respondían del todo - ¡Ino! - grito Gaara abriendo la puerta, era poco común observarlo con esa reacción pero simplemente cuando se trataba de ella era imposible controlarse - E-Estoy bien - señalando ella sujetandose de la mesa para impulsarse y colocarse en pie - Gaara - por la puerta entro su hermana Temari con varias hojas en las manos - ¿Temari-san? - ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- El desayuno esta listo hermano, almuerza yo la ayudo - la rubia corrio a su hermano para caminar a donde la rubia y ayudarla a colocarse en pie, con ayuda de la hermana de su futuro esposo entro en la ducha - Si necesitas algo solo dime - asintió ante las palabras de Temari para sujetarse de la pared, se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que la pared era de arena pero dorada, recordaba haber escuchado algo pero en ese momento no se le vino a la mente, se despojo de las sandalias al igual que de su ropa.

El agua cayo sobre su cuerpo, estaba calientita, llevo sus manos a su cabello y comenzo a enjabonarlo, era una sensación agradable, un aroma inundo sus fosas nasales fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el agua despedía un olor a fresas, sin embargo, eso era imposible, se coloco las sandalias de nueva cuenta además de una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una en su cabello, abrio la puerta y observo varias prendas sobre la cama, la puerta se abrio y observo a la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

- Mi hermano las ha comprado pero al final he decidido ayudarlo por lo que espero que te gusten - asintió para observar que esta se retiraba pero instintivamente dio un paso adelante, no deseaba incomodarla con sus preguntas - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto esta antes de cerrar la puerta - N-Nada - la rubia asintió para cerrar la puerta tras de si y recargarse en esta, Ino tenía dudas pero al parecer no era capaz de darlas a luz bueno se encargaría de que su hermanito diera el primer paso.

Ino miro a la cama y observo la ropa que Temari había dejado en esta, tomo entre sus manos un pequeño short azul además de una camisa de tirantes de color blanca, sujeto su cabello en un moño para colocarse las pantuflas, sus piernas aún le dolían, salio de su habitación para sujetarse de las paredes para bajar poco a poco las escaleras - ¿Temari-san? - la llamo pero al parecer no había nadie en la casa - Lo siento mi hermana tiene una misión - dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de Gaara.

Se sujeto más fuerte de la pared, le dolía demasiado la cabeza - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto el pelirrojo y asintió con la cabeza - Solo me duele un poco la cabeza - señalo ella, se sintio mareada de nueva cuenta, se sujeto del hombro del pelirrojo pero su vista se nublo... en cuestión de segundos todo fue obscuridad.

* * *

Salio de su departamento con calma, le dolía demasiado la cabeza además de que tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, lo más seguro era que Ino estuviera en las mismas, estaba odiando a la rubia en ese momento, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que ella muriera, Gaara debería de estar sufriendo lo mismo, era fuerte iba a poder con ello, camino con calma, debía de esperar a que ella estuviera bien, respiro pero se quedo de piedra cuando vio a Naruto de la mano de Hinata.

Al parecer en verdad ambos se estaban esforzando en demostrar que eran pareja, gruño levemente para colocarse la máscara de anbu y desaparecer de ahí, se sentía en verdad mal, sin embargo, era un Uchiha e iba a salir de esta, además él tan solo le había dado poco chakra el pelirrojo fue el que se llevo la peor parte, no es que él no quisiera darle más es que no logro hacerlo, su Susanoo no se lo permitio pero al menos entre ambos habían logrado traerla de la muerte, eso era lo que en verdad importaba.

Apreto ligeramente los puños, estaba odiando a su amigo Naruto porque él se había quedado con Hyuuga, eso era horrible y para su mala suerte lo estaba destrozando, desde un princio debía de haber sabido que su relación no funcionaría, siempre le haría daño a las personas que lo amarían y no deseaba hacerle daño a ella, no a Hinata.

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos, trato de levantarse pero le era imposible - No te muevas demasiado - escucho desde el marco de la puerta a Gaara que en verdad se veía preocupado por ella - Estoy bien - no mentía, se sentía mejor así que se levanto con calma para colocarse las pantuflas - ¿Segura? - pregunto de nueva cuenta y ella asintió para caminar hasta donde él - Gracias por preocuparte - se veía mejor y eso calmo un poco al pelirrojo, suspiro para salir detrás de ella.

Sin embargo, se sostuvo de la pared le dolía demasiado la cabeza - ¿Gaara-kun? - camino hasta donde ella pero en verdad que se sentía mal, debía ser por que ella se había desmayado, se sujeto de la cintura de la rubia pero todo fue obscuridad - ¡Gaara! - grito ella al sentir su peso, estaban cerca de las escaleras, la vio cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, un escudo de arena se creo alrededor de ellos y suspiro de alivio, penso que con su baja de chakra no sería capaz de crearlo.

- Lo siento - se disculpo cerrando los ojos mientras ella colocaba sus manos en su espalda, no le importo en que posición se encontraban, él se veía mal, después le preguntaría la razón, mientras tanto el pelirrojo descanso un poco, tenía que recuperarse pronto para que ella no se diera cuenta, no deseaba verla mal, había sido decisión de ambos, en verdad le agradecía al Uchiha por haberlo ayudado.

* * *

Se encontraban en una especie de cita pues lo único que deseaba era que ella se sintiera más cómoda y dejara de lado el hecho de que era una obligación - Hinata - la llamo suavemente y ella poso su mirada sobre él - ¿P-Pasa algo? - pregunto ella y él tan solo suspiro - Lamento hacerte esto - ella nego con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa - F-Fui yo quien tomo la decisión - era verdad así que no era culpa de nadie, continuaron con su camino ante las miradas de los aldeanos.

Sin duda alguna eran una pareja hermosa, parecían de otro mundo - Hokage-sama - frente a ellos dos aparecio un anbu, ella de inmediato penso que era Sasuke pero no era así - ¿Paso algo? - pregunto de inmediato el rubio pero el anbu tan solo se levanto para negar con la cabeza - Uchiha-san esta en el hospital, los doctores dicen que es grave - ambos abrieron los ojos por esa respuesta, el rubio sujeto a la chica por la cintura para aparecer en el hospital, Naruto no deseaba ver mal a su amigo.

* * *

Había dejado al pelirrojo en su habitación y ella se encontraba caminando por la casa, ese sería su nuevo hogar desde ese momento y en verdad que deseaba adaptarse a este, coloco sus manos por la pared, sin duda alguna, era arena dorada, alzo la vista y se encontro con que tenía algunos grabados finos, era un detalle lindo - Temari los hizo - dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo - ¿Cuándo era niña? - pregunto ella pero él nego con la cabeza para acercarse a donde ella estaba.

- Cuando me hice Kazekage - contesto él y ella asintió, se fijo que en ese pasillo había una mesita con varias fotos familiares además de un florero y se dio cuenta de que las flores que contenía habían sido puestas durante la mañana - ¿Su casa verdadera dónde esta? - se aventuro a preguntar, después de todo si serían esposos debería de saber algo acerca del pelirrojo - Nosotros jamás hemos tenido un hogar - le contesto Gaara caminando a las escaleras, necesitaba un vaso de agua.

- ¿E-Eh? - pregunto ella dandole alcance - Desde que éramos niños vivíamos aquí pero como lo ves ahora es diferente, nuestro padre fue el Kazekage así que solo Kankuro y Temari vivían aquí, yo vivía con el hermano de mi madre pero digamos que donde vivíamos no me sentía cómodo, jamás he tenido un hogar y mi hermana se empeño en que este lo fuera - le comento el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento, se sentía mareado, seguramente el Uchiha aún seguía mal, suspiro un poco para acomodarse en el respaldo de la silla.

- Pero este es tu hogar - señalo ella llamando su atención - El que viva aquí no quiere decir que mi hogar, yo pienso que el hogar es donde habita tu familia, mis hermanos viven con sus parejas o al menos en la casa que adquirieron para cuando ellos vengan, yo no tengo familia por lo tanto no tengo hogar - comento él como si nada - Y-Yo soy tu hogar - abrio los ojos ante las palabras de la rubia que se veía sonrojada además de que tenía una leve mirada de determinación.

- Gracias - le dijo él para levantarse y caminar a donde ella, se acerco para abrazarla levemente mientras acomodaba su mentón el hueco de su cuello, ella se estremecio levemente y él se sintio por primera vez cómodo con ese contacto, desde que era niño jamás había sido bueno en la comunicación con los demás pero con la rubia era diferente, con ella se sentía en un hogar.

* * *

El azabache se levanto para colocarse su uniforme de anbu - ¡Sasuke-san! - grito una enfermera y él tan solo la miro furiosamente - ¡Teme! - gruño levemente al escuchar el grito de su amigo, miro a la puerta y observo a Hinata de la mano de este, observo por la ventana y se encontro a su amigo dentro del escuadrón de anbus sonriendo levemente, lo mataría después por decirle al rubio - ¡¿Estás bien?! - grito su amigo mientras lo observaba detenidamente - ¿Quieres callarte? - tomo su máscara de anbu.

- Uchiha-san no puede irse - le dijo la doctora pero tan solo camino a la ventana para colocar las manos en el marco de esta - No vas a ningun lado, como tú Hokage te lo prohibo - todos miraron al rubio, en verdad que se veía preocupado por el azabache - No sería la primera vez que desobedezco - señalo este tomando impulso pero fue detenido por su amigo que fue rodeado del chakra de Kurama - Te quedas - suspiro un poco para regresar sobre sus pasos - ¿Qué tiene? - pregunto Naruto.

El azabache observo a la ojilavanda que estaba como si nada, sin duda alguna las mujeres eran tan predecibles, ella estaba bien con Naruto y había perdido todo el interés en su persona, por eso odiaba el amor pero bueno se le alegraba por ella - Su chakra no esta estable, me preocupa que no se regenere, es casi imposible pero al parecer alguien más lo esta usando, no tengo ninguna explicación - le dijo la doctora al rubio que en verdad parecía desesperado por el diagnostico de su compañero.

- Estare bien, solo me dara de vez en cuando - todos posaron su mirada sobre el azabache - ¿Cómo? - pregunto la doctora no entendiendo nada - Ella iba a morir, Gaara y yo la salvamos, eso es todo, con permiso - dicho esto desaparecio de inmediato, el rubio no entendio absolutamente nada y Hinata apreto los puños, aún amaba a Ino, en ese caso ella sería feliz con el rubio, no pensaba hacerlo pero ahora lo haría, que el azabache se quedara con la rubia que ella se quedaría con el rubio.

* * *

- Por allá esta una pequeña tienda de ropa - señalo Gaara, todo mundo los veía, la rubia era hermosa además la ropa que traía le daba un aire tierno y sensual al mismo tiempo - Vamos - lo tomo de la mano para ir hacía ella, los aldeanos hacían una reverencia al pasar por el Kazekage y por la futura esposa del mismo - Bienvenidos - los saludo la dependiente con una sonrisa, Ino de inmediato reviso la ropa mientras el pelirrojo tomaba asiento pues lo único que deseaba era que ella terminara.

Ino tomo entre sus manos un vestido sencillo pero hermoso además de unas sandalias, camino al probador y de inmediato se lo coloco, salio y camino hata donde el pelirrojo que al verla se levanto como impulsado por algo, el vestido era de tirantes delgados color rosa claro con bordados blancos en las partes inferiores, las sandalias eran abiertas y de color blanco, tenía un aire inocente - Te ves preciosa - ella sonrió sonrojada para regresar sobre sus pasos y seguirse probando ropa.

El pelirrojo pago todo lo que había acomprado para tomar las bolsas y comenzar con su andar de regreso a casa, irían a su hogar como ella lo había llamado - ¿Deseas qué te enseñe algo más? - pregunto él y ella asintió con la cabeza así que se dirigieron a una pequeña tienda de helados, ella parecía una pequeña niña al inclinarse levemente y colocar su mirada sobre los sabores - Vainilla - señalo ella y él asintió dandole una señal al dependiente para que preparara su helado, él no pidio nada.

- ¿No vas a comprar uno? - pregunto ella y él nego con la cabeza - No me gusta - señalo él deteniendose en la puerta de la casa, ella ladeo la cabeza, no era posible que a alguien no le gustara el helado, a todo el mundo le gustaba el helado - Gaara - lo llamo mientras este dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa de la sala, ella se acerco poco a poco a él mientras probaba el helado, él la observo y ella sonrió como niña pequeña para acercarse a sus labios, trago grueso, ella lo iba a besar.

- Oye Gaara - ella se detuvo y miraron a la puerta de la cocina de donde salía Kankuro con varias hojas que iba leyendo por lo que no había visto que ella casi lo besaba - Kankuro - el pelirrojo lo llamo amenazadoramente - Ire a descansar un poco, después preparare la comida - dicho esto la rubia tomo entre sus manos las bolsas para comenzar a subir las escaleras con una sonrisa, no sabía porque pero quería besarlo, lo mejor era no hacerlo - Gaara - lo llamo su hermano así que lo golpeo en la cabeza con su puño.

- ¿Porqué fue eso? - pregunto su hermano mayor mientras lo miraba furioso - ¿Qué haces en mi casa? - pregunto el pelirrojo caminando a la cocina seguido de su hermano mayor - Temari me dijo que te cuidara, sin embargo, estas en buenas manos - le revolvio un poco el cabello y sonrió, su hermano camino al marco de la puerta de la cocina - Nos vemos después - su hermano desaparecio y él solo suspiro, se escucho que ella bajaba las escaleras y la observo con un pequeño pescador color blanco además de una blusa de tirantes de color amarillo.

Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro dandole un aspecto tierno - ¿Qué quieres comer? - le pregunto ella así que se levanto de donde se encontraba para que ambos caminaran a la cocina, ambos prepararían la comida después de todo serían esposos en menos de dos meses, él no le había dicho que había aumentado la fecha, quería que ella estuviera segura, era lo que más deseaba.

* * *

Abrio la puerta de su casa con gesto cansado pero sobre todo demostraba que en verdad le dolía cada hueso de su cuerpo - ¿Quién demonios te crees? - le pregunto a la persona que se encontraba de pie en su sala, sintio un estremecimiento recoriendo su cuerpo, le dolio demasiado la cabeza - Soy la persona que más te ama en este mundo Sasuke-kun - señalo su compañero caminando a donde él se encontraba - ¡Fuera de mi casa! - grito pero de inmediato se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

- No deberías gritarme Sasuke-kun - señalo él y el azabache tan solo lo miro con furia - V-Vete - su presencia le incomodaba además de que le daba miedo estar con él en la misma habitación - Jamás te haría daño Sasuke-kun - murmuro su compañero sobre su oído, el Uchiha sintio un mareo y cayo desmayado, era su turno de sufrir, seguramente el pelirrojo ya había sufrido, solo esperaba que la persona que se encontraba en su hogar no le hiciera nada mientras descansaba, aunque conociendolo no lo haría.

El chico suspiro para cargarlo y depositarlo sobre la cama, sonrió levemente mientras dejaba ambas máscaras sobre la mesa de la sala del azabache - Si solo supieras que quiero que seas feliz y que me duele que estes sufriendo - mumuro el chico sobre sus labios para revolverle el cabello con una sonrisa leve, hizo varios sellos para ver que tenía, no deseaba que Sasuke sufriera así que de inmediato le dio de su chakra y curo las partes de su corazón que estaban dañadas.

Al terminar con su tarea termino en el suelo escupiendo sangre, había hecho de nueva cuenta su técnica cuando el azabache se lo había prohibido, había acortado un año más su lapso de vida, como pudo se levanto pero las piernas le fallaron y cayo al suelo escupiendo aún más sangre, hizo varios sellos para continuar, debía de cuidar a Sasuke, Sasuke era su hogar y tenía que cuidar aún de él.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en la mesa comiendo en silencio cuando un águila toco a su ventana, la rubia pensaba levantarse pero el pelirrojo la detuvo - Voy yo - ella se adelanto y abrio la ventana dejando pasar al ave que le estiro su patita, Gaara le dio algo de comida además de agua pues era de Konoha, el camino era demasiado largo, la acaricio levemente mientras la rubia desataba el pequeño pergamino, el ave se acomodo de nueva cuenta en la ventana, al parecer en verdad estaba bien entrenada.

Ino comenzo a leer el pergamino, de inmediato identifico la letra como la de Sasuke, comenzo a leer y abrio los ojos asombrada ante la noticia, Naruto estaba comprometido con Hinata, le sonrió al pelirrojo para quemar el pergamino mientras escribía algo en un papel y se lo ataba en su pequeña patita - Cuida del idiota - le murmuro la rubia al ave que salio volando, Gaara le pregunto con la mirada algo - Naruto se casa con Hinata - le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa para caminar de nueva cuenta a la mesa.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto él algo afectado, mucho más que ella - Si - contesto ella mientras servía un poco de leche, el pelirrojo tan solo suspiro para sentarse nuevamente y continuar con su comida - Dije que estoy bien - comento la rubia de nueva cuenta y él tan solo desvío la mirada hacía la ventana, sabía que ella no estaba bien, lo estaba sintiendo, no por nada eran empáticos, se morido ligeramente el labio, odiaba ese vínculo que había creado con la rubia, le estaba costando llevarlo.

- ¿Gaara? - sintio un leve mareo, los primeros días serían nefastos tanto como para Uchiha com para él, después de eso más o menos volverían a la normalidad, sin embargo, debían de soportarlo, tenían que soportarlo por ella, se levanto de la mesa pero sintio un mareo y cayo al suelo con la mano en la cabeza, sintio una mano en su frente pero de inmediato la aparto de un manotazo - Ire a mi habitación - trato de levantarse pero de nueva cuenta sinito un mareo y cayo al suelo.

- Te dije que era tu hogar, soy tu familia, deja que te ayude - le dijo ella mientras volvía a tocar su frente, el pelirrojo tan solo aparto su mano con suavidad para mirarla fijamente - Promete que siempre seras mi hogar - ella abrio los ojos asombrada ante esa promesa, no sabía si podría cumplirarla, no deseaba verlo mal - Lo prometo - el pelirrojo sonrió mientras caía sobre sus piernas con la respiración pausada, solamente tenía cansancio, la rubia acaricio su cabello, Gaara estaba calientito.

Había hecho una promesa, no sabía si podría con ella pero trataría... sería el hogar de Gaara.

* * *

- ¿La usaste de nueva cuenta idiota? - pregunto el azabache con cara de fastidio a la persona que estaba en su cama, miro que su amigo lloraba un poco mientras cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo - No deseaba perderte - le contesto él, el azabache se acerco a paso calmado a donde su amigo se encontraba y tomo su mano suavemente - ¿Porqué te preocupas tanto por mi? - pregunto Sasuke observando que su amigo lo miraba con ojos llorosos, daba un aspecto deprimente pero sonrió al verlo así.

- Porque te amo Sasuke-kun - le dijo él mientras cerraba los ojos, ambos sabían que Sasuke no tenía sus gustos, ambos lo sabían, su amigo no se iría de su lado eso bien lo sabía Sasuke, ninguno de los dos estaba incomodo con la situación porque su amistad era mucho más fuerte... Sasuke sabía que era su hogar y no se iría de su lado, lo había salvado de nueva cuenta, estaría a su lado como amigo porque solo eso podía darle - Sasuke-kun - murmuro su amigo dormido y le revolvio un poco el cabello... de alguna manera ese chico en su cama también era su hogar, sin embargo, Hinata también lo era.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Sentimientos

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Sentimientos  
**

Se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz, esto debía ser una mala broma por parte del consejo, estaba odiando a los viejos por hacer esto, suspiro de nueva cuenta mientras observaba a Sasuke que de alguna manera estaba disfrutando con la situación, se le notaba en la mirada que estaba disfrutando - ¿Cuántos días? - pregunto y el azabache señalo el pergamino que tenía entre las manos, abrio los ojos asombrado al notar que serían dos semanas... dos semanas en la aldea de la Arena.

- ¿Te diviertes con esto verdad? - pregunto escuchando la suave risa del azabache - Para nada Hokage-sama - señalo este a punto de desaparecer pero el rubio lo detuvo con la mirada - Irás como mi guardia personal al igual que él, Hinata vendra - asintió, sin embargo, no del todo, porque él vendría, de por si ya era difícil estar en misiones con él y ahora ambos estaría al cuidado de las dos personas más importantes en toda Konoha, desaparecio antes de que la Hyuuga entrara en la estancia.

* * *

Caminaba a paso calmado rumbo a la oficina de Gaara, ya se sentía mejor, no le dolía la cabeza así que estaba bien el caminar, detuvo sus pasos frente a la oficina de este - A Gaara-sama no le gusta que alguien lo interrumpa - dio media vuelta encontrandose con una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones, su mirada era un tanto agresiva - Lo siento no sabía - se disculpo la rubia dando media vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos cuando sintio que era detenida por alguien - Esta bien - era la voz de Gaara.

- P-Pero Gaara-sama... - la chica pensaba decir algo más pero la mirada que le dio este la obligo a callar - Lo siento - la chica hizo una reverencia hacía ambos - Regresa a tu trabajo Yukata - esta asintió para caminar a lo que parecía ser una oficina - No deberías de ser tan cruel con ella - señalo la rubia y este tan solo la condujo a su oficina para cerrar la puerta detrás de si, la ayudo a sentarse como todo un caballero para caminar a su asiento mientras la observaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto mientras ella tan solo suspiraba - Quería traerte algún refrigerio - contesto ella colocando una pequeña bolsa frente a él de la cual extrajo varios platillos para sonreirle - Gracias, regresa a casa - señalo la puerta con una expresión neutra y ella tan solo se levanto de la silla, antes de salir lo miro, el traje de Kazekage le quedaba muy bien, sin embargo, a su mente vino la imagen del rubio que seguro le sonreiría si le llevara comida a la oficina... lo extrañaba demasiado y Gaara no ayudaba a olvidarlo... lo seguía amando.

* * *

- ¿P-Porqué tengo que ir? - pregunto la ojilavanda en total desacuerdo - Es nuestra obligación, seras mi esposa y es mi deber estar en la Arena porque tengo asuntos - señalo este un tanto irritado, de alguna manera Hinata estaba siendo fría aunque a su manera con él cuando se suponía que ella lo amaba desde la academia al parecer sus sentimientos habían cambiado - Bien - dicho esto se levanto de la silla pero fue detenida por la mano del rubio que la atrajo hacía si.

Se acerco a sus labios, ella no lo iba a rechazar, había decidido que olvidaría a Sasuke y el rubio la ayudaría en eso, justo cuando la iba a besar alguien aparecio en la oficina - Hokage-sama - los dos voltearon para observar a un anbu que se encontraba en la posición habitual de estos, siempre con respeto hacía su líder - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto el rubio levemente molesto por la interrupción - Si, los ancianos desean que el viaje comienze hoy en la noche - contesto el anbu observando la salida de la ojilavanda.

- Estaremos listos - aseguro este caminando a su silla, el anbu tan solo desaparecio.

* * *

Salio del despacho del rubio y detuvo sus pasos al sentir que alguien se colocaba frente a ella - Hinata-san - observo al anbu que traía pues la máscara, penso que era el que se encontraba con Naruto pero al parecer su reunión había terminado demasiado pronto, asintió con la cabeza ante su llamado para que este caminar un poco más a donde ella - ¿Q-Quién es usted? - pregunto esta, sentía un enorme frío al estar cerca de este, ni siquiera lo conocía pues este no se despojaba al parecer jamás de su máscara.

El chico o lo que fuera alzo una de sus manos para acercarla a su cabello y tomo un mechón entre sus dedos, se tenso por el contacto, sus manos estaban heladas que le erizo la piel - Soy la persona que más ama a Sasuke-kun - le contesto este para desaparecer, sintio que algo resbalaba por su mejilla, se llevo las manos a esta y observo la sangre, le dolio demasiado la cabeza así que se sostuvo de algo, la sangre era superficial pero ni siquiera había sentido algo ararñarla... ¿quién era ese tipo?.

* * *

Caminaba en su oficina, no quería ir a Suna, odiaba el pensar que iría, si iba la vería y no deseaba hacerlo, sus sentimientos estaban demasiado confusos, sentía algo por la rubia no lo dudaba pero era incapaz de saber que era, le era imposible identificar el sentimiento, estaba medio estresado, era media tarde, supuestamente su viaje iniciaría durante la mañana y los malditos ancianos lo habían adelatado, observo por la ventana, el día estaba hermoso, no quería ir a Suna.

Suspiro cuando sintio la presencia de alguien en su oficina, dio media vuelta y observo al mismo anbu de hace unos momentos - ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto de mala gana escuchando la suave risa de este que se despojo de la máscara - Venga, no me hables así - pidio este tomando asiento mientras las cortinas se corrían solas y la puerta se cerraba por completo, nadie podría entrar a esa oficina y nadie los interrumpiría - Cambiate, me da miedo verte así - señalo el rubio y el anbu rio suavemente.

- Me veo bien - conteste este colocandose de pie - Me das miedo, cambia - escucho su suspiro para cambiar y sonrió al verlo como normalmente se vería - Debemos hablar - conteste este tomando asiento de nueva cuenta - ¿De qué? - pregunto el rubio esperando a que la otra persona comenzara - He acortado un año de mi vida para salvarle la vida a Sasuke - el rubio como impulsado por algo se coloco de pie - ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ¡¿Porqué demonios te preocupas tanto por él?! - grito preso de la furia mientras estrellaba su puño en la mesa.

- Porque lo amo... tú harías lo mismo por Yamanaka, te conozco, después de todo soy como tú - contesto el anbu haciendo varios sellos para tomar su aspecto normal mientras veía al rubio revolverse el cabello en gesto de desesperación - Si Sasuke se entera de quien eres sin duda alguna te va a odiar, te conozco, no podrías con eso - el anbu tan solo sonrió para colcocarse la máscara de nueva cuenta - Date prisa Hokage-sama, es hora de partir - dciho esto desaparecio.

El rubio tan solo suspiro, él o ella lo iban a sacar de quicio demasiado rápido, tomo su capa de Hokage, sus cosas estarían listas en la puerta de entrada a la aldea, lo bueno es que la teletransportación de su padre la tenía dominada así que llegaría a Suna hoy mismo.

* * *

Ya era de noche, tenía demasiado sueño, sin embargo, no lograba dormir así que se levanto de la cama a paso calmado para abrir la puerta, necesitaba un vaso con leche, cerro la puerta tras de si y observo que la puerta de la habitación de Gaara se encontraba abierta, se detuvo frente a esta y le pico el gusanito de la curiosidad pero desistio de la idea así que dio media vuelta chocando con alguien - ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? - alzo la vista encontrandose con el pelirrojo que la miraba inquisitivamente.

- ¡Gaara! - ambos voltearon encontrandose con Temari que se veía demasiado agitada - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto este observando a su hermana caminar a paso rápido a donde se encontraba - ¡El Hokage esta aquí! - Ino se sostuvo de la pared, creía haber escuchado mal, definitivamente había escuchado mal, sintio que era tomada de la mano para bajar a prisa las escaleras, su corazón latio demasiado fuerte, Gaara sostuvo la perilla de la puerta y sintio que las piernas le fallaban.

La puerta se abrio y abrio los asombrada de ver frente a ellos a Naruto de la mano de Hinata con dos anbu detrás, uno de ellos sin duda alguna era Sasuke y el otro no lo conocía - Buenas noches Gaara - saludo el rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto el pelirrojo furioso mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de la rubia que se mordio el labio porque le dolio demasiado el agarre - Mi consejo hablo con el tuyo, quieren que este dos semanas aquí - contesto este como si nada.

- A mi no me avisaron - le contesto el pelirrojo a punto de perder la paciencia - Me dijeron que me quedaría en tu casa - el rubio avanzo pasando cerca del pelirrojo - Sigue igual de hermosa - murmuro este al oído de Gaara que apreto más la mano de la rubia que en esta ocasión si se quejo - Lo siento - se disculpo con una leve sonrisa para seguir a sus invitados - Yamanaka - esta detuvo sus pasos ante el llamado de Sasuke, se solto del agarre para correr y abrazarlo por el cuello.

- ¡Sasuke! - lo había extrañado demasiado, sintio el aura negra del otro anbu lo que llamo su atención así que solto al azabache que se despojo de la máscara - ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto este y cuando ella iba a contestar fue jalaneada por el pelirrojo que la obligo a caminar - Tienes que calmarte por Ino no siento nada - le dijo el azabache a su compañero que nego con la cabeza - Simplemente no me gusta que nadie te toque, revisare el perimetro - dicho esto desaparecio.

* * *

El rubio observo la casa, se veía demasiado hogareña, la última vez que la había visitado tenía un aspecto más frío pero ahora era todo lo contrario, sin duda alguna esa era obra de Ino, sonrió al imginarse así la mansión Hokage - Vamos, les enseñare sus habitaciones - escucho detrás de ambos al pelirrojo que comenzo a caminar de la mano de la rubia - ¿Duermen juntos? - pregunto Hinata sin tartamudear, lo cual era un tanto raro - Si - contesto Gaara señalando dos puertas - La izquierda es de Naruto y la derecha de Hyuuga - contesto este.

Ambos asintieron para caminar a sus respectivas habitaciones, el rubio se detuvo para observar a la rubia entrar en la misma habitación que Gaara, apreto los puños, su amigo sin duda alguna era rápido en las relaciones y le molestaba que ella no dijera nada, entro a su habitación, tan solo deseaba descansar un poco.

* * *

Ino se recargo en la puerta observando que el pelirrojo tomaba asiento en el sofá - Eres un mentiroso - señalo ella y él tan solo ladeo la cabeza - Ve a tu habitación - contesto este colocandose en pie - Yo duermo en el lado derecho - señalo esta caminando a la cama, se despojo de las pantuflas y se metio en la cama dandole la espalda al pelirrojo que sonrió levemente, sin duda alguna la rubia le daba razones para no querer dejarla ir, la presencia de Naruto la había afectado, él lo sentía por medio del chakra.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que ella todavía estuviera enamorada de Naruto, estaba harto de sentir ese sentimientos, antes pensaba que los sentimientos eran relativos, algo que no servía para nada pero ella había cambiado su manera de pensar, era imposible no sentir algo a su lado, le molestaba verse de alguna manera débil ante ella, Yukata tenía razón había cometido un grave error al darle de su chakra, sin embargo, tampoco pensaba dejarla morir, ella era alguien indispensable para su vida.

Se levanto del sofá y camino a la cama, se detuvo en esta y la observo, su respiración era pausada, se quito las pantuflas y se acomodo a su lado, finalmente le dio la espalda cuando la sintio removerse, sonrió porque sería una noche tranquila.

* * *

La ojilavanda observo la habitación donde se hospedaría, era perfecta para sus necesidades, camino hasta el pequeño balcón cuando retrocedio al observar al Uchiha colocarse en el barandal de este - ¿Q-Qué hace a-aquí? - trato de que su voz sonora normal pero le era simplemente imposible, su presencia la hacía sentir débil y al mismo tiempo fuerte, noto la sonrisa detrás de la máscara - No debes estar fuera de la casa, cualquiera podría matarte desde aquí Hyuuga - contesto este bajandose del barandal.

Retrocedio sobre sus pasos cuando lo observo despojarse de la máscara y acercarse hasta ella, coloco sus manos tratando de apartarlo pero este se detuvo en su oído mordiendo levemente el lóbulo, reprimio el leve gemido que quería escapar de su garganta - Me fascina verte nerviosa - apunto este acariciando suavemente su cabello - ¿P-Porqué haces esto? - pregunto esta sintiendo las piernas fallar - No puedo hacer nada con respecto a tu compromiso si hago eso estare muerto - contesto este dando media vuelta.

Ella avanzo deteniendolo al sostener su mano - ¿M-Muerto? - asintió para suspirar - El consejo no desea que intervenga, han notado mi interés en ti, si hago algo terminare en una celda en la prisión de sangre, no deseo eso Hyuuga - ella abrio los ojos asombrada para pegar su frente a la espalda de este - N-No te vayas - pidio a punto de caer, él dio media vuelta, no había necesidad de seguir negandolo, ambos se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos, quiza era poco tiempo pero se querían.

Él se inclino levemente para acercar sus labios cuando sintio la presencia de alguien - El Hokage estara aquí en diez segundos - ambos miraron al anbu que mantenía la máscara puesta, Hinata temblo ligeramente sentía que alguien estaba detrás de ella, se tenso al escuchar el tocar de la puerta - Nos vemos - le dijo el azabache desapareciendo al igual que el anbu, se obligo a calmarse para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla.

* * *

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - le pregunto el anbu mientras lo estrellaba en la pared - Tienes tres para soltarme - gruño el azabache tratando de soltarse pero era imposible, su compañero era mucho más fuerte que él y eso lo molestaba demasiado - No, si el Hokage se entera te va a ma... - no termino de hablar cuando cayo al suelo de rodillas llevandose una mano a la boca, sentía la sangre en su garganta, fue sostenido por el azabache que desaparecio junto con este.

Desde la ventana Naruto los observaba, serían interesantes estas dos semanas en Suna, sonrió levemente al observar a su amigo Sasuke preocupado - Naruto - dio la vuelta cerrando de nueva cuenta las cortinas para sonreirle a Hinata que traía dos tazas de café, tenían asuntos que atender.

- ¡Vete! - grito su amigo mientras trataba de levantarse, sus piernas no le respondían para nada - ¡Maldita sea, quedate quieto! - ggruño el azabache pero su amigo al parecer no lo quería cerca y eso si que era raro - ¡Vete, yo puedo solo! - tomo su máscara y desaparecio del campo de entrenamiento de Suna, si no quería su ayuda allá él, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por el idiota de su amigo, además quería asegurarse de que Naruto no tocara a Hinata.

* * *

Un nuevo día en Suna, se removio en la cama y no se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que Gaara no estaba a su lado, era de esperarse, se levanto de la cama para colocarse las pantuflas y salir de la habitación, deseaba una buena taza de leche caliente, cerrro la puerta tras de si para caminar rumbo a la cocina y se dirigio a la alacena para tratar de alcanzar la leche cuando sintio una mano en su cadera - Estas más pequeña que yo, eso es perfecto - se tenso al escuchar la voz de Naruto en su oído.

Dio media vuelta y lo observo en pijama además de que le sonreía algo divertido - Permiso - trato de pasar porque si se quedaba era capaz de besarlo y no le importaba si el pelirrojo pudiera aparecer, además ambos estaban comprometidos por decirlo así - No - el rubio se acerco peligrosamente cuando escucharon que alguien colocaba algo en la mesa, ella ladeo la cabeza con miedo encontrandose con Gaara - Traje pan para la leche, nos vemos en la comida Ino - fue todo lo que dijo para desaparecer.

Ella tan solo se quedo allí, penso que se lanzaría tras el rubio pero fue todo lo contrario, inesperadamente le molesto pero paso del rubio que la sostuvo de la mano, pensaba reclamar pero fue acallada por los labios de él, abrio los ojos asombrada y se encontro correspondiendo a su beso al sujetarlo del cuello, quería que ese contacto durara más, no le importaba estar en la cocina del pelirrojo, no le importaba absolutamente nada.

El rubio sonrió al sentir que ella le correspondía, eso era perfecto, aumento la intensidad del beso al encerrarla entre la pared y su cuerpo, devoro su boca como si la vida se le fuera en ello, después de varios minutos se separo de ella y junto su frente con la de la rubia - Perdón por hacer esto... mis sentimientos estan confusos Ino, estamos comprometidos y no deseo lastimar a nadie - aseguro este y ella sintio que moriría, le estaba diciendo de alguna manera que prefería el deber a lo que sentía.

- Tengo que hacer el desayuno, Gaara estara en su oficina - ella se fue de su encierro y escucho sus pasos en las escaleras, se llevo la mano a la frente, estaba haciendo lo que no debía y algo le decía que se iba a arrepentir de esto, porque Ino valía la pena pero no deseaba que nadie saliera herido, de verdad que no deseaba lastimar a nadie más - Eres un idiota - dio media vuelta al escuchar a alguien detrás de él, se encontro con el anbu que lo miraba con una leve pizca de enfado.

- Son mis asuntos no los tuyos - le contesto este y el anbu tan solo nego con la cabeza - Son mis asuntos porque siento lo que tú estas sintiendo idiota, he sentido que la vida se te iba con ella, si siempre vas a poner el deber ante todo, estas perdido - aseguro este señalandolo con el dedo - Vete, me siento cansado - dio media vuelta pero fue sujetado por el anbu que impacto su puño en la mejilla del rubio - No te atrevas a darme la espalda Naruto - señalo este, el rubio lo miraba furioso.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?! - ambos voltearon y observaron al azabache que miraba furioso al anbu - No te metas en esto Sasuke - le contesto su amigo observando al rubio - Disculpate con el Hokage ahora - señalo Sasuke pero al parecer su amigo no tenía intención de hacerlo - No pienso disculparme con alguien que se la pasa huyendo - aseguro este desapareciendo - Hablare con él - aseguro el azabache pero el rubio nego con la caebeza - No hay problema, no le digas nada - paso de su amigo para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Sasuke tan solo lo observo, era demasiada rara la relación que ellos dos tenían, siempre había pensado que eran algo más que amigos pero lo más seguro era que se estaba volviendo loco, desaparecio de inmediato pues tenía que hacer guardia.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la oficina de Gaara, deseaba compensarle el hecho de que de alguna manera le había sido infiel, su mente tenía remordimiento y lo único que deseaba era estar en paz con este, abrio la puerta y se quedo en blanco, Gaara tenía acorralada en la pared a Yukata quien era su asistente, la estaba besando con una necesidad increíble al menos la escena decía eso, ambos la miraron y ella tan solo sonrió para bajar la mirada - Siento no haber tocado - se disculpo cerrando la puerta.

Dio media vuelta y continuo caminando, escucho el abrir de la puerta y apreto el paso, no quería hablar, no deseaba escuchar algo de los labios del pelirrojo, no eran nada, ella había besado a Naruto, amaba a Naruto, no amaba a Gaara... entonces ¿porqué carajos le había dolido el ver eso?, fue en ese preciso momento cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía algo... algo leve por el pelirrojo pero sin duda alguna su corazón lo ocupaba el rubio, apreto el paso hasta que choco con alguien.

Alzo la vista encontrandose con Naruto quien miraba a Gaara que tenía una mirada de culpa enorme, el pelirrojo la detuvo por el antebrazo y se mordio ligeramente el labio, el rubio la jalo zafandola de ese agarre para atraerla hacía si y abrazarla, el pelirrojo solo desvío la mirada, era su culpa que la rubia estuviera en brazos de su amigo... los tres lo sintieron... Ino estaba debatida entre dos personas, Naruto estaba entre su deber y el amor y Gaara estaba entre el amor y entre el cariño que sentía por Yukata.

Sus sentimientos eran confusos, quiza demasiado pero algo si tenían muy en claro... la historia apenas comenzaba... en dos semanas podían pasar demasiadas cosas.

* * *

**N/a**

**Solo quiero decirles que la historia va poco a poco, no me presionen, es mi manera de escribir, de verdad les pido me tengan paciencia.**

**Gracias por los reviews a todos, me alegran el día cuando recibo uno.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Tranquilidad

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Tranquilidad  
**

Se encontraban en el parque de la aldea de la Arena, la verdad es que no podía llamarsele parque porque parecía más bien un desierto pero no importaba, Ino estaba a su lado con la mirada baja, al parecer le había dolido un poco ver algo en la oficina de Gaara, no tenía ni la mínima idea de que había visto y no quería preguntarle - Gracias - murmuro ella y él la miro para observar que la rubia derramaba varias lágrimas, no se contuvo y la atrajo hacía si para abrazarla, quería disfrutar de su calor un poco.

- Me quedare contigo hasta que te encuentres mejor - le aseguro el rubio mientras la rubia se aferraba a su espalda como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no tenía ni la mínima idea de que estaba haciendo pero solo quería que ella dejara de sufrir, tenía que investigar que había hecho el pelirrojo para lastimarla y si había sido algo grave él mismo se encargaría de golpearlo, sintio que Ino de alguna manera buscaba el acomodarse en su pecho así que se acomodo a manera de que quedaran así.

No estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo pero tampoco quería dejarlo de hacer, no le importaba si Hinata se molestaba tan solo deseaba consolar a Ino, sintio que alguien los miraba, sabía que era Gaara pero para empezar el tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando así que no era su problema.

* * *

Apreto los puños al ver a Ino abrazada al rubio, era su culpa por supuesto que lo sabía, sin embargo, ella era su prometida, debería de respertarlo aunque para empezar él no la había respetado pero es que de verdad no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba besando a Yukata, no tenía ni la mínima idea de como había llegado a eso solamente se había dado cuenta cuando estaba jugando con su lengua, es que la observo tratando de cerrar la ventana y de pronto ya se encontraba besandola.

Yukata era una buena persona, no tenía porque hacer eso, sin embargo, la había besado y ya, seguramente ahora ella estaría más apenada que nunca con la rubia pero no podía revertir las cosas, su puerta se abrio dejando ver a Yukata quien tan solo dejo su almuerzo sobre su escritorio para caminar con dirección a la salida - Yukata - la llamo y escucho que ella se detenía antes de salir, verdaderamente estaba cohibida - ¿S-Si Gara-sama? - era poco común verla tartamudear pero de alguna manera la entendía.

- Lo que paso... no debio suceder, te pido que lo olvides - no la miro, tan solo continuo con la vista fija al parque donde ellos ya no se encontraban - Como ordene Gaara-sama - dicho esto escucho el cerrar de la puerta y solo entonces se permitio golpear su frente con la pared de arena... sin duda alguna carecía de delicadeza.

* * *

Al parecer el rubio debía de estar en algo sumamente importante porque ella se encontraba en casa tratando de alcanzar el polvo para hornear, sabía que debería de pedir permiso para tomarlo pero ni la rubia ni el pelirrojo estaban así que no había de otra, después de todo tenía que comer, se estiro de nueva cuenta cuando alguien desde atrás tomo el polvo para hornear y se lo extendio, dio la vuelta y observo a Sasuke que traía puesto su traje de anbu sin la máscara, se veía algo agitado pues su pecho subía y bajaba.

- ¿H-Has estado entrenando? - pregunto ella y él nego con la cabeza - Algo así - sonrió levemente para sentir que este se acercaba demasiado a ella, sintio nervios de repente cuando jamás le había pasado - S-Sasuke - trato de decirle que alguien podría entrar pero este tan solo se acerco más a ella hasta rozar sus labios, al momento sintio una leve descarga en todo su cuerpo por ese simple roce, sonrió para que este posara sus labios sobre los de ella, correspondio con su inexperiencia.

Él movio sus labios y de pronto adentro su lengua, la suya correspondio tímidamente para colocar sus manos alrededor de su cuello... de pronto se escucho que algo pesado caía así que se separaron de inmediato, ambos voltearon al marco de la puerta de entrada a la cocina y observaron al anbu que traía puesta su máscara, de inmediato sintio miedo - Él llegara en un minuto - dicho esto desaparecio, solto el aire que había estado reteniendo y temio por todo pero el azabache la tomo suavemente de la mano.

- Tranquila - la beso nuevamente para desaparecer, camino hasta donde el anbu había tirado algo pero no había absolutamente nada, eso si que era raro, quiza demasiado raro, la puerta se abrio y de inmediato viro la vista - Hinata - se sorprendio al escuchar el llamado del rubio, ¿porqué el anbu siempre sabía cuándo llegaría?, sentía una curiosidad enorme por ese tipo.

* * *

Avanzaba a toda prisa por los tejados, tenía que encontrarlo de lo contrario estaría muerto, además no deseaba que el rubio se enterara de lo que había pasado entre la ojilavanda y él - ¿Busca a alguien Sasuke-kun? - de inmediato extrajo un kunai al escuchar esas palabras a su lado, observo a su compañero que lo veía con una leve sonrisa - ¿Cómo demonios haces eso? - era mucho más rápido que cualquier persona que había conocido, podía decirse que igualaba a Naruto en cuanto a velocidad y fuerza.

- No pienso decirle nada pero solo asegurate de no volver a besarla, de lo contrario me pondre furioso - su amigo dio media vuelta y lo detuvo por la mano provocando que este lo mirara como si nada - ¿Qué relación tienes con Naruto? - no trataba de desviar el tema solo quería saberlo - Es el Hokage y yo un anbu, no tenemos ninguna relación - apreto un poco más el agarre, cualquier persona se hubiera quejado pero su amigo estaba como si nada, sin duda alguna era raro.

- Contesta - exigio a punto de desesperarse - No pienso contestarte porque he dicho la verdad - antes de que replicara su amigo desaparecio como si nada, ese tipo lo estaba sacando de sus casillas demasiado pronto.

* * *

Caminaba a paso calmado pues tenía que comprar las cosas para la comida después de todo era su deber como prometida del pelirrojo, se detuvo en un local y compro lo necesario para preparar la comida, pago y comenzo a caminar pero se sintio tremendamente mareada y se sostuvo de la pared - ¿Se encuentra bien Yamanaka-san? - dio un leve respingo al escuchar el llamado de alguien y observo al anbu de Konoha, el compañero de Sasuke quien al parecer la estaba siguiendo al menos daba esa impresión.

- Estoy bien - aseguro tratando de caminar pero de inmediato detuvo sus pasos y el anbu la sostuvo para con un movimiento ágil sujetar las compras, sintio que este le sonreía detrás de la máscara, extrañamente esa sonrisa se parecía a la de Naruto pero era imposible porque los ojos de este anbu eran verdes y lo del rubio azules, tan solo lograba verle los ojos, ningun otro rastro de su rostro, su cabello era negro, su piel era suave y de tez blanca además parecía de porcelana, como si de una mujer se tratara.

- La llevare a casa Yamanaka-san - antes de decir algo sintio que este la afianzaba de la cintura para comenzar a saltar por los tejados, el calor que desprendía el anbu sin duda alguna era como el de Naruto - ¿D-Disculpa? - lo llamo provocando que este se detuviera, la coloco suavemente sobre el tejado de una casa - ¿Sucede algo Yamanaka-san? - pregunte este gentilmente cuando ayer parecía querer matarla por abrazar a Sasuke - ¿C-Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto con un poco de miedo.

El anbu se acerco un poco a ella así que retrocedio instintivamente, sintio el borde del tejado y sintio pánico, se sintio mareada y en cuestión de segundos todo fue obscuridad... el anbu sonrió levemente para tomarla de la cintura y recostarla un poco en el suelo, necesitaba saber algo sobre la rubia, necesitaba saber quien más estaba involucrado en ese jutsu prohibido, si no lo averiguaba pronto, Sasuke, la rubia y la tercera persona involucrada corrían el riesgo de morir en menos de dos semanas.

Se despojo de la máscara para acercarse a esta, paso su mano por el corazón de esta y suspiro, dos años de vida menos, no es que como si fuera a vivir demasiado pero al menos esperaba cumplir con el lapso de vida programado - ¿Mi nombre? - sonrió levemente al recordar la pregunta de la rubia, llevo una de sus manos al cabello de esta y lo coloco detrás de la oreja - Es parecido al nombre del rubio que amas Yamanaka-san - contesto colocandose de nueva cuenta la máscara.

Con un movimiento ágil la tomo entre sus brazos al igual que la comida y sintio los rayos del sol - Te agradezco haber salvado a Naruto, es por eso que te salvare la vida - le murmuro al oído para desaparecer con ella en brazos.

* * *

Era media tarde y se sentía cansado, era el primer día y ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas, la rubia dormitaba, al parecer en verdad estaba cansada, según él había sido un desmayo, al diablo, lo conocía perfectamente bien como para saber que había sido él quien le había inducido el sueño, escucho una leve risa detrás así que dio media vuelta y lo observo con la máscara puesta - No tarda en despertar - aseguro este y Naruto tan solo suspiro para asentir, en verdad estaba preocupado por ella.

- ¿Quiero preguntarte algo? - le dijo a este que asintió mientras tomaba asiento en la cama donde Ino dormitaba, un leve tic aparecio en su ojo pero no dijo nada - No, nada, olvídalo - le pidio mientras caminaba a la puerta, la abrio levemente y antes de salir esta fue cerrada con un rápido moviento, se tenso levemente al sentir que la temperatura había bajado - Tienes tanto miedo de que me vaya porque te sientes comodo conmigo, tienes tanto miedo de que deje de existir porque no quieres morir - murmuro el anbu cerca de su persona.

- No vas a morir Naruto, esa parte que te preocupaba me la lleve yo, yo soy lo que tú más odias y lo controlo porque estoy acostumbrado, date prisa y casate que de esa manera no tendre nada de que preocuparme, deja de tener miedo y toma la decisión que quieras no la que te dicta el deber - trato de abrir la puerta pero esta nuevamente fue cerrada, sinito que el anbu acariciaba su cabello suavemente - Date prisa y crece - le dijo este, abrio los ojos asombrado mientras percibía la sonrisa del anbu detrás de la máscara.

- Hokage-sama - Sasuke no salía de su estado de shock, su compañero le había acariciado el cabello al rubio y no solo eso, le había dicho algo que no había escuchado, acaso... Naruto ¿era gay?, sintio un leve temblor al sentir la mirada penetrante de su compañero sobre su persona - El Kazekage esta aquí - su amigo desaparecio y él hizo lo mismo, el rubio salio a prisa de esa habitación, no deseaba problemas con el pelirrojo.

* * *

- ¿Cómo es que sucedio? - pregunto Gaara al borde de un colapso nervioso, la ojilavanda iba a responder pero en ese momento aparecio alguien y sintio levemente como la temperatura había bajado tanto que se llevo las manos a los brazos para frotarlos, tratando de sentir calor - El bosque Gaara-sama, tres personas - abrio los ojos asombrado ante esas palabras del anbu que era de Konoha, sintio un leve dolor de cabeza y se sostuvo del borde de la mesa, ese tipo tenía uan fuerte presencia, como cuando él tenía la bestia dentro.

- ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto observando al tipo que señalaba las escaleras - En su habitación - se obligo a calmarse porque estaba temblando, jamás había tenido tanto miedo, jamás se había sentido como alguien débil, avanzo para pasar cerca del tipo pero este lo detuvo suavemente de la mano - Gaara-sama pienso que es necesario deshacer ese vínculo - no quizo contestar tan solo subio las escaleras a prisa, el anbu lo observo marcharse, si no deshacían ese vínculo la rubia estaría en grandes problemas, Sasuke estaba fuera de peligro pero ella no.

- L-La comida esta lista, ¿p-piensa comer con nosotros? - ladeo la cabeza para observar a la ojilavanda, suspiro para caminar a ella y la jalo de la mano, Hinata reprimio un grito pues había usado demasiada fuerza, ni siquiera había sentido que este se hubiera acercado - Por favor escuche bien, solo pienso decirlo una vez - el tipo se acerco a su oído mientras descendía una mano por su cintura - Sasuke-kun es mío - cayo al suelo de rodillas, le había dolido la cabeza horriblemente.

Sintio unas ganas tremendas de vomitar y se dio cuenta de que el tipo ya no estaba en la estancia.

* * *

Abrio la purta de inmediato y la observo, estaba mirando por la ventana - Ino - la llamo y ella ladeo la cabeza, los rayos del sol la rodeaban, de inmediato sintio una tranquilidad enorme al verla así - Quiero comer - le dijo ella mientras se colocaba las pantuflas, paso a su lado y sintio un pavor enorme de perderla, no quería dejar de sentir esa tranquilidad que con ella solo sentía, desde que ella había entrado a su vida se sentía tranquilo, la necesitaba para estar bien.

La detuvo por la mano para abrazarla, ella no dijo nada, se acomdo en el hueco de su cuello y la apreto más - No te vayas - pidio al borde de caerse, Ino era alguien indispensable, tenía un vínculo que se había creado al haberla salvado, si ella se marchaba dejaría de sentir esa tranquilidad que ella desprendía - No te vayas - murmuro observando que ella tan solo se deshacía del agarre y lo miraba con una leve sonrisa - Primero asegurate de saber que sientes - contesto ella saliendo por la puerta.

Al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta sintio un miedo terrible de no poder recuperarla, era su culpa el haberla alejado.

* * *

La noche había caído, observo a su amigo que estaba sentado en el borde del tejado de la casa del Kazekage - Solo pregunta - comento su amigo y se acerco a paso calmado hasta donde este se encontraba, lo observo detenidamente, se veía demasiado tranquilo como si nada lograra afectarala excepto cuando se trataba de él - ¿Qué relación tienes con Naruto? - el anbu se levanto, la luna estaba detrás de este que parecía enorme en comparación a cualquier cosa.

- No te interesa saber que relación tengo con Naruto, quieres saber si a él le gustan los hombres porque si es así de esa manera tú podrás estar con ella - abrio los ojos asombrado ante las palabras de su amigo, avanzo hasta donde él y se detuvo frente a este - Contesta - su amigo nego con la cabeza para suspirar - ¿Porqué estas conmigo Sasuke? Si contestas podre darte una pista de mi relación con él - de inmediato asintió ante la suave risa de su amigo, se llevo una mano al mentó pensando en que diría.

- Eres alguien único pienso, siempre que estas frente a un gran peligro desprendes tranquilidad, demasiada diría yo, además no te molesta nada en cuanto a misiones se refiere, eres seguro de ti mismo, parece que no tienes miedo - su amigo se acerco levemente y sonrió al menos eso sintio porque llevaba puesta la máscara - Naruto es mi h... - antes de que su amigo terminara se escucho un grito de Hinata así que lo miro y con la mirada le pidio disculpas, desaparecio para ir a ver que le había pasado a la ojilavanda.

- Perdiste tu oportunidad Sasuke-kun - murmuro este mientras se colocaba de nuevo la máscara.

* * *

Se encontraban cenando, Hinata al parecer se había tropezado con algo así que no había salido en su búsqueda - Kazekage-sama el consejo pide hablar con usted - miro a su anbu con cara de pocos amigos pero tan solo se levanto - Si no regreso temprano Ino... buenas noches - el pelirrojo se acerco para depositar un suave beso en su frente y desaparecer junto con su anbu, Ino se llevo una mano a la frente y suspiro levemente - Si no quieres que te toque deberías decirle - nego con la cabeza ente el cuestionamiento del rubio.

- Tú besas a Hinata - contesto esta llevandose a la boca un pedazo de pan, soniró levemente ante las palabras de la rubia, estaba celosa sin duda alguna - ¿Celos? - la rubia nego con la cabeza, por supuesto que no estaba celosa de la ojilavanda - Mientes - desvío la mirada para sentir como el rubio la tomaba del mentón y la besaba suavemente, ella trato de resistirse pero no lo logro - N-Naruto - sonrió aún más para intensificar el beso, algo le decía que Hinata estaba en buenas manos y no bajaría.

Se separo de Ino al sentir una leve punzada de dolor - Naru... - se levanto de inmediato para abrir la puerta, Ino se desconcerto por la actitud del rubio así que lo siguio, detuvo sus pasos al observar al rubio en el marco de la puerta con los ojos abiertos, ladeo la cabeza y observo al anbu quien era compañero de Naruto de pie frente al rubio - ¿Te he espantado? - pregunto este para soltar una suave risa, en un rápido movimiento el anbu se coloco frente al rubio y ella tan solo observo.

- No te doy un puñetazo nada más porque eres tú - murmuro el rubio y ella miro al anbu quien tan solo le revolvio el cabello a este - Tranquilo, regresa que tú y ya Yamanaka-san tienen todo el tiempo - el anbu prácticamente los empujo al interior de la casa, miro al rubio que tenía una sonrisa en los labios, este la tomo de la mano para abrazarla, Ino no entendía muy bien las cosas, sin embargo, tan solo lo abrazo, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad, al parecer algo le había afectado pero no diría nada.

* * *

No sabía como pero el azabache estaba besandola en su cama, ni siquiera tenía miedo de que Naruto entrara o de que alguien los descubriera, solo estaba concentrada en el beso que este le estaba dando, sin contar que ella no tenía blusa alguna y él estaba con solo el pantalón anbu, se sonrojo cuando lo vio mirarla con una suave sonrisa, sin duda alguna Sasuke era alguien demasiado guapo para su propio bien - Tranquila, no haremos nada - asintió para sentir que este se dejaba caer sobre su pecho.

De alguna manera Hinata le daba tranquilidad, nadie había sido capaz de darsela, jamás, y ella con tan solo un abrazo o una mirada era capaz de tranquilizarlo en cualquier aspecto, su madre y ella eran demasiado parecidas y no solo eso, estaba feliz de poder estar así en este momento con ella, Hinata le acaricio el cabello y sonrió, lentamente su respiración se fue haciendo más pausada, estaba demasiado cansado.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien los miraba mientras varias lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, el anbu se coloco su máscara... no volvería a quitarsela frente a Sasuke de lo contrario se rompería y no deseaba eso.

* * *

Estaba cansado, el consejo lo había obligado a permitir que el Hokage se hospedara en su casa porque por supuesto que había apelado a que no fuera así, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles cuando sintio que alguien se detenía a su lado - Gaara-sama - dio un leve respingo, ese tono sonaba demasiado al de una chica cuando era un chico el anbu de Konoha - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto al borde de un colapso nervioso, entonces se dio cuenta de que su presencia ya no le incomodaba como antes.

- Tengo que deshacer ese vínculo de lo contrario Yamanaka-san y usted estaran en grave peligro - se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de Ino en esa oración, pensaba reclamar pero cuando se dio cuenta el anbu ya estaba detrás de él... las fuerzas le faltaron y solo escucho el ruido de su cuerpo sobre el pavimento.

El anbu lo observo con una leve sonrisa, se acerco a paso lento, sería más rápido de esa manera además de ese modo el pelirrojo no podría ver quien era en realidad porque este era la fuente del problema y tenía que concentrarse a profunidad con su cuerpo, sería divertido ver que pasaba durante la mañana, lo tomo entre sus brazos para desaparecer con este.

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos y observo la habitación en la que se encontraba, le dolía la cabeza horriblemente - Buen día Gaara-sama - dio un leve respingo al escuchar su nombre, se sento de inmediato sobre la cama y observo al anbu que entraba a la habitación - ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, no sentía su ropa, sintio pánico - ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! - le grito mientras veía que el anbu negaba con la cabeza, detrás de esa máscara seguro se encontraba riendo.

- Nada, tan solo cure tu corazón y el vínculo no existe más - contesto este como si nada - ¿Dónde estoy? - volvio a preguntar porque no recordaba esa habitación en su casa - Estas en mi habitación, estamos en tu casa, nadie te ha escuchado porque han salido temprano, Hyuuga acompaño a Ino-san al mercado, Uchiha y Naruto estan con tu consejo, estamos solos - contesto el anbu, trato de levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas para ello, observo al anbu que tomaba asiento en su cama.

- ¿Qué eres? - pregunto observando que el anbu ladeaba la cabeza un poco - Una persona - contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - Vete - señalo la puerta pero este tan solo se subio sobre la cama gateando hasta donde se encontraba, trato de hacer algo pero le era imposible, el anbu se despojo de su máscara cuando sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, no se movio ni un milímetro, podía sentir la respiración del anbu mezclada con la suya... el anbu poso sus labios sobre los suyos.

No se movio para nada tan solo se quedo quieto, solo sintio una tranquilidad enorme en ese beso, abrio los ojos asombrado al ver que este se separaba con una leve sonrisa - Estaras mejor ahora - aseguro mientras se colocaba la máscara, había sentido que este era una chica, pero eso era... imposible.

Su corazón latio más fuerte al ver al anbu de pie, ¿qué demonios había sido eso?, el anbu desaparecio y se dejo caer en la cama... ese anbu no era un chico.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Confusión

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Confusión  
**

Se encontraba en su despacho, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y no solo eso... ese beso no podía olvidarlo, no sabía si era un chico o una chica pero le era imposible concentrarse en su trabajo el día de hoy - Kazekage-sama - dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz del anbu a su lado, respiro para disponerse a firmar algunas cosas - Kazekage-sama - lo llamo de nueva cuenta y siguio concentrado en su trabajo, no deseaba hablarle, estaba incomodo con su presencia por ese beso.

- Kazekage-sama - irritado lo miro con un semblante serio - Estoy trabajando, ¿sabes? - el anbu se acerco demasiado a donde se encontraba por lo que se alejo inmediatamente - Pero si tan solo esta revisando cosas de los niños de su academia y lo peor es que las ha rayado, Kazekage-sama - de inmediato miro las hojas y un sonrojo leve se apodero de sus palidas mejillas, él jamás se comportaba así, era imposible que se comportara como un tonto con la presencia de ese tipo o tipa.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto de mala gana - El Hokage y su consejo lo esperan en diez minutos - dicho esto desaparecio y él se quedo allí mientras maldecía el haber arruinado el trabajo de esos niños, ese anbu lo confundía demasiado, jamás había sentido ese sentimiento de confusión pero al parecer ahora si, se llevo las manos al puente de la nariz, tenía que controlar sus palpitaciones... ¿porqué su corazón parecía querer salirse?, estaba odiando a ese anbu con todas sus fuerzas en definitiva.

* * *

Observo a la rubia que se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala, Hinata había salido siendo cuidada por Sasuke, en verdad que ellos dos pensaban que era un tonto, sin embargo, solo esta vez lo dejaría pasar, tenía que ir con el consejo de Gaara pero no deseaba dejar de observar a Ino que se veía demasiado tranquila durmiendo, sonrió un poco para acercarse a donde ella se encontraba, se detuvo cerca de sus labios - ¿Qué crees que haces pervertido? - dio un respingo cayendo hacía atrás.

Ino lo miraba con una ceja levantada al parecer esperando su respuesta - N-Nada, tengo que irme - se levanto cuando sintio que era abrazo por ella, se sonrojo levemente al sentir sus pechos en su espalda, Ino sin duda alguna estaba bien proporcionada - Na-ru-to - en un movimiento rápido se coloco detrás de ella pero no calculo bien el peso y terminaron en el suelo, era la casa de Gaara, debía de respetarla o al menos intentar hacerlo pero es que los labios de Ino se veían tan apetitosos.

De inmediato la beso, ella lo atrajo más hacía si, mordio su labio inferior y adentro su lengua para jugar con la de ella, se coloco entre sus piernas mientras sus manos viajaban a sus caderas, dejo de besar sus labios para descender por su cuello, ella gimio mientras trataba de quitarle la capa - Hokage-sama - ambos se separaron al escuchar una voz, de inmediato la identifico y le mando una mirada de furia al anbu quien tan solo camino hasta donde ellos, lo tomo de la mano para apartarlo de la rubia.

- El consejo lo espera - antes de decir algo desaparecio mientras veía a la rubia llevarse una mano al corazón, al parecer le había quitado el aliento, inesperadamente sonrió al verla así, sin duda alguna se encargaría de quitarle el aliento cada que pudiera.

* * *

El consejo miro a ambos Kages - Nos han dicho que su visita incomoda un poco a nuestro líder - el rubio sonrió levemente, por supuesto que le molestaba a Gaara que él estuviera en su aldea, porque podría quitarle a Ino, sin dudarlo, aunque por el momento deseaba llevarse la fiesta en paz, lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era estar dando señales de que sentía algo por la rubia, no podía darse ese lujo de lo contrario ambas aldeas estarían en medio de una guerra y no deseaba eso.

- Lo lamento, si lo desean me ire de Suna cuanto antes - contesto como si nada porque de ante mano sabía la respuesta de los tres ancianos que negaron con la cabeza - Por supuesto que no Hokage-sama, primero debe terminar con los asuntos correspondientes, nuestro líder no tiene ningun problema - el pelirrojo desvío la mirada con un gesto de cansancio, por supuesto que Gaara estaba en desacuerdo pero él tampoco podía darse el lujo de desobedecer a su consejo de lo contrario su cargo estaría en peligro.

- Por supuesto que no tengo problema alguno - contesto el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, se notaba que quería salir de allí cuanto antes de lo contrario diría unas cuantes verdades - Espere un momento por favor Kazekage - el pelirrojo se detuvo ante el llamado de los ancianos por lo que regreso a tomar su asiento - Yukata-san se ira durante tres años a la aldea de la Niebla, por lo tanto usted solo estara en la oficina, además de que estas dos semanas estara al cuidado del anbu de Konoha - miro a Sasuke y al otro tipo, preferiría al Uchiha.

- ¿C-Cuál de los dos? - pregunto con una leve pizca de miedo - El compañero de Uchiha-san - se levanto de la mesa como impulsado por algo - N-No, sé cuidarme solo - sentencio pero los ancianos negaron con la cabeza - Son solo dos semanas, nos retiramos - los ancianos se levantaron para salir con paso calmado - Bueno, necesito descansar - Naruto desaparecio y observo al Uchiha casi suplicandole con la mirada que no se fuera - Permiso, debo hacer guardia - el azabache también desaparecio.

- D-Debo irme - no tenía la mínima idea del porque estaba tartamudeando pero la presencia de ese tipo o tipa lo colocaba demasiado nervioso - Kazekage-sama, ¿tiene miedo? - pregunte este acercandose a donde se encontraba, instintivamente se alejo hasta que choco con la mesa, maldijo por no haber calculado el terreno - Por supuesto que no - señalo tratando de caminar pero cuando se dio cuenta el anbu ya se había despojado de la máscara y lo estaba besando.

Abrio los ojos asombrados por ese beso, trato de separarse pero el anbu tomo su muñeca izquieda sujetandola fuertemente mientras la derecha era tomada y llevada al pecho del mismo, en un gesto un tanto posesivo, trato de separarse pero no lo logro cuando el anbu colo su lengua y comenzo a jugar con la suya, el anbu se separo instantes después y junto su frente con la suya - No se que demonios me pasa contigo Gaara, me causas demasiada confusión y odio sentirme así - hablo este mientras él trataba de recuperar la respiración.

- Puedes irte, te estare cuidando - antes de que dijera algo el anbu ya había desaparecido, sintio un leve cosquilleo en sus labios mientras que con varios dedos los delineaba, estaban calientes - Tú tambien me causas confusión, idiota - murmuro mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente... sentía algo por ese tipo o tipa, estaba realmente tonto.

* * *

La ojilavanda dormía a su lado, parecía en definitiva un ángel caído del cielo, el azabache llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla suavemente mientras la sentía removerse, sin duda alguna Hinata era única - Si supieras cuanto te quiero - murmuro cerca de sus labios escuchando una risilla suave de los labios de ella, fue su turno de colocarse nervioso además de separarse de inmediato y colocarse la máscara de anbu, de lo contrario ella se daría cuenta del leve sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

- También te quiero - contesto la ojilavanda tomando asiento sobre la cama, dio media vuelta mientras se acercaba a la ventana - Hinata - la llamo seriamente y la ojilavanda lo miro esperando a que continuara - ¿Si? - algo le decía que él estaba mal o que quiza iba terminar con la relación que tenían si es que se le podía llamar relación - Cuando acaben las dos semanas, tú estaras todo el tiempo con Naruto... lo nuestro se terminara - ella se mordio ligeramente el labio mientras bajaba la vista.

Por supuesto que sabía que lo que tenían terminaría en cuanto terminaran las dos semanas, sin embargo, en verdad quería que continuaran esos besos robados, ese acercamiento debajo de las sábanas a pesar de no haber tenido intimidad, deseaba seguir escuchando los latidos de su corazón para lograr dormir aunque fuera un poco - Lo sé - contesto ella mientras se levantaba de la cama, lo observo acercarse más a la ventana y ella camino a la puerta, él no se había ido por lo que escucho el cerrar de esa puerta.

No había sido él quien se había marchado primero había sido ella y eso dolio aún más, porque ya estaba preparado pero jamás penso que sería así de duro, Hinata había sido quien dio el primer paso, sabía que el tiempo que sobraba estarían juntos pero también sabía que al abrir esa puerta ella no estaba luchando por lo que sea que tenían - Uchiha - volteo hacía el árbol de enfrente y observo a su compañero, era raro que lo llamara por su apellido, lo más seguro era que estuviera cabreado por lo de la ojilavanda.

- Te toca hacer guardia - dicho esto desaparecio, su amigo parecía estar más que enojado, ya se le pasaría.

* * *

Se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida, después de todo Gaara vendría a comer y los demás también aunque no ayudaban en nada - ¿Necesitas ayuda? - dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de Naruto detrás suyo, su presencia siempre lograba colocarla nerviosa aunque no lo deseara, era una reacción que ni ella misma podía controlar - N-No es necesario - le contesto la rubia mientras se estiraba para tomar el aceite pero no alcanzaba, en momentos como éstos odiaba ser pequeña.

El rubio se estiro para tomar el aceite y rozar su mano con la de ella, Ino se tenso levemente cuando sintio el aroma del rubio inundando sus fosas nasales además de que este tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba disfrutando con el hecho de incomodarla - N-Naruto - murmuro ella y él rió suavemente para besar su cuello y bajar sus manos a sus caderas - Me fascina que tartamudeés diciendo mi nombre - comento este, Ino se sonrojo de golpe mientras bajaba la vista, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Hokage-sama - ladeo la cabeza observando al anbu que los veía desde el marco de la puerta - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto mientras le daba el aceite a la rubia que continuo cocinando - El Kazekage estara aquí pronto - el rubio suspiro para asentir y caminar a la mesa donde tomo asiento - Te noto raro - le comento al anbu que nego con la cabeza - Estoy como normalmente lo haría - le contesto este aunque no era así, jamás estaba como estaba en este momento - Si tú lo dices - contesto el rubio escuchando el abrir de la puerta principal.

- He llegado - saludo Gaara caminando a la cocina y se detuvo al ver al anbu cerca de Naruto quien reía suavemente, juro que detrás de la máscara el anbu también reía, inesperadamente se enfurecio, ¿quién se creía el rubio?, camino hasta tomar asiento - Bienvenido - murmuro Ino y él ni siquiera presto atención, estaba más ocupado observando que el anbu negaba con la cabeza ante un comentario del rubio, parecía estar divirtiendose con este - Gaara ¿podrías darme el azúcar? - como un robot se levanto para tomar el azúcar.

- Hokage-sama, le pido que se comporte - le contesto el anbu mientras el rubio lo abrazaba por el cuello, furioso movio el recipiente del azúcar para caminar a donde este hasta que escucho un leve grito - ¡Ino! - el rubio se levanto hacía donde ella se encontraba bañada en azúcar, de inmediato cayo en cuenta de que él la había bañado en azúcar - L-Lo siento - la rubia nego con la cabeza mientras el rubio trataba de sacudirla un poco aunque era más que claro que tendría que darse una ducha.

- No tienes porque estar celoso Gaa-chan - murmuro el anbu en su oído, dio un respingo cayendo hacía atrás provocando que el sartén saliera volando y cayera sobre la rubia vertiendo los fideos sobre su cabello, se sonrojo por estar medio idiotizado y lo peor es que todo iba hacía Ino, ella iba a pensar que no la quería y no podía darse ese lujo - Kazekage-sama, me ha quedado claro que no me quiere en la cocina - murmuro la rubia mientras salía de ahí con un aura negra, estaba furiosa.

- Ire a ayudarla - comento Naruto saliendo de la estancia, se llevo la mano a la frente, estaba demasiado nervioso, sentía demasiada confusión, alzo la vista encontrandose con esos dos ojos verdes del anbu que se despojo de la máscara, sabía que lo iba a besar, lo sabía y aún así no se alejo, se quedo quieto mientras sentía los labios del anbu sobre los suyos, no se quejo cuando este adentro su lengua, correspondio y se quedo más quieto cuando este junto sus frentes y le sonrió levemente.

- Gaa-chan no tienes que estar celoso, Naruto es mi h... - antes de terminar de hablar se separo de inmediato cuando escucho pasos en las escaleras, se coloco de inmediato la máscara y se encontro con Sasuke que los miraba a ambos con una expresión de duda - Kazekage-sama, me retiro - hablo este desapareciendo, el pelirrojo tan solo se levanto y paso del azabache que supuso que al menos se trataban bien con eso de la guardia personal.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en la cama de la rubia, al parecer no dormían juntos como el pelirrojo le había hecho creer y eso le alegraba demasiado - Quita de la cama y sal, tengo que vestirme - observo a Ino que salio de la ducha con una bata y con una toalla en su cabello, se levanto y camino hacía donde ella se encontraba, esta retrocedio hasta sentir la pared, era la casa de Gaara pero esa era la habitación de Ino y deseaba estar un poco más en esa estancia porque quería estar con ella.

La beso suavemente mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, se separo al notar la presencia de alguien en la ventana, su anbu lo estaba sacando de quicio - Debo irme - tomo la perilla de la puerta pero la rubia lo detuvo para mirarlo directamente - ¿Qué es ese anbu de ti? - Naruto sonrió un poco y se acerco a su oído - Te lo dire en su momento, ahora no puedo hacerlo - Ino lo entendio, no lo presionaría, lo dejo salir y suspiro, le había quitado nuevamente la respiración.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que no deseaba separarse de este porque lo amaba demasiado y por más que quisiera no podía olvidarlo, le era imposible además Gaara estaba raro, lo cual le intrigaba un poco, no entendía que le sucedía pero parecía despistado además había notado que no apartaba la vista del anbu que tenía alguna relación con su rubio, ¿quién era?, quiza era su hermano pero eso era imposible, Naruto era hijo único por lo que sabía.

Si en definitiva se estaba haciendo ideas raras con ese anbu, sin embargo, se parecía de alguna manera a su rubio, pero esperaría a que Naruto se lo dijera por el momento tendría que vivir con la espina clavada de la duda no quedaba de otra.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en la azotea, se sentía cansado en extremo - ¿Estas bien? - alzo la vista encontrandose con el rubio que tomo asiento a su lado, se despojo de la máscara con cuidado para sonreirle levemente a este que lo miro con una expresión de que no hicieron eso o de lo contrario le daría un golpe en la cabeza - Estoy bien - contesto pero el rubio lo examino con la mirada por lo que se levanto y camino para regresar y tomar asiento de nueva cuenta, de esa manera estaría un poco más fresco.

- Me preocupas - comento el rubio llamando su atención y tan solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido para revolverle el cabello con un gesto de cariño - Deja de preocuparte por mi, empieza a preocuparte por ti, date prisa y crece - el rubio aparto con cuidado su mano en un gesto de un poco de enfado sacando la suave risa del anbu - Tan solo eres dos meses mayor que yo - contesto este haciendo un leve mohín que provoco que el anbu riera de nuevo - Pareces confudido - señalo el rubio.

Asintió levemente ante ese cuestionamiento - Cuando lo veo siento que mi corazón se calienta, me causa demasiada confusión al estar cerca de él, siento que quiero estar pegado a él todo el tiempo - comento y el rubio sonrió como un niño pequeño para jalarlo del cuello en una especie de abrazo provocando que el anbu gruñera levemente pues si había sido un tirón algo fuerte - ¡Estas enamorado! - grito el rubio feliz por él, de inmediato se separo y abrio los ojos asombrado ante al expresión de duda del rubio.

No, él no podía estar enamorado, ni siquiera sabía que era eso, no sabía que era el amor, penso que con Sasuke lo sentía pero no era así, tan solo era el deseo de protegerlo de todo, pero solo eso, él no podía estar enamorado de alguien, por supuesto que no, el rubio estaba loco en su totalidad - Por supuesto que no estoy enamorado - contesto como si nada pero el rubio tan solo se solto a reir - Es amor - concluyo y tan solo ladeo la cabeza en un gesto de total desacuerdo con el rubio.

- Naruto - lo llamo seriamente y este poso su mirada sobre él, quiza si le gustaba un poco el pelirrojo, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que tenía miedo, porque este quiza lo odiaría cuando se enterara de quien era, era una persona obviamente pero guardaba un secreto que tenía relación con el rubio, no eran la misma persona pero cualquiera podría malinterpretarlo y no deseaba que él lo hiciera - ¿M-Me dejarías... tan solo un día... ser yo? - el rubio abrio los ojos asombrado para sonreirle levemente.

Lo observo levantarse y revolverle un poco el cabello en un gesto de hermandad - ¿Cuándo? - alzo la vista con una sonrisa enorme además de que sus ojos brillaban - Mañana - el rubio asintió para besar su frente - Seguro que a Gaara le gustas de las dos formas - sentencio este avanzando a las escaleras para dar con la casa principal, ¿gustarle?, quiza si deseaba gustarle pero primero tenía que decirle la verdad, suspiro para colocarse de nuevo la máscara pero se detuvo.

Sonrió, no, no necesitaría la máscara esta noche, solo esta noche sería quien en verdad era.

* * *

Se encontraba en su cama, no podía dormir, le era imposible conciliar el sueño, la puerta se entreabrio y se levanto de inmediato observando que esta se cerraba y alguien se recargaba en esta - No puedo dormir - se sonrojo al escuchar la voz de Naruto, sintio que su corazón daba un huelco enorme, trato de calmarse pero sabía que no lo lograría, el rubio se acerco a su cama e instintivamente le hizo un espacio, este se acomodo en su cama para jalarla de la mano y que cayera a su lado.

Su corazón quería salirse - Ino - la llamo suavemente y poso su mirada en este, él se acerco y la beso, al parecer él tambien deseaba estar con ella por eso no le importaba que alguien pudiera descubrirlos, se separo y la atrajo para dormir un poco, sabía que en cualquier momento se iría pero por lo mientras disfrutaría de su presencia.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos había hablado de la conversación de la tarde, se encontraba en su cama mientras ella se revolvía en los edredones, al parecer ninguno de los dos podía dormir - Hinata - la llamo y la observo darse vuelta para quedar frente a frente - ¿S-Si? - se acerco y la abrazo, quiza después no podría hacerlo por eso quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenían - No te cases - se levanto como impulsada por algo, lo que le estaba pidiendo era simplemente imposible, ambos lo sabían.

Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el azabache la abrazo tratando de aliviar el dolor de saber que no podrían estar juntos - L-Lo siento - murmuro ella y la abrazo más fuerte, la acomodo entre sus brazos, lo mejor era dejarla dormir un poco.

* * *

Se revolvio de nueva cuenta en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en ese tipo, su puerta se entre abrio y de inmediato tomo un kunai, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba recostado y con alguien sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, alzo los pies para golpear a la persona en la espalda pero este fue más rápido y con un movimiento rápido las abrio, reprimio el grito porque eso si que había dolido, la luz de la luna revelo al intruso y se encontro con una rubia.

Abrio los ojos asombrado al pensar que era Ino pero no, no era ella, esta era de ojos verdes, se parecían a los del anbu, su cerebro hizo conecciones... ¡era el anbu!, si y era una chica, se parecía demasiado a Naruto excepto en los ojos - ¿Tú...? - la chica sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus labios, no se movio, sintio que esta lo besaba, después de unos segundos se separo de él y avanzo hacía su oído - Gaa-chan... te quiero - murmuro esta mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oído, reprimio un gemido.

- ¿Q-Quién eres? - pregunto y la rubia se acerco a sus labios - Prometes guardar mi secreto - sus ojos lo suplicaban y asintió, la rubia se acerco hasta detenerse en sus labios más no lo beso - Soy... - sus labios se movieron y abrio los ojos asombrado por esas palabras.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Secreto

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Secreto  
**

- ¿Q-Quién eres? - pregunto y la rubia se acerco a sus labios - Prometes guardar mi secreto - sus ojos lo suplicaban y asintió, la rubia se acerco hasta detenerse en sus labios más no lo beso - Soy... - sus labios se movieron y abrio los ojos asombrado por esas palabras... seguían en la misma posición, no salía de su sorpresa, eso era imposible en todos los sentidos, en un rápido movimiento invirtio posiciones y se quedo mirando sus ojos, gruño porque estos eran demasiado hipnotizantes, trago duro.

- Se que en este momento me odias, lo sé, solo quería decirte que te quiero, tengo que irme - cuando se dio cuenta la rubia ya no estaba debajo de él al contrario estaba cerca de la puerta, era demasiado rápida, bueno después de todo era parecida a Naruto - ¿Porqué me confesaste tú secreto? - pregunto antes de que ella se marchara, la puerta no se abrio así que ella contestaría - Porque te quiero - murmuro la rubia colocando la mano en la perilla, antes de que esta saliera unas manos se cernieron sobre su cintura.

Abrio los ojos asombrada al sentir ese agarre, sintio el mentón del pelirrojo sobre el hueco de su cuello - No te vayas - pidio este mientras le daba la vuelta y la besaba, no sabía que estaba haciendo porque se suponía que quería a Ino pero esa rubia le hacía sentir un mar de sentimientos que no lograba identificar y no deseaba hacerlo en este momento, adentro su lengua en los labios de ella y la apego a la puerta mientras sus manos descendían por sus caderas, ella gimio para separarse del beso, al parecer le había quitado el aire.

Beso su cuello mientras quitaba la camisa de tirantes delgados que ella tenía, admiro el sostén de encaje mientras la besaba de nueva cuenta, era su casa, la chica con la que estaba comprometido estaba en una habitación de esa casa pero no le importaba, acallaría los gemidos y gritos que la rubia de ojos verdes daría, tan solo deseaba hacerla suya, eso era lo única que quería en este momento, la chica de ojos verdes lo tomo del cuello para aumentar la intensidad del beso mientras este la estrellaba en la puerta.

La levanto un poco para acomodar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras ambos gemían, él camino con ella hacía la cama y la deposito en esta para besar sus labios con la misma intensidad, justo cuando iba a colocar las manos en su short la anbu lo tomo por la cadera para colocarlo debajo suyo, extrajo un kunai e hizo varios sellos para lanzar algo a un árbol - Quedate aquí - no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando, la vio salir como un rayo de su habitación y tan solo suspiro, iba a matar al responsable de esto.

Se bajo de la cama mientras se colocaba las sandalias, tenía que ir a su sanitario, detuvo sus pasos cuando tocaron a su puerta para respirar hondo y caminar a esta, se sorprendio al ver a Naruto frente a él, carraspeo haciendose a un lado para dejarlo pasar - ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto este y él tan solo levanto una ceja, no quería que supiera nada de lo que había pasado en esa habitación - No soy tonto, ella estaba feliz y vaya que lo sentí, ¿dónde esta? - pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

Antes de que contestara Naruto cayo al suelo de rodillas con una mano en el abdomen, reprimio el grito de dolor, de inmediato busco la herida pero no tenía en absoluto nada - Maldición - gruño levantandose mientras llamaba a Sasuke quien de inmediato llego a donde ambos se encontraban, el pelirrojo no entendía absolutamente nada - ¿Sucede algo Hokage-sama? - pregunto este y el rubio de inmediato señalo la ventana - Debemos buscar a tu compañero ahora, esta en peligro - el azabache de inmediato hizo varios sellos.

Frente a ellos aparecio una serpiente que de inmediato salio de es habitación - Vamos - Sasuke salio primero, Gaara tomo algo para salir, estaba demasiado preocupado por la rubia de ojos verdes, antes de que Naruto saliera observo entrar por la puerta a Ino que se veía demasiado agitada - ¡Hinata no esta, su habitación esta totalmente desordenada! ¡Algo ha pasado! - la rubia se veía bastante alarmada con esto, la tomo de la mano y salio con ella, no podía dejarla en esa casa, alguien quería llegar a Gaara y a él.

* * *

Estaba inmensamente feliz al escuchar esas palabras del pelirrojo y aún más feliz se encontraba porque estaban a punto de ser uno, entonces sintio un instinto asesino tremendo tanto que le erizo la piel, conocía ese instinto animal, ya se habaía enfrentado a ese tipo antes y casi moría, sin embargo, había salido viva al cortarle un brazo de lo contrario hubiera muerto en esa misión, de inmediato hizo varios sellos para lanzar un pergamino al parbol donde se encontraba pero de inmediato ese tipo salio huyendo.

Se levanto de encima del pelirrojo - Quedate aquí - le advirtio para salir de esa habitación, Gaara tenía que quedarse quieto ahí de lo contrario estaría en grave peligro y no podía darse ese lujo, salto por varios tejados mientras trataba de hacer los sellos para cambiar de imagen, se detuvo unos segundos, ese tipo era uno de los que sabían su secreto seguramente había hecho algo porque no podía volver a ser un chico, maldita sea, todo le estaba saliendo mal, al parecer alguien no quería que fuera feliz.

Esquivo apenas un ataque, estaba concentrada en tratar de arreglar su pequeño problema que ni siquiera había sentido la presencia de ese tipo, algo salio de él y salto, sin embargo, no se percato de que algo estaba debajo suyo hasta que sintio que algo la quemaba, reprimio el grito y antes de darse cuenta algo estaba clavado en su abdomen, sintio el veneno corriendo por su sangre, cayo al suelo, le dolían todos los huesos, observo al tipo caminar hacía donde ella y colocarse a su lado, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Alzo la vista y abrio los ojos al ver a la Hyuuga frente a ella visiblemente herida, el tipo la tomo de la garganta y la ojilavanda trataba de separase, no sentía su cuerpo, no podía levantarse, el veneno estaba corriendo por todo su sistema, le era imposible el mover un solo músculo - Sabía que eras una chica por eso mis avispas estaban incomodas con tu acercamiento, me quitaste un brazo, es justo que yo te quite la vida y el amor de Uchiha-kun quien vera morir al amor de su vida en mis brazos - el tipo señalo algo a su izquierda.

- N-No - el tipo sonrió dejando ver una hilera de dientes negros y podridos, sintio a Sasuke acercandose fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que tres personas más venían, identifico el chakra de Gaara, maldijo por lo bajo, esa era una trampa, los tres estaban en un círculo de fuego que no era visible pero ella lo sentía, explotaría, trato de moverse pero en definitiva no podía, varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, maldita sea, esto no podía estar pasando, si usaba esa técnica jamás podría tener su otra imagen.

Sería una chica para siempre, no es que le molestara pero eso traería problemas a Naruto y no deseaba eso, el tipo preparo el kunai envenado con destino al corazón de la Hyuuga y fue en ese momento que traspaso algo... hizo varios sellos mientras observaba la expresión de asombro del sujeto - ¡Hinata! el grito de Sasuke retumbo en sus oídos, escupio sangre mientras una nube de chakra rojo se cernía sobre el cuerpo del sujeto que gritaba preso del dolor y pidiendo piedad, sonrió al escuchar ese grito.

- Si sabías que era una chica... debiste saber que no tenía piedad con nadie - el sujeto la solto mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara, algo lo estaba quemando, era una especie de veneno, escupio sangre, Sasuke se detuvo a su lado, Gaara tomo su mano - ¿Quién es ella? Pense que estabamos buscando a mi compañero - comento el Uchiha observando que el pelirrojo revisaba a una chica rubia, Naruto se detuvo junto con Ino al lado de los demás - ¡Te dije que no me preocuparas! - le grito el rubio a la chica de ojos verdes.

La rubia lo observo caer al suelo de rodillas mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, él también lo sentía, la vida se le iba, era demasiado veneno como para que un médico lograra salvarla, ni siquiera Tsunade podría con ello - L-Lo s-siento - se disculpo esta escupiendo sangre, Gaara sujeto más fuerte su mano mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio - ¿Q-Qué hago? - pregunto Naruto y ella nego con la cabeza - E-Es demasiado t-tarde - comento ella mientras sentía que el veneno llegaba a su corazón.

- ¡Kurama! - grito el rubio al borde de un colapso, algo rodeo a la chica que grito mientras sentía el chakra del bijuu entrando en sus heridas, cayo al suelo por suerte la sujeto Gaara quien veía que sus heridas sanaban poco a poco - _No he logrado salvarla por completo, hay veneno en su sistema, necesita atención médica cuanto antes Naruto, date prisa - _asintió mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos para tomar la mano de Ino y avanzar de prisa con dirección a la casa - ¿Dónde esta ese idiota? - pregunto Sasuke tratando de buscar con la vista a su compañero.

Observo a Gaara salir de inmediato así que hizo lo mismo con Hinata entre sus brazos.

* * *

Deposito a la rubia de ojos verdes en su cama mientras Ino traía lo necesario para curarla, agradecía que la rubia fuera un médico ninja, Gaara entro en la habitación pero lo tomo del brazo para sacarlo de ahí en cuanto Ino entro en la estancia - ¡Tengo que estar con ella! - grito Gaara desesperado, Naruto lo miro y de inmediato en sus ojos supo que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de su hermana, sin embargo, era una mujer, no podía ver que la desvestían para sanar sus heridas.

El pelirrojo trataba de zafarse del agarre pero le era imposible, no podía estar en esa estancia y lo sabía - ¡Te calmas! - le grito el rubio mientras lo estrellaba en la pared - ¡Ella esta herida, maldita sea tengo que estar con ella! - grito Gaara preso de la furia dandole un puñetazo que le provoco un sangrado en el labio - ¡Es mi hermana la que se esta muriendo! - grito estrellando su puño en la pared - ¡Si, claro es tu hermana y la obligaste a ser un hombre! - grito el pelirrojo tratando de golpearlo.

El rubio lo estrello en la pared mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su capa - ¡No tienes idea de nada, así que cierra la boca! - grito furioso y antes de volver a golpear al pelirrojo fue sujetado por Sasuke que salía de la habitación de Hinata, aparto al rubio del Kazekage mientras su cerebro hacía unas conexiones, primero Naruto había dicho que tenían que buscar a su compañero el idiota pero estaban demasiados preocupados por una rubia de ojos verdes, el mismo color de ojos que su compañero el tonto.

Gaara había dicho que era su hermana, pero Naruto no tenía una hermana ni siquiera un familiar con vida, además estaba diciendo que la había obligado a ser un hombre, entonces esa rubia era un hombre... ¡era su compañero anbu!, solto al rubio que estaba un poco más calmado - ¿Es mi compañero? - pregunto mientras se sostenía de la pared, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto - Si - le contesto Naruto mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo por el pasillo de la casa, se llevo la mano al cabello mientras se lo despeinaba.

Gaara se dejo caer igualmente mientras apretaba los puños - Quiero una explicación - exigio el pelirrojo viendo al rubio quien tan solo suspiro - Su nombre es Naruko, es mi hermana, podría decirse que no es una persona normal porque nacio a los 16 años, la vez que estuve a punto de dejar salir a Kurama y en la cual aparecio mi padre, nacio en ese momento, fue una manera en la que logre estar en equilibrio con Kurama - el rubio recargo su cabeza en la pared mientras suspiraba levemente.

- Naruko se llevo todo lo malo de mi según mi padre, ella es egoísta, posesiva, orgullosa, tiene más poder que yo - aseguro el rubio mientras escuchaba a Gaara murmurar algo y a Sasuke con la vista perdida, al parecer a ninguno de los dos les parecía que guardaran ese secreto - ¿Porqué no podía ser ella? - pregunto el pelirrojo mirandolo fijamente, el rubio tan solo suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos en forma del puño a la boca, odiaba tocar ese tema pero al parecer tenía que decirlo de lo contrario Gaara lo mataría.

- El consejo la obligo a ser un hombre, no podían darse el lujo de que la aldea supiera que yo tenía un lado obscuro además de que le ordenaron que me protegiera con todo por eso es un anbu, yo no acepte pero ella si, en el fondo ella sintio que tenía miedo de que me quitaran el cargo de Kage y lo hizo por mi, creo que me odia - termino de decir el rubio - Era un secreto que nadie debía saber y ahora todo mundo lo sabe, el consejo estara furioso - reflexiono el rubio mientras se levantaba, había sentido que ella ya estaba mejor.

- ¿Qué le haran? - pregunto el pelirrojo observando que su amigo se detenía - Quiza le ordenen irse de la aldea o en el peor de los casos quiza me obliguen a dejar que regrese a ser parte de mi - antes de que preguntaran algo más entro en la estancia donde se encontraba y observo a Ino terminando de ordenar todo lo que había ocupado - Gracias - murmuro el rubio para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, el pelirrojo se encontraba afuera pero a él no le importaba, tan solo deseaba besarla.

La rubia salio de la estancia y él camino hasta donde su hermana, tenía fiebre pero estaría bien, era demasiado fuerte, tomo su mano y se quedo allí con ella, necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

* * *

Desde hace dos horas se encontraba observandola dormir, no podía irse hasta sentir que ella se encontraba mejor, se acerco a la cama y tomo su mano, ella abrio los ojos y le sonrió un poco, no sabía que hacer, quería a esa rubia pero su deber era casarse con Ino aunque esta estuviera enamorada de Naruto, de verdad que era un gran embrollo y no solo eso, los consejos los iban a matar porque ninguno estaba haciendo lo que debería, lo más seguro era que las aldeas terminaran en guerra.

Sin embargo, estas dos semanas no pensaría en nada, era miércoles de la primer semana, aún faltaba mucho para que ella se marchara, beso su frente y la atrajo hacía si para abrazarla, jamás había sentido la necesidad de no querer separarse de alguien, quiza con Ino fue leve pero con la hermana de Naruto era demasiado fuerte esa necesidad, se acomodo en el hueco de su cuello mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, tenía miedo de que desapareciera, no le interesaba nada más que ella en este momento.

- G-Gaara - se separo de ella y se acerco suavemente para besarla, necesitaba sentirla cuanto antes pero no podía, primero tenía que verificar si ella se encontraba bien, la recosto en la cama y se quedo quieto sobre ella, no se iría, no la dejaría sola, la rubia dejo que varias lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, había creído que era su final, había pensado que moriría pero su hermano la había ayudado, su hermano la había salvado y ella le había dado un problema enorme al revelar su verdadera personalidad.

El pelirrojo se acomodo sobre ella mientras besaba su frente, no pensaba permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a Naruko.

* * *

Ino se recosto en la cama mientras suspiraba, estaba demasiado cansada, había usado demasiado de su chakra para salvar a la hermana de Naruto, era un tanto raro, le dolía un poco la cabeza, además estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Gaara pue supuestamente este sentía algo por ella y ahora resultaba que no era así, no le molestaba porque su corazón latía por el rubio, su primer y único amor - ¿Estas cansada? - dio un leve grito al escuchar esa voz desde la puerta, observo al rubio que cerraba la misma para caminar a donde ella se encontraba.

- N-No, solo necesito una ducha - se lavanto de la cama pero sintio que alguien la abrazaba, era el rubio quien estaba un poco mal con toda la situación, era la casa de Gaara y nadie la estaba respetando ni siquiera él porque en las habitaciones de arriba Sasuke y Hinata estaban juntos, ella estaba con Naruto y el aludido estaba con su hermana, nada estaba saliendo como se suponía debería de salir, ni siquiera sabía que pasaría después de las dos semanas, solo esperaba que nada malo pasara.

Sintio la cama y observo a Naruto que estaba acomodado en el hueco de su cuello, este la abrazo y ella tan solo suspiro, al parecer estaba mal con lo que estaba sucediendo, eran demasiadas cosas, el secreto que nadie debía saber ahora lo sabían más personas, eso quiza no era lo peor pero al parecer a él le afectaba demasiado - No me dejes Ino - murmuro el rubio y ella se separo de inmediato, ¿cómo podía pedirle eso?, ambos estaban comprometidos por su culpa no por la de ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por ti estoy comprometida con Gaara y tú con Hinata, los consejos no estaran felices con lo que esta sucediendo, ¿eres capaz de dejar tu puesto? - pregunto la rubia molesta, Naruto se despeino un poco el cabello mientras bajaba la vista, ella tenía razón, después de las dos semanas todo acabaría, estaba de pie frente a ella y no era capaz de dar una respuesta - Yo... - Ino apreto los puños, si, él en definitiva no pensaba luchar por lo que sea que tuvieron.

- Puedes irte - contesto la rubia dando la vuelta, camino a la puerta de la ducha cuando sintio que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, abrio los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de quien era - Eso quieres, iremos ante el consejo y les dire que te amo más que a mi vida, que no me interesa el puesto porque solo te quiero a ti... te amo Yamanaka Ino - le dio media vuelta y la beso, la recargo en la puerta de la ducha mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso, la amaba, era poco tiempo pero ella ya era una parte de él.

* * *

Se encontraba abrazando a la ojilavanda mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al tenerla así de cerca - Te quiero - murmuro pero antes de que ella se dejara besar se separo para bajarse de la cama - ¿Hinata? - la llamo pero esta no contesto, durante la mañana había recibido una carta de su padre diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, eso siempre lo había soñado y el leer las palabras de la letra de su padre le había encantado, quería seguir sintiendo que este estaba orgulloso de ella, no quería dejar de sentir esa sensación.

Dejaría a Sasuke para seguir siendo el orgullo de su padre - Terminemos - el azabache se levanto y la tomo de la mano para que lo mirara fijamente, no podía ser verdad lo que había dicho, ella lo amaba y él a ella, bien si aúnno era amor ambos sabían que tarde o temprano se convertiría en eso, no era justo lo que estaba haciendo - ¡¿Porqué estas haciendo esto?! - grito preso de la furia mientras ella se mantenía calmada - Vete, tengo sueño - se solto de su agarre para caminar a la ducha y cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

Sasuke se coloco la máscara, no pensaba llorar, no lo haría, ella era su vida y si ella no daba lo mismo su relación no iría a ningun lado, que fuera feliz con Naruto porque él buscaría su felicidad en otro lado, desaparecio de esa habitación para hacer guardia, su compañera estaba mal así que él tenía que hacerse responsable, Hinata se dejo caer en el baño mientras lloraba, le había costado demasiado decir eso pero no lo hacía solo por ser el orgullo de su padre, también lo hacía porque no deseaba que le sucediera algo a él.

El consejo lo mataría o le haría daño y no quería darse ese lujo, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, al parecer era la única forma en que su dolor desaparecería.

* * *

- Estaras al cuidado del Kazekage junto con el otro anbu - murmuro la anciana que era miembro del consejo de la Arena - Como lo ordene - la pelirroja asintió para salir de allí, tenía que reportarse con su líder, no deseaba estar a su cuidado, sin embargo, acataría la orden de la anciana, aparecio en la azotea de la casa de su líder cuando sintio que alguien colocaba un kunai en su cuello - ¿Quién eres? - esa persona tenía un tono afilado, tomo su mano para jalarlo pero antes de impactar su puño en este el sujeto desaparecio.

Alcanzo a protegerse del ataque del sujeto, era fuerte sin lugar a duda, era un anbu de Konoha y ella era una anbu de la Arena pero al parecer este no se había percatado - No soy tu enemiga, estoy al cuidado del Kazekage-sama - señalo la pelirroja observando al anbu despojarse de la máscara y observo a un chico azabache de ojos color ónix, un leve sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas al ver lo guapo que era, Sasuke observo al anbu de la Aldea esperando a que se despojara de la máscara.

Abrio los ojos asombrado ante la belleza que estaba delante de él.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Celos

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Celos  
**

Abrio los ojos asombrado ante la belleza que estaba delante de él... una chica pelirroja de ojs azules, juro que en ellos se podía ver el mar, su cabello estaba acairelado además de que sus labios eran exquisitos a simple vista, estaba bien proporcionada pues sus pechos eran algo grandes casi como los de Hinata, sino es que un poco más grande, de inmediato desvío la mirada, él no era nadie para pensar en cosas como esas - Soy una anbu de la Arena - aseguro la chica y asintió para acercarse a donde ella.

La chica le enseño la máscara y asintió además de tomar el pergamino con sus órdenes - ¿Por qué tienes que cuidar a Gaara? - la chica lo miro con asombro al haber llamado al líder de su aldea por su nombre pero ese gesto al azabache no le importo en lo más mínimo - Son órdenes de mi consejo, es mi deber proteger al Kazekage-sama - aseguro esta tomando de nueva cuenta la máscara más no se la coloco - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto el azabache y ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa.

- Akabane Akari - saludo esta con una leve reverencia dejando entrever un poco su busto, retrocedio instintivamente ante la mirada de desconcierto de la chica - Uchiha Sasuke, anbu de Konoha - saludo este y ella tan solo le sonrió de nueva cuenta, esa sonrisa era cálida cuando no había conocido a un anbu que fuera capaz de sonreir así, era casi un mito por lo que sabía - Gaara esta en su habitación - la chica asintió para comenzar a avanzar, al azabache le parecía increíble que pasara desapercibida con el tamaño de su busto.

Era un tanto raro ver a un anbu como ella - ¿Disculpa? - lo llamo la chica y dio media vuelta para verla - ¿Cuál es la habitación del Kazekage-sama? - suspiro para caminar delante de ella, la chica lo siguio un poco detrás, le dolía un poco la cabeza, no podía sacarse de su mente a Hinata, su olor, sus besos, sus abrazos, le era simplemente imposible tratar de olvidar a la aludida, bajo las escaleras para entrar por una puerta a la casa, se detuvo en la habitación donde estaba su compañero y abrio la puerta.

En la cama estaba la rubia descansado y encima de esta... se encontraba el pelirrojo, cerro la puerta de inmediato observando el desconcierto de la chica - Esta indispuesto, lo mejor es que te presentes ante él mañana - comento el azabache y la chica asintió - Hay dos personas dentro... ¿duerme con Ino-san? - la miro pues no le había pasado por la mente si era de tipo sensorial la chica - Algo así - le contesto caminando a donde su compañero dormía pero la chica no lo siguio y la miro esperando a que caminara.

- Puedes dormir aquí - ella nego con la cabeza para hacer una reverencia - Estare aquí mañana, como le he dicho mi deber es cuidar al Kazekage-sama, tengo que hacer guardia, permiso - la chica dio media vuelta pero la detuvo por la mano - No es necesario que cuides, la casa esta protegida - señalo pero ella tan solo se solto de su agarre - No tiene que preocuparse por mi, permiso - dicho esto reanudo su marcha, esa anbu era una necia pero no era su problema, tan solo se dirigio a su habitación, él si estaba cansado.

* * *

Salio de la ducha y escucho voces en el corredor, sintio curiosidad pero tan solo trato de escuchar, identifico la voz de Sasuke de inmediato y sintio un nudo en la garganta, el azabache hablaba con una chica, no reconocía la voz, apreto los puños, no era que le importara que él estuviera hablando con una chica pero no tenía porque hacerlo en casa, debía de respetar por lo menos el recinto aunque nadie lo había hecho ni siquiera el dueño, escucho pasos alejandose y abrio la puerta observando que este estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación.

- S-Sasuke - lo llamo y lo observo detenerse, camino hasta donde se encontraba él, no sabía porque seguía tras de él cuando había sido ella quien había provocado su rompimiento por decirlo así, sin embargo, tan solo deseaba saber si estaba bien, se detuvo detrás de este y acerco su mano pero él abrio su puerta, sintio un vacío enorme al verlo actuar así, le dolía su rechazo aunque ella había sido quien lo había rechazado - Si me disculpa Hyuuga-san, tengo que dormir - escucho el cerrar de su puerta.

Le había dolido que la llamara por su apellido y no por su nombre, sintio que las piernas le fallaban pero tan solo regreso sobre sus pasos para entrar a su habitación, sin embargo, observo la habitación del rubio, camino hasta esta y coloco la mano sobre la perilla pero la alejo de inmediato, no era capaz de usar a Naruto para olvidar a Sasuke, por supuesto que se casarían pero no lo utilizaría, con el tiempo quiza podría olvidar al azabache pero no forzaría el olvidarlo, camino de nueva cuenta a su habitación.

Se dejo caer en la cama, sentía las lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos por eso se mordio ligeramente el labio, sus decisiones siempre eran las peores y lo sabía a la perfección, su corazón dolía demasiado desde que lo había alejado de si, se estaba odiando a si misma en este momento.

* * *

- ¿Q-Qué dijiste? - pregunto la rubia al separarlo del beso, había dicho que la amaba, que dejaría su puesto, que hablarían con los consejos, era poco tiempo para asimilar todo - Te estoy diciendo que iremos ante los consejos y les dire que te amo más que a mi vida, dejare el puesto solo por ti - aseguro este juntando su frente con la de ella, Ino lo abrazo mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho, ¿por qué siempre decía cosas como esas cuando ella no se lo esperana?, se mordio ligeramente el labio para abrazarlo por completo.

- L-Lo más importante para ti es ser Hokage, yo no quiero que lo dejes, me odiare siempre - aseguro ella y él la separo para tomarla del mentón obligandola a verlo - Has sido tú quien me reclama sobre el asunto, digo que hare lo que sea para no alejarme de ti y ahora demuestras miedo - ella lo alejo bruscamente, no era miedo, era tan solo que no deseaba verlo triste por ella, jamás se lo perdonaría - No lo hagas, casate con Hinata y todo mundo sera feliz - aseguro esta y el rubio tan solo la miro incrédulo.

- Hinata no me ama, quiere a Sasuke y este a ella, Gaara siente algo por mi hermana, tú me amas y yo te amo, ¿cuál es el problema? - pregunto él al borde de un colapso por las palabras de la rubia - Los consejos no lo aceptaran - comento ella recargandose en la puerta de la ducha mientras trataba de que su corazón se controlara, parecía querer salirse de su pecho con solo la presencia del rubio - Ino, lo aceptaran, Gaara y yo haremos que lo acepten, en este momento necesito que me digas la verdad - la tomo de la mano para que lo mirara.

- ¿Q-Qué verdad? - pregunto ahogadamente ella - Quiero que me digas si me amas, si estas dispuesta a quedarte a mi lado, si en verdad me quieres lo suficiente como para que yo tome la decisión de dejar el puesto de Kage, ¿qué quieres que haga? - pregunto este y la rubia tan solo le sonrió levemente - Te amo más que a mi vida, estoy dispuesta a quedarme a tu lado, te quiero lo suficiente y por eso no puedo permitir que hagas esto - contesto ella soltandose de su agarre para tratar de abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, el rubio la cerro nuevamente para acercarse a ella - No hagas esto, si lo haces yo tomare la decisión aunque tú ya la has tomado, si abre esa puerta se acabo Ino, me ire de tu vida para siempre - aseguro él y ella aparto sus manos para entrar a la ducha, Naruto escucho el cerrar de su puerta y asintió, le dolía por supuesto que si pero ella lo había dejado en claro, tomo su capa para caminar a la salida de esa habitación, perfecto, si Ino así lo deseba bien, él no lucharía más.

No se rendía, él lo sabía, ella era quien se rendía, no se arrepentiría de esto porque había dado todo por ella, estaba dispuesto a dejar su puesto y ella no lo aceptaba, sonrió tristemente para cerrar esa puerta, la puerta de la vida que pudo haber tenido con Ino y que ella le nego, se detuvo en la puerta y coloco la mano en la perilla de esta, algo lo ataba a esa habitación, algo que escapaba de su entendimiento, se recargo en la puerta para abrirla.

* * *

Dejo que el llanto corriera al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta, era ella quien estaba dejandolo ir cuando él estaba dando todo, era ella quien estaba hechando todo por la borda, quiza se arrepentiría toda su vida pero no podía permitir que este dejara todo por lo que había luchado, jamás se lo perdonaría, lo amaba demasiado como para permitir eso, se abrazo a sus rodillas como niña pequeña para sollozar más fuerte, su corazón dolía demasiado por lo que les estaba haciendo.

No solo se lo estaba haciendo a ella, se lo estaba haciendo a los dos y eso era mucho peor que nada, Naruto estaba mal y ella lo había causado, siempre sería su culpa pero estaba dispuesta a cargar con eso, estaba cien por ciento dispuesta a vivir con eso el resto de su vida, se levanto y abrio la puerta de la ducha, sin embargo, no podía, no, no podía, no quería dejarlo ir, camino a la puerta y coloco su mano sobre la perilla, no quería dejarlo ir aún si era por su bien, se recargo en esta para abrirla.

* * *

Antes de abrirla el rubio se detuvo y solto la perilla, no, ella ya había dicho todo, no era capaz de rebajarse de nueva cuenta, camino a su habitación para abrirla y cerrar la puerta detrás de si, tan solo deseaba descansar, ya había tenido suficiente el día de hoy, su corazón dolía y la rubia lo había causado, a partir de mañana tan solo tendría en mente a Hinata.

Alejo la mano de la perilla y regreso sobre sus pasos a la ducha, ya había dicho todo, no era capaz de retirarlo aún si lo amaba demasiado, ella era la causante de que su corazón doliera así, si el suyo estaba así no quería saber como estaba él, el tan solo pensarlo le dolía mucho más, el llanto acudio de nueva cuenta, ella era la única causante de todo.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en su aldea, miércoles según el calendario, observo a Naruko dormir, vaya que tenía el sueño pesado, se acerco para besar sus labios... - Kazekage-sama - se retiro de inmediato tratando de sostenerse de algo pero en vano pues cayo al suelo murmurando algo intangible, observo al anbu que estaba a su lado, si era el Uchiha en definitiva lo mataría lentamente pero abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver quien era - A-Akari - murmuro con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

Podía soportar a cualquier anbu pero no a esa chica, no era que no fuera capaz de hacer su trabajo, al contrario, era la mejor anbu de toda la aldea, muchos habían pensado que ella sería su siguiente líder pero no había sido así, la chica se despojo de la máscara y la observo, sus ojos estaban normales, azules como el cielo o el mar, por un momento había pensado que se encontraría con sus ojos de diferente color, al parecer el consejo se había encargado de ello, un leve estremecimiento lo recorrio al pensar en como habían quedado iguales sus ojos.

- T-Tus ojos... - no podía ni siquiera hablar, esa chica no le daba miedo, sin embargo, le tenía demasiada lástima, tanto que siempre buscaba protegerla del consejo pero le era imposible en algunas ocasiones y eso lo hundía durante semanas - El consejo se encargo de ello Kazekage-sama - aseguro la chica con la mirada baja observando que su líder apretaba los puños - Me ordenaron cuidarlo, hare de cuenta que no he visto lo que ha hecho si usted lo desea - miro a la rubia que se removio un poco sobre los edredones.

- Por favor - se levanto observando que ella hacía lo mismo - Trabaja con Sasuke, es un anbu de Konoha, asegurate de hacer guardia con él - la pelirroja asintió mientras se colocaba la máscara de nueva cuenta - Como ordene Kazekage-sama - esta camino a la ventana y él la observo saltar con gran habilidad a la azotea, al parecer ya conocía al Uchiha - Humana artificial... - murmuro apretando los puños, no es que le desagradara lo que ella era sino que simplemente le daba miedo saber lo que ella había sufrido.

Camino hasta Naruko y la beso suavemente para salir de la habitación, un día en la oficina lo esperaba.

* * *

Observo a la pelirroja colocarse frente a él mientras le decía las órdenes del pelirrojo, gruño levemente mientras caminaba a la casa - Hoy es mi día libre - señalo el azabache observando la mirada incrédula de la chica - Revisaras conmigo el perimétro, algo no me busca, el sujeto que ataco a mi compañero anbu aún anda suelto, no lo han encontrado, así que ayudaras - la pelirroja estaba al tanto, pues su consejo se había encargado de decirle todo para estar preparada ante las circunstancias.

- Si - contesto mientras entraban en la casa, el azabache detuvo sus pasos mientras observaba a Hinata salir de la habitación de Naruto tomada de su mano, la pelirroja ladeo la cabeza y se encontro con el Hokage y su futura esposa, miro al anbu con el que trabajaría y noto que su mirada era de dolor, sin embargo, estaba cubierta de rabia - Iras conmigo a una cita - miro al chico procesando la información cuando sintio que este la tomaba de la mano para escuchar el cerrar de una habitación.

- Cambiate de ropa, nos iremos en una hora - observo el cerrar de la puerta y ella tan solo se quedo allí, ese chico era un bipolar sin duda alguna además de que al parecer estaba enamorado de la futura esposa del Hokage.

Hinata se mordio ligeramente el labio, ¿quién era esa?, sentía celos de observar como Sasuke la tomaba de la mano y aún más que eso el como irían a una cita - Vamos Hinata - comenzo con su marcha de la mano de Naruto, no habían dormido juntos tan solo había salido de su habitación porque este se había cortado con algo y ella como buena esposa pues tenía que ir en su auxilio, quiza Sasuke lo había malinterpretado y también había sentido celos, eso la reconfortaba de alguna manera si tenía que ser sincera.

* * *

Estaba acomodando la mesa mientras Gaara tomaba un café esperando su desayuno, observo de la mano al rubio y se mordio ligeramente el labio mientras desviaba la mirada - B-Buen día - saludo la ojilavanda y nadie le contesto, no era que no tuvieran educación sino que el pelirrojo parecía tener la mente en otro lado y ella simplemente no tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para contestar a su saludo - El desayuno esta listo - lo milagroso había sido que no hubiera tartamudeado de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Coloco el desayuno frente a ellos mientras trataba de no mirar a Naruto al rostro, observo a Sasuke bajando las escaleras para caminar a la estufa - El desayuno esta listo Uchiha - señalo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, el azabache la miro un tanto enojado y observo que tenía ropa normal, al parecer era su día libre o algo así - Tengo una invitada, cocinare para ella Yamanaka - contesto este con un leve toque de burla observando la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga quien por un momento le parecio triste.

Naruto apreto un poco más la taza de café al ver que la rubia le sonreía a su amigo, respiro profundamente para no ir a matarlo, entonces sonrió levemente, sentía celos de Sasuke, eso si que era una noticia de última hora, debía estar loco al sentir celos de su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, por su parte Hinata se estaba controlando para no arrancarle los cabellos a Ino por molestar a Sasuke y aún más por sonreir, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que este actuaba un poco más normal al estar con ella, sentía celos de la rubia sin duda alguna al igual que de esa pelirroja.

- Buen día - todos voltearon ante el saludo de una persona que no conocía, Ino y Hinata se sonrojaron mientras que el rubio se levanto diciendo algo que nadie entendio, el pelirrojo tan solo continuo leyendo su periódico, Sasuke tan solo sonrió levemente al ver a la chica, la pelirroja vestía normal pero parecía una deidad, era normal la reacción de los demás, tenía un vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas de color blanco y de tirantes delgados con un lazo azul rodeandolo pero este no se ataba tan solo terminaba con una flor en el costado derecho.

Tenía unos zapatos normales de color blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y caía por sus hombros, tenía una pequeña diadema blanca en el cabello, al parecer el blanco era su color favorito, dejo lo que iba a necesitar para el desayuno y la tomo de la mano - Vamos - ella no dijo nada tan solo lo siguio, Ino los observo por la ventana, esa chica era hermosa sin duda alguna y Sasuke a su lado se veía bien, ambos parecían deidades salidas de un cuento de hadas, quien los viera diría que eran de la época de príncipes y princesas.

Hinata tenía un aura negra, esa pelirroja, la estaba odiando en este momento, sentía celos de ella, se levanto para ir a su habitación, quería descansar, no le hacía bien estar pensando en las maneras de matarla.

* * *

Caminaban en absoluto silencio, él ya no tomaba su mano, los aldeanos los miraban con sonrojos, al parecer eran "hermosos" lo que le molestaba un poco porque era un hombre y no le gustaba ese término - ¿Por qué vistes con mucho blanco? - pregunto este aligerando el paso pues estaba demasiado alejada - Dicen que el blanco representa la pureza del ser humano... quiza es que me gustaría ser un humano - contesto esta y se detuvo no entendiendo a que se refería, la chica le sonrió levemente para indicarle que tomaran asiento en una banca de más adelante.

El azabache se sento a su lado mientras ella miraba al cielo y jugaba con sus pies - Durante cinco años fui una humana normal, me secuestraron de aquí, no recuerdo el lugar pero si recuerdo lo vivido de donde me llevaron, hicieron experimentos conmigo, trataron de que mi cuerpo consumiera los kekkei genkai de personas que sufrieron lo mismo que yo - el azabache la miro con los ojos abiertos ante esa revelación, si parecía una humana normal porque lo era sin duda alguna así que no entendía muy bien.

- Algunas partes de mi cuerpo estan hechas de elementos, mi brazo derecho esta hecho de madera, mi pierna izquierda esta hecha de acero, mi costado derecho esta hecho de cristal, soy una humana artificial, al menos aquí me consideran así porque mi corazón y rostro es lo único humano que tengo, lo demás es artificial pues estoy hecha de elementos, poseo el elemento lava, el elemento tormenta, el elemento vapor, el elemento magnético y demás kekkei genkai, sufri demasiado, vivi porque deseaba vivir - aseguro esta con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿C-Cómo volviste a la aldea? - pregunto el azabache un tanto cohibido por la revelación, esa chica era demasiado fuerte sin duda alguna - No recuerdo muy bien... creo que mate a mis captores, cuando volvi a la aldea de inmediato fui reclutada en la raiz de la Arena, desde pequeña he estado con los anbus, el consejo me mantiene a raya - comento esta mientras se levantaba, él hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a caminar de nueva cuenta - ¿Por qué querías vivir? - pregunto el azabache dandole alcanze.

- ¡Cuidado! - grito la chica, volteo la cabeza observando a muchos sujetos con dirección a la aldea pero era obvio que pasarían por donde estaban ellos, estos tenían capas negras y algunas invocaciones los acompañaban, uno de ellos extrajo un fierro que alzo, era un ataque hacía él, trato de moverse pero estaba paralizado por los gritos que empezaban a sonar.

* * *

Se levanto cuando escucho gritos que le dieron miedo, salio de prisa de su habitación y corrio a la puerta, estaban Gaara, Naruto e Ino, Naruko salio detrás de ella, al parecer también había despertado al escuchar los gritos, la aldea estaba siendo atacada - ¡Vamos! - grito el rubio, todos asintieron para salir con rumbo en diferentes direcciones, al parecer la aldea de la Arena era la más atacada últimamente cuando quiza debería ser Konoha por su Hokage no se encontraba en la misma.

Comenzo a saltar con rumbo al pueblo, Sasuke estaba allí - Hinata - la llamo Naruto y ella asintió, sabía que la acompañaría después de todo se casarían y su deber era protegerla, ambos se detuvieron y abrio los ojos asombrada al ver la escena... la pelirroja estaba delante del azabache que estaba asombrado además de que sus ojos reflejaban un poco de miedo, sin embargo, la chica estaba atrevesada por algo mientras su vestido comenzaba a llenarse de sangre y esta también salía de su boca.

Observo al chico sujetarla de la cadera mientras mataba al sujeto en un movimiento rápido, lo observo alejarla de ahí mientras los demás pasaban, si en definitiva sentía celos por esa chica - ¡Hinata! - escucho el grito de Sasuke y de Naruto al mismo tiempo, alzo la vista observando a un tipo de capa negra que preaparaba un ataque de un elemento que no reconocía, pero la mano de este terminaba en una punta, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor... abrio los ojos cuando no sintio nada.

Contuvo un grito ahogado al ver a Sasuke frente a ella pero no vio la sangre... el azabache estaba sorprendido, la pelirroja se encontraba delante de él con lo que parecía una especie de puñal através de su abdomen y sin embargo... tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, tomo a Hinata en brazos para alejarla de ahí.

La obligo a sentarse en la azotea mientras temblaba ligeramente, la abrazo mientras trataba de calmarse - T-Te amo - murmuro ella, él la miro y la beso, una lucha estaba sucediendo pero lo único que le importaba era la ojilavanda, lo único que le importaba era el beso en estos momentos, lo demás no importaba... solo ella y el.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Fortaleza

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Fortaleza  
**

Naruto observo a la chica pelirroja, la anbu, esa herida seguramente no la dejaría moverse, pensaba correr donde ella para tratar de auxiliarla cuando se quedo de pie mientras miraba a varios clones de la chica que se posicionaban detrás de ella - ¡Ahora! - grito esta mientras sus clones salían corriendo para comenzar a saltar por los tejados, observo a la pelirroja tomar la mano del tipo para meter más su mano en su abdomen y en un movimiento rápido corto su mano mientras tomaba del cuello al sujeto que se comenzo a retorcer.

La observo sonreir mientras el sujeto moría, lo aventana a un lado y coloco sus ojos sobre él, algo lo recorrio de pies a cabeza, la mirada de la chica demostraba una sed de sangre tremenda, cuando se dio cuenta esta se encontraba delante de él alzando su mano, ladeo la cabeza y observo a un ninja con una capa negra detrás suyo - Debería de tener cuidado Hokage-sama - murmuro esta mientras con su mano traspasaba el corazón del ninja quien caía al piso muerto, observo su mano, estaba rodeada de arena magnética.

Recordo haberla visto en la pelea de Sakura, bueno no la había visto pero había escuchado de ella, esa técnica era usada por el Tercer Kazekage, ella le sonrió levemente mientras saltaba para ir a la aldea, sin duda alguna era fuerte, alguien venía delante de él, coloco la vista enfrente y observo a dos ninjas - Fuuton: Fuutopa (Elemento Viento: Bola de viento) - de su boca salio una gran ráfaga de viento que de inmediato persiguio a los ninjas, segundos después escucho sus gritos, estaban muertos.

Emprendio de prisa la marcha a la aldea, debían salvar a todo mundo cuanto antes.

* * *

Varios de sus clones se encontraban rescatando a las personas, era el líder de la aldea y ni siquiera podía salvar a las personas con un solo movimiento como Tsunade-sama con su invocación, esquivo el ataque de un ninja de capa negra que buscaba matarlo, cuando sintio un golpe en el abdomen, de inmediato lo golpeo para salir de allí pero se dio cuenta de que algo no se lo permitía, miro hacía abajo y observo arena sobre sus pies, era una técnica de inmovilidad, le era imposible moverse.

Alzo la vista observando a dos dragones de agua con dirección a donde se encontraba él - Elemento de Cristal: Lanza de Crital - alzo la vista encontrandose con Akari que de inmediato clavo esta sobre ambos dragones - Shōton: Kurenai no Kajitsu (Elemento Cristal: Carmesí de Frutas) - de inmediato fue rodeado por una especie de cúpula que lo protegio de algunos ataques mientras trataba de recuperar su movilidad, observo a la pelirroja peleando con varios ninjas, recibía ataques y continuaba peleando.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era la original, era un clon, lo más seguro es que estuviera peleando en diferentes partes de la aldea, observo a su clon recibir un ataque por la espalda y aún así continuaba luchando, recordaba haberla escuchado decir que deseaba ser Kazekage pero el consejo no lo había permitido, era demasiado poderosa para poder controlarla en palabras de los ancianos.

* * *

Cayo al suelo después de recibir un ataque en el brazo, dolía demasiado y sentía que era como veneno - ¡Ino! - grito la hermana de Naruto, la rubia de ojos verdes no estaba del todo recuperada por lo que tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo, cerro los ojos mientras veía venir a varios ninjas donde se encontraba, alzo la vista observando una capa de arena magnética por sobre su cabeza - ¡Futton: Komu no Jutsu! (Elemento Vapor: Jutsu de Niebla Corrosiva) - observo a la pelirroja de pie sobre un tejado.

De su boca salio una especie de vapor que de inmediato los ninjas ataquentes trataron de evadir pero no lo lograron y comenzaron a gritar mientras se retorcían de dolor en el suelo - ¿Se encuentra bien Ino-san? - observo a la chica y asintió aunque le dolía la muñeca, ladeo la cabeza mientras un clon de ella tomaba esta para sanarla rápidamente - Debe de ir al refugio - aseguro esta señalando un lugar donde corrían demasiadas personas, la observo marcharse de inmediato, al parecer era más fuerte que Gaara.

* * *

El cristal que lo cubría desaparecio cuando el clon de la pelirroja cayo muerto, le habían cortado el cuello, al parecer en verdad creían que era un humano pero no lo era, miro sus pies, faltaba poco pero al menos ya podía moverse, observo a varios ninjas correr a donde se encontraba, eran demasiados - Ryuu Sabakuryuu (Dragón del Desierto Fluyente) - de inmediato una gran cantidad de areana aprecio que cubrio todo el lugar mientras se creaba un remolino que comenzo a cortar en rodajas a todos los ninjas.

Tan solo escucho sus gritos, comenzo a saltar con dirección al refugio, necesitaba saber si estaba Naruko pues ella aún no se encontraba del todo recuperada, no deseaba que nada malo le sucediera a esta, si algo le sucedía jamás se lo permitiría, mientras corría miraba los ataques en diferentes zonas de su aldea, sus ninjas trataban de combatir pero les era imposible, sus hermanos hacían lo mismo, por ellos no necesitaba preocuparse, estarían bien, los demás sabían que él estaría peleando.

Lo haría de inmediato pero primero debía investigar si la rubia de ojos verdes estaba bien, se detuvo al observar al Uchiha pelear lado a lado con la Hyuuga, sin duda alguna eran una buena combinación y no paso desapercibido el hecho de que había una conexión, todo estaba saliendo al revés, él ya no quería a Ino, quería a Naruko, Naruto quería a Ino y esta a él, Hinata y Sasuke, los consejos no estarían de acuerdo en nada y estaba seguro que lo citarían en cuanto terminara la batalla, tendría que tomar una decisión en ese momento.

* * *

Esquivo el ataque a grandes prisas, Naruko peleaba a su derecha aunque no podía moverse del todo, sintio que algo cortaba su brazo derecho levemente mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar, nuevamente era veneno, cerro los ojos cuando un ninja venía hacía donde ella - Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Gran dragón de agua) - un potente ataque mando a volar a los ninjas mientras observaba al rubio colocarse delante de ella mientras dos invocaciones aparecían.

De inmediato las identifico como las ranas de Naruto - ¡Destruyan sus invocaciones! - las ranas de inmediato saltaron pero no causaron ningún daño a la aldea, al parecer era una nueva técnica - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto este y ella bajando la mirada asintió, aún no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, tenía demasiado miedo, le daba pánico llorar frente a él y que él se diera cuenta de que aún lo seguía amando con toda su vida - Voltea - pidio este pero no lo hizo, sintio un tirón y cuando se dio cuenta ya la estaba abrazando fuertemente.

- N-Naruto - este la apreto más a su cuerpo para acomodar su mentón en el hueco de su cuello - No me dejes, no te vayas de mi Ino, si me dejas morire, di que me amas, di que te gusto, di que no te iras - rogo él y ella derramo varias lágrimas - N-No me ire, te amo demasiado como para irme, me gustas, no me dejes sola de nuevo - el rubio sonrió levemente, en una guerra ella le decía todo lo que deseaba - Ranton: Raryūdan (Elemento Tormenta: Dragón de Tormenta) - observo un dragón pasar por encima de ellos.

Iba a maldecir cuando se dio cuenta de que varias invocaciones venían a donde ambos se encontraban pero ese ataque las había interceptado, observo a la pelirroja manejarlo con su mano derecha mientras el dragón soltaba bolas explosivas de agua con electricidad que de inmediato hizo que las invocaciones desaparecieran - Lamento interrumpirlo Hokage-sama pero necesito su ayuda - ladeo la cabeza observando a la pelirroja, sin embargo, habían dos más que estaban sobre dos postes de arena.

Observo a la que estaba frente a él, su vestido estaba destrozado, además de que traía un short de color azul marino que resaltaba sus piernas, además de la belleza tenía una fuerza increíble - ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto mientras un clon se llevaba a Ino, la rubia tenía que estar bien, observo a los dos pelirrojas en los postes alzarse en el aire, no tenía idea de como hacían eso pero no era momento de preguntar - Acabare con todos de una vez, necesito que me cubra de sus ataques - asintió mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a concentrar chakra en sus manos.

- Elemento Cristal: Prisión de olas de cristal - de inmediato en el cielo salieron varios cristales que se dirigieron a los enemigos encerrandolos en estos, conocía esa ténica, Guren la había usado para encerrar a Hinata aunque tenía un diferente nombre, lo más seguro es que fuera similares pero la de la pelirroja fuera más fuerte, algunos enemigos que esquivaban ese ataque venían en su búsqueda, hizo sellos de prisa para protegerla - Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Técnica del Dragón de Viento) - de inmediato un gran dragón de viento aparecio arrasando con todos los enemigos.

- No queda nadie - observo a más pelirrojas viniendo a donde se encontraban, sin duda alguna la pelirroja era fuerte, era sorprendente no imaginarsela como la líder de la aldea pero ese puesto le correspondía a Gaara, sin embargo, la pelirroja era más fuerte - ¿Te encuentras bien Akari? - observo al aludido junto a la pelirroja que se encontraba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, al parecer había gastado demasiada energía - Estoy bien Kazekage-sama - aseguro esta colocandose en pie, también era una necia.

- No queda ningun enemigo, debemos ir con los aldeanos - todos asintieron mientras los clones de la pelirroja desaparecían - Kazekage-sama - en un movimiento rápido la pelirroja se coloco delante del pelirrojo y algo la atraveso, al parecer no todos estaban muertos - Shōton: Kesshō Gokakurō (Elemento Cristal: Prisión de Cristal Pentagonal) - el enemigo fue rodeado de inmediato por algo y el cristal se hizo añicos, la pelirroja cayo al suelo, salía demasiada sangre de su abdomen - Akari - Gaara en verdad que se veía preocupado por ella.

La pelirroja paso por su mano la herida y esta de inmediato cicatrizo - Debemos verificar si hay heridos - esta hizo sellos para que aparecieran sus clones y de inmediato se dirigio al refugio de la aldea - Es demasiado fuerte - comento el rubio y el pelirrojo asintió - Ella tiene otro tipo de fortaleza Naruto, no solo la física tiene otra que ni siquiera se como llamar - rió suavemente para prepararse a comenzar a saltar, necesitaba ver si estaba bien su hermana y la mujer de su vida - Quiza es que su corazón sea su fortaleza principal - aseguro el rubio comenzando con la marcha.

* * *

Los ninjas se estaban encargando de los heridos, el pelirrojo miro a todos lados en busca de Naruko y cuando lo encontro de inmediato la abrazo, si algo le pasaba a esa mujer moriría sin ningun remedio, la amaba más que a su vida, si ella resultaba herida moriría - ¿Estás bien? - la separo observando si estaba bien y ella rió suavemente mientras asentía con la cabeza, la volvio a abrazar de nueva cuenta disfrutando de su calor, necesitaba asegurarse que estaba bien, que no le había sucedido absolutamente nada.

Aterrizo y de inmediato corrio donde Ino se encontraba, se fundio con ella en un abrazo besando su cabello - Si algo te sucede me muero - murmuro aumentando la intensidad del abrazo mientras la rubia reia suavemente - No me ire pero... - ella estaba mirando algo así que la dejo de sujetar y observo a los ancianos que observaban ambas escenas con una expresión neutra además de observar al Uchiha que también mantenía abrazada a la futura esposa del Hokage, de inmediato los seis sintieron pánico.

- Akabane - murmuro la anciana, no había ninguna persona más que ellos siete, la pelirroja avanzo un paso y de inmediato un anbu la sujeto por el cuello mientras esta se mantenía inmovil - ¡¿Pero qué demonios cree que hace?! - grito Naruto caminando a donde ella se encontraba pero dos anbus más se colocaron en su camino - Creo que es el momento menos indicado para argumentar algo Hokage-sama, esta situación raya en lo absurdo, hablare con su consejo cuanto antes - aseguro la anciana haciendo una seña.

- ¡Akari! - Gaara grito mientras la mano del anbu pasaba por el abdomen de la pelirroja - Deje en claro que no usarías el elemento cristal, has desobedecido, estas en problemas, te he quitado ese elemento por ahora, pienso en lo que has hecho - la anciana dio media vuelta y se detuvo al lado del pelirrojo - Piense en esta situación Kasekage, odiaría tener que despojarlo de su puesto - el anciano tan solo se mantuvo callado siguiendo a la anciana que camino a la salida, el anbu deposito a la pelirroja en el suelo.

Llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla mientras esta tosía sangre - Debiste hacer caso hermana - la pelirroja se removio mientras se mordía el labio, al parecer le dolía demasiado, el pelirrojo se acerco a donde ella pero antes de tocarla el anbu lo golpeo en el abdomen fuertemente - ¡Gaara! - Naruko corrio donde este y miro furiosamente al anbu - Kazekage-sama no se atreva a tocar a mi hermana - este la tomo entre sus brazos y desaparecio con ella, el pelirrojo tan solo gruño mientras los veía marcharse.

* * *

La observo descansar en la cama, tan solo se había arañado la muñeca pero estaba bien, habían regresado a casa después de lo sucedido, la aldea estaba siendo restaurada por los anbus y demás ninjas, el consejo les había prohibido salir de la casa hasta nuevo aviso, lo más seguro es que sucediera algo feo en la reunión pues ambos consejos estarían reunidos, solo esperaba que nada malo pasara de lo contrario si que todo se iría por la borda, miro a la rubia con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello, no estaba dormida del todo.

- ¿Qué sucedera ahora? - pregunto esta aun con los ojos cerrados, sonrió levemente, la verdad es que no había pensado en ello pero esperaba que todo se solucionara porque él no deseaba alejarse para nada de ella - No lo se, sin embargo, luchare por estar contigo - le comento acercandola más hacía si para dormir un poco mejor, no se iría, los demás estaban en sus habitaciones obviamente juntos, entonces ellos dos no podían quedarse atrás, por un momento se sintio feliz con la rubia así, solo con ella quería compartir la cama.

- Pense que no me querías y que preferirías que me quedara con el puesto de Hokage - murmuro con una leve pizca de burla disfrutando del sonrojo de la chica que jalo los edredones para cubrirse el rostro, Ino era demasiado vergonzosa, le gustaba su actuar de niña en ocasiones como estas si tenía que ser sincero, quería descubrir todas sus facetas cuanto antes, la amaba demasiado y deseaba aprender de ella día a día si era sincero - Te amo más que a mi vida, dije eso... porque quería tu felicidad - murmuro ella.

Sonrió levemente para tomar sus manos y descubrir su rostro, ella se afianzo más pero finalmente logro mirarla a la cara, estaba demasiado sonrojada mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio - Mi felicidad eres tú, mi fortaleza eres tú, no vuelvas a decir que no me quieres - asintió mientras se acercaba a sus labios, ansiaba besarla, coloco sus labios sobre los de ella y se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba calientita, ella entre abrio sus labios para darle mejor acceso a sus labios y colo su lengua.

Para intensificar el beso la atrajo por la nuca mientras ella colocaba sus manos en su pecho, aumento la intensidad del beso mientras le quitaba el aire, le fascinaba verla sin respiración porque le encantaba saber que era él quien la dejaba de esa manera, se separo mientras ella trataba de regular su respiración - Te amo - murmuro para acomodarse en su pecho, los latidos del corazón de Ino siempre lo invitaban a dormir y la verdad es que estaba demasiado cansado así que quería descansar con ella de ese modo.

* * *

Atrajo más hacía si a la ojilavanda quien no podía dormir, tenía miedo del consejo de Konoha y sobre todo del de la Arena, si habían sido capaces de lastimar a su propio anbu serían capaces de cosas peores, al menos Hinata pensaba así, Sasuke se acomodo en el hueco de su cuello mientras se acomodaba sobre ella, no quería separarse, ella le había dicho que lo amaba y deseaba escucharlo de nueva cuenta de sus labios, quería que la ojilavanda le dijera que era para su persona y vaya que haría que lo dijera.

Le sonrió tiernamente para acercarse a ella - Dilo de nuevo - murmuro sobre sus labios, la chica de inmediato se sonrojo por esas palabras mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho, le daba tanta ternura su actitud, parecía un ángel cohibido por el atrevimiento de un mortal, trato de separarla pero ella más se aferraba a su pecho, era su niña pequeña - T-Te amo - dijo ella con una leve sonrisa mientras el sonrojo se extendía por todo su rostro, se acerco un poco más a ella y la beso suavemente disfrutando de su calor.

Ella entre abrio sus labios y aprovecho el momento para colar su lengua en su cavidad y comenzar a jugar con la de la chica que se sujeto de su mano de lo contrario se separaría del beso y deseaba que ambos disfrutaran del contacto, él se separo de ella y junto su frente con la de ella sonriendo mientras observaba que Hinata trataba de recuperar su respiración - También te amo - le contesto sintiendo su temblor, sin duda alguna no se esperaba esa confesión pero estaba bien, por ahora tan solo pensarían en sus sentimientos.

- ¿Q-Qué sucedera a-ahora? - la pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta la había formulado la persona que más amaba en este mundo - No sé pero no permitire que me alejen de ti, lo prometo - pensaba cumplir esa promesa costara lo que costara, Hinata era su fortaleza y sin ella no podría continuar, la acomodo en su pecho pues ella tenía que dormir, quiza vendría algo bueno o quiza algo malo, tendrían que estar preparados de eso si estaba seguro.

* * *

Naruko se removio un poco en la cama buscando algo más de calor por su parte, jamás había pensado que sería capaz de amar a alguien como amaba a la rubia de ojos verdes, era imposible que en tan poco tiempo hubiera quedado prendado de ella pero no buscaría explicaciones, por algo pasaban las cosas y la verdad es que estaba demasiado feliz de haberla conocido, ella abrio los ojos y le sonrió levemente para besar su frente - Te quiero - murmuro esta con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

- También te quiero - murmuro en su oído escuchando su suave risa, le encantaba la ternura que desprendía, no creí que fuera una parte de Naruto si en su totalidad era única, se acomodo correctamente y la abrazo más fuerte, no sabía que pasaría pero no dejaría que ella se fuera de su lado, no pensaba permitirlo, antes muerto que hacerle daño a la rubia de ojos verdes, la sentía como una parte suya y si ella se marchaba moriría así de simple era el asunto, se aferro a ella como si la vida se le fuera.

- Te prometo que no me alejaran de ti, no lo permitire, eres la persona a la que deseo proteger, te quiero demasiado, eres mi fortaleza Naruko - ella sollozo levemente, lo amaba demasiado y él a ella, se enfrentaría al consejo de ambas aldeas sin duda alguna, no dejaría que lo separaran de ella antes muerto, seguro que los demás pensaban lo mismo, tenía miedo, por supuesto que si pero la rubia de ojos verdes era la persona a la que amaba y lucharía por estar a su lado de eso no había ninguna duda.

* * *

La observo descansar, estaba profundamente dormida, beso su frente y se coloco la capa de Hokage, había sido llamado, seguro que Gaara y Sasuke igualmente, choco con la mesa y se giro para comprobar que ella seguía igual de dormida, estaba demasiado nervioso no pensaba negarlo, la miro y sonrió, sin duda alguna ella era su fortaleza y pensaba luchar por permanecer a su lado, hizo varios sellos para desaparecer, ambos consejos lo estaban esperando y necesitaba ser puntual.

* * *

Miro a Hinata quien estaba en un profundo sueño, se acomodo las hombreras de su uniforme y beso suavemente sus labios, ahora más que nunca necesitaba la fortaleza que ella poseía para enfrentar a ambos consejos, se acomodo la máscara y comenzo a hacer sellos, la miro por última vez, era su vida y la mujer a la que amaba, era una parte de si, necesitaría ser fuerte para lo que viniera porque no deseaba verla sufrir en lo absoluto, desaparecio con dirección a donde lo habían citado, debía ser puntual.

* * *

Observo a Naruko durmiendo, tenía el sueño pesado sin duda alguna la chica, se acerco a paso lento a donde ella dormitaba mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de Kazekage por detrás del cuello, acaricio su mejilla y la sintio removerse, la amaba más que nunca, los rayos del sol le daban y aún así no abría los ojos, sonrió tiernamente cuando una sonrisa aparecio en su bello rostro, al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño lindo y él se encargaría de que ninguna lágrima resbalara por su rostro, desaparecio pues lo esperaban y no podía darse el lujo de ser el último.

* * *

Los tres aparecieron ante los consejos que los miraron con expresión neutra, tomaron asiento como se les indico, esperando lo que venía, tenía miedo por supuesto pero debían demostrar que eran fuertes quisieran o no, de lo contrario esos malditos se los comerían vivos, no tenían tanto poder pero siempre se respetaban sus decisiones y ellos tenían que acatar lo que decidieran, pensaban luchar pero solo esperaban que las cartas que colocaran sobre la mesa les diera esa oportunidad de lo contrario todo estaría perdido y las mujeres a las que amaban se llevarían el golpe de lleno.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
